An Unexpected Dream
by Where to Today
Summary: Sirena was a normal college student, that is until she started having strange dreams of a blonde dwarf. Haunted by her dreams she searches out answers, throwing her into their world. Follow Sirena's very unexpected dream turn journey. Rated M for later chapters in case. [Fili X OC]
1. First Meetings

Hello all! First off please rate and review! Secondly, I do not own Fili or Middle-Earth sadly. Thirdly, hope you enjoy!:)

* * *

"Sirena!" A light voice called out in stark contrast to the relative calm that was before.

The girl in question turned sharply having jolted slightly in alarm. She watched on with an amused yet tired smirk as a blonde girl came running toward her, the girl's hand waving madly in the air. Stopping short the blonde girl placed both hands to her knees, bracing herself as she breathed deeply attempting to regain the breathe she had lost. "Hello Lily, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh shove it." Lily said playfully, her green eyes dancing with humor. Straightening Lily fixed her clothes, patting away the nonexistent stray hairs. "I've been calling you."

"Have you?" Sirena asked a brow raised delicately.

"Yes! In fact I have been calling you for the past 10 minutes. But noooo, you just didn't want to hear me and I had to run to catch up. Do you realize how idiotic I looked?" Lily asked dramatically.

"No more than normal I suppose." Sirena muttered to herself good-naturedly knowing that Lily would hear her. With a nod of her head Sirena turned from her friend continuing to walk. The library was crowded, well no more than usual on a Friday night, as most students were preparing to go out, shoving aside homework until Sunday night.

"Are you alright?" Lily inquired, flicking her white blonde hair over her shoulder with huff. The girl followed after her friend confidently, glaring down any student who dared to look at her even mildly annoyed.

"Of course." Sirena said in a clipped tone. Sighing wearily she pushed open the heavy door letting the warmth of the night air hit her face. She straightened her school bag over her shoulders looking out into the dark of the night comfortably. Ignoring Lily's quizzical look, she headed down the stairs following the light from the post lining the walkways of the small college campus as she made her way back.

"Sure sure, then why didn't you wait for me?" Lily asked pouting as she followed beside Sirena looking out every now and then into the darkness warily.

"Sorry." Sirena stated not sounding sorry in the least. "I didn't hear you." She added attempting to sound less annoyed as she followed the path up a slight hill.

"Didn't hear-didn't hear me?!" Lily asked incredulously, her voice reaching a higher octave than natural. "We were in a library! Which might I remind you, you dragged me to. How did you not hear me!? I was sitting across from you!"

"I was spacing out Lily, calm down." Sirena laughed out passing through the residential area that bordered the college.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately." Lily muttered under her breathe as she crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

"What was that?" Sirena asked curiously, looking sideways to her friend.

"Nothing." Lily muttered mutely.

Sighing Sirena placated. "I'm very sorry dearest Lilian." Holding up her ID over the scanner, Sirena pulled open the door to their apartment building.

"Don't call me that." Lily replied annoyed, dropping her arms. "You know I hate my full name."

Smiling, Sirena chuckled walking over to an elevator, pushing the up arrow, waiting for the elevator to arrive. "Sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, now tell me the truth." Lily persisted causing her friend to groan out in open annoyance.

"Lily." Sirena pleaded.

"No Sirena. We are roommates, I can hear you toss and turn at night, you won't get out of this one. Now tell me." Lily demanded looking over her friend, well down. Sirena much to Lily's amusement was incredibly small in stature, her height only reaching around five foot. If that did not make many a male wish to run to her rescue then her princess like qualities- as her friends liked to say- would. She had long black hair that fell in gentle waves down her back, paired with her heart shaped face, button nose, and delicate brows and lips the girl to Lily was a walking princess straight from a fairy tale. She was, what Lily believed, the perfect damsel in distress of fairytale stories. Smiling Lily tiled her head at her small friend watching as her dark black hair glimmered in the florescent light, giving off a blue-ish tint, yes she was a magical princess from a far off land reasoned Lily.

Sirena ran a hand through her thick hair, giving it a more tousled wind-blown effect than it already had. "I'm fine Lily, honestly." Sirena watched as the smooth silver of the elevator doors opened slowly to make way for the very hospital like feel of the elevator itself. Stepping inside she pushed the 10 button watching it light up for a moment before the metal doors clicked smoothly, the feeling of being lifted reaching the pit of her stomach. "It's just that time of the year. Happens every year."

"You mean your birthday. Which might I remind you dearest Sirena should be celebrated?" Lily reasoned grabbing her smaller friend's shoulders asking the girl slightly, hoping to knock some sense into the girl. For all the years that Lily had known Sirena she never was able to fully wrap her mind around Sirena's refusal to enjoy her birthday.

This discussion was nothing new to Sirena, she could see the telltale look of an oncoming argument in Lily's eyes. Sighing she placed a delicate hand over her friends, pushing them away from her arms. "My birthday, the anniversary of my mother's death." Sirena trailed off casually, already turning away from her best friend.

"She loved you! Sirena I do not understand this, she gave you the ultimate sacrifice, a life for a life." Lily pleaded already seeing the blood rush to her friend's pale face, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Of course, Lily wished to push farther too finally make Sirena see her reasoning but upsetting her friend so close to her birthday was not something she wished either.

"Please Lily, we have had this discussion one too many times. I understand what you are trying to say, truly I do. But you do not see it from my point, it is my fault that my father could not grow old with my mother. My fault that she was never able to give him any more children. Dying while giving birth isn't something that I can just get over." Sirena said smoothly, almost leaping from the elevator once it reached their floor. She could feel Lily's frustration behind her but paid it little mind, instead she focused on making her way to their apartment, quickly fishing out her keys. The girls were in their junior year of College and had rented a two person apartment together for the year, many of their other friends lived somewhere else in the same building. Lily was a pre-optometry major and was not looking forward to the task of applying for grad school. Sirena on the other hand was a triple major in history, sociology, and business. She likewise was not looking forward to the process of applying for Law school but it was another step to becoming a voice for others.

"I know, I'm sorry Sirena." Lily said closing the door behind them gently, looking over as her friend's stiff shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. "So I suppose you don't want to go out tonight?"

Sirena ignored the hopeful tone in Lily's voice, she was a lost cause for parties. She only went out for special occasions and the basement of someone's house was not one. "No." Walking over to the kitchen she filled a glass with water taking a slow sip from it before turning back to her friend. "Look I've been at the library for the past four hours, and it's already midnight so I think I'm just going to turn in."

Lily nodded her head sadly and watched as her friend dumped the rest of the water into the sink leaving the glass in its shiny depths before heading toward the bathroom. Sighing the blonde leaned back against the table crossing her long legs in front of her as she heard the shower turn on. She knew something else was bothering her childhood friend but would let it drop for her sake.

Sirena had not outright lied to her friend, she always got nightmares around this time of year. Though, Sirena conceded, they were not like this. And of course, Sirena had to admit that she wasn't entirely sure if she could consider her resent dreams nightmares, in fact they were somewhat of a relief from her normal nightmares. After all there was only a bit of fear in tripping through the wilderness, true it usually happened at night and scared her somewhat but as of yet nothing had happened to her in these dreams. Turning off the water, Sirena walked over to the mirror studying her reflection. Her normally pale skin seemed ashen white, clammy and unhealthy from stress and lack of sleep. Her cheeks were slightly hallowed and dark bags hung heavily under her opal eyes.

"Sirena?" Lily called through the door, knocking as she did so.

"Yeah, sorry I'm all done." Sirena replied opening the door, letting the steep seep out. She met Lily's worried eyes unabashedly.

"You sure you don't want to go out? The lacrosse guys are having a party, and you know them, it'll be good." Lily offered lightly.

"No thanks." Sirena said shaking her damp hair. "You should go though, if it's a lacrosse party Kyle will probably be there."

Lily sniffed slightly at her friends smirk. "He's a soccer guy." She reminded Sirena looking away, a red blush painting her tanned face.

"Yeah, but he rooms with a lacrosse guy so he'll be there." Sirena urged making her way around her friend, a hand above her head waving her off. "Go, have fun. Wear that new outfit you just got."

"The green one?" Lily yelled over her shoulder entering the bathroom, pulling out her make up from the drawers.

"Yep! Oh, and that black skirt would go well with it." Sirena stated opening the door to her room silently.

"But, it's leather!" Lily complained. "And it'll be hot in the basement."

Shrugging Sirena turned toward her friend leaning on the doorway. "Ah, then it's up to you. But if you do wear that skirt he won't be able to keep his eyes off of you."

"It's not his eyes I want on me." Lily mumbled making Sirena roll her eyes and turn into her room closing the door behind her.

Walking over to her mahogany dresser, Sirena toweled her hair attempting to dry it but was much too tired to do any more than leave it slightly damp. She pulled out a long green nightdress from one of the drawers, one her friends had bought her for Christmas. It was made from a sheer lace that hugged all her curves, and had a large slit up to her hip. Small straps hooked over her shoulders, plunging down into the back giving showing most of her skin, much the same in the front giving ample view of her cleavage. She had been dating a guy for nearly five months and this was her friend's hint that she should hurry and sleep with him. Sirena had accepted the gift but refused the advice saying that something was off about the guy. She was right of course, when she found him having sex with another girl only a few nights later. She should have been crushed and hurt, but she didn't really care, though they had spent five months together she didn't feel a connection with him. Her friends couldn't have cared less about her indifference, they had raged on him for months after that, making his life a living hell. Sirena lied in her bed exhausted, closing her eyes and letting the dark of dreams come to her.

…

Opening her eyes warily, Sirena once again found herself in a forest. Letting out a deep breathe, she startled to see that her breathe made an appearance in the night, her body gave a quick jolt. Startled Sirena looked around the forest noting the ground and trees were covered with a thick blanket of snow, more falling in thick flakes from the sky. Cursing she reached up a shaking hand toward her head, finding that the once damp hair was quickly freezing in place. She looked down at her feet noticing that they were pained slightly, and bright red.

"Great! Just great! I'm in a forest, and it's snowing, in October!" Sirena yelled out into the night, she barely heard herself over the howling wind. She whipped her head around in all directions her eyes desperately searching for any source of light which would hopefully promise warmth or at least shelter. Marching through the snow, she walked blindly hoping and praying desperately to find help as her body was slowly slipping into a cold sense of numbness. She knew she was dreaming and she desperately hoped that meant her body was fine.

A small glint caught her eyes, with her arms wrapped tightly around her body, she made her way through the snow toward it. It was small but she hoped desperately that it was close for she wasn't sure how much her body could take. She walked for what felt like hours though in al realism it was most likely minutes, and watched as the small glimmer became larger and larger.

A small barn sat amongst the pillowing snow, the light having shined through some of the cracks in the wood. It was too dark for her to tell how large it was or how sound but she cared little. Even if it did look forbiddingly abandoned she surged on ahead, pushing the old doors open. She quickly shuffled in, closing the doors behind her roughly a resounding bang echoing through the small barn. Only once inside the shelter, running her hands over her arms, did she look around to check for any obvious danger. Her teeth chattered loudly, though not loud enough for her not to hear the quick sound of movement.

"Hello!" Sirena called out into the damp barn, the wind howling outside. She felt uneasy in the building, ominous shadows being cast out, giving it a much less welcoming feel than before. "Is anyone here?" Stepping farther into the barn she peered around curiously, her ears eager to hear something over the beat of her erratic heart. "Please, I don't mean any harm, I'm just trying to take some refuge from the storm outside." Stepping farther and farther into the barn, Sirena looked about curiously.

"Don't move." A voice commanded from the shadows. Sirena obeyed immediately, the hairs on the back of her neck standing in fear. She resisted the urge to turn toward the voice in fear, though she did not the low rumble the voice held. Male definitely. "Do you have any weapons on you?"

Snorting Sirena resisted the roll of her eyes, she knew was to come. She turned toward the voice, brow raised hoping he would see. His voice was low, it rumbled in her own chest, but more than that it held a somewhat honeyed tone, if she could she would describe it as a smooth gravel. "Does it look like I have any weapons on me?"

For a moment there was silence and Sirena bit her lip in worry, perhaps she had pushed her luck with the male. "I suppose not." He finally replied a chuckle filling the air. He continued to gaze at her from the shadows to discern if she was truly no harm. She had long dark hair that at the moment was slowly melting, wetting her skin and clothes, if one could call that clothes, even more than they were already. Though she hadn't placed quiet where he was hidden she had turned enough so that he could see her profile. Her back was almost completely bared, the dress she wore swooping low at the bend of her back. Likewise ample cleavage was showing, as was much of one her legs. The dress she wore had no sleeves, and from the thigh down was completely see through. Tilting his head his eyes traveled up the curve of her neck to her face and with it her eyes. Which startled him, as they looked like the blue/green opals sold around his town.

Sirena whipped to the side when she heard hesitant footsteps making their way from the shadows. What startled her the most of the man in front of her was the fact that he was not much taller than her. The second thing she noticed, other than his very muscular figure, was the strange clothing he wore. To her he looked as if he had just come from one of renaissance fairs her friends had taken her to. He wore a long blue shirt that reached mid-thigh, with thick brown pants. Bulky boot reached high on his legs, probably resting somewhere below his knees she assumed. Over his shirt he wore a jacket type thing over it, it was brown and reached down past his shirt though it was open and Sirena could see that it was fur lined. A thick belt reached around his tors, weird marks carved into it. Over all of that he had on what looked like a cloak, that people in old movies wore. Sirena eye's travelled slowly up over the man before finally resting on clear blue eyes that looked back at her both amused and kind. Blushing she looked away almost frowning when she noted that his golden blonde hair, dark with water, was long brushing his shoulders, and pulled back into an intricacy using braids and beads. A light scruff covered his face. He looked young she supposed, but the sword in his hand made her step back warily.

The man chuckled very aware of Sirena's scrutiny and fear of him, and he refrained from squirming under her gaze. He stepped forward slowly noting how she stepped back as he did. Bowing low at the hip he spoke.

"Fili, at your service."


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own it :(

Also review! Pretty please, any ideas or comments?

* * *

"Fili?" Sirena questioned curiously, the name sounding very foreign on her tongue. Tilting her head her brow furrowed in thought, it was a very familiar sounding name but there was a fuzziness in her mind that prevented her from remembering.

"Yes, and your name?" Fili questioned curiously, having felt an unfamiliar jolt at the sound of his name on her lips. The girl in front of him startled as if deep in thought, Fili taking that time to look over her form once again.

Sirena watched as Fili's eyes raked over her form, appraising her in a very male fashion. Self-consciously she wrapped her arms tighter around her chest very much aware of her lack of dress. Clearing her throat she watched as his eyes flicked to hers, amusement dancing in their azure depths. "Sirena."

"Pardon." Fili questioned having not been paying attention, and the girl had whispered.

"My name is Sirena." Sirena began louder, her face flushing. "And I would appreciate it if you would look at the pair of eyes in my head when we speak." Sirena snapped, the chatter of her teeth the only thing diminishing from her rage.

Fili smirked, so the kitten thought she was a lion he used. Chuckling Fili stepped forward, pulling his cloak from his shoulders, draping the heavy but warm fabric, lined with fur might he add, over Sirena's small form. "Serena?" Fili repeated unsure if he was saying the name correct, as it did sound strange on his tongue as he was sure his did for her.

Sirena shook her head pulling the cloak tighter around her happy for the source of warmth. Taking a breathe Sirena's senses were hit with the scent of fire, wood, and leather. "No, not Serrrrena, Sah-rina." Sirena replied tersely.

"I see, Sirena." Fili attempted again, his accent rolling around her name like a soft caress making her shift uncomfortably. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. As you can see this barn is abandoned and there isn't much, but it is dry and warmer than outside. I have laid my bedroll out in the loft, it is warmer up there, you can sleep up there with me if you should wish." Walking over to an unsteady ladder Fili, looked over his shoulder to Sirena who was biting her lip unsure. He quickly made his way up the ladder, his bedroll sounding heavenly at this point.

Sirena watched Fili make his way up the ladder with a surprised agility she did not think he would have. She stood on the ground floor for a moment longer, debating with herself before slowly making her way to the ladder. Though she was unsure of whether he was to be trusted the possibility of additional warmth won out in her mind pushing her forward toward the blonde man. She made quick work of the ladder not at all happy as it shook beneath her feet.

Stepping shakily onto the loft she noticed it was completely bare, save of a backpack looking object with what looked like a sleeping bag laid out. Sirena had finally found the source of light in the lamp that sat out on beside Fili's bedroll, he called it.

Fili looked up as Sirena stepped onto the loft frowning. "I don't suppose you have any provisions with you." He asked already knowing the answer as he had seen very little on the girl.

"No." Sirena whispered sitting across from Fili, who sat on his bedroll, the lamp sitting between them.

Sighing Fili nodded leaning further over his knees, his arms hanging over them. "I assumed as much, what with your garb." Fili watched almost amused as Sirena quickly pulled her legs tight against her body, wrapping the cloak tighter around her body so that all that was seen was her head. "You may take my bedroll for the night, my mother will already have my head for treating you thus so especially considering the storm outside. If she knew that I had let you sleep without anything for warmth she would come barreling through those doors."

Sirena should have been comforted by his words but instead found herself bristling. "First of all, these are my night clothes." She stated defending her so called garb. "Second of all I do not appreciate the condensing tone, and thirdly-thank you." Sirena said stiffly beginning to feel her body again.

Fili raised a blonde brow humor lighting his eyes. "Night clothes? For what purpose do you wear _that_ to bed, it cannot keep you warm? It looks as if it serves a _different purpose,_ and what were you doing wandering the wilderness in your nightclothes." Fili questioned attempting to sound as stern as he had heard his uncle before him.

Sirena observed the male for a moment longer before replying. He was young yes, he looked only a little older than her but he acted much too carefree and laid-back as if he had yet to see the horrors of adulthood. "I wasn't wandering." She sniffed out raising her nose slightly. "I'm dreaming now." Obviously, she added silently.

"Dreaming?" Fili asked suddenly unsure if the girl before him was sane or not. "Are you saying that you believe that I am a dream?"

Rolling her eyes Sirena replied. "Obviously."

"I do not feel as if I am a dream." Fili replied in the same tone as Sirena, watching as her opal eyes narrowed.

"Of course you don't. But you are, and that means that you are a simple figment of my imagination." Sirena said condescendingly.

"Then you have a very large imagination indeed." Fili commended thinking of all her knew of his world and people.

"Perhaps I do." Sirena said sternly not at all enjoying this conversation. The couple sat tensely in an awkward silence. "Well say something."

"What would you like me to say, of creator?" Fili teased sarcastically.

"Oh hush! Anything really, tell me about you." Sirena asked reaching out a hand to run it through her unfrozen hair, pulling the damp tangles free.

"I thought you said I was nothing more than a figment of your imagination. You should know everything there is to know about me then." Fili replied crossing his arms over his chest tightly.

"Are you-are you mad?" Sirena questioned incredulously.

"So if I am." Fili answered looking at the wall instead of the girl before him.

"I didn't- why on earth would you be mad, all I said was that you were a figment of my imagination." Sirena said confused.

"Well I don't feel like a figment of your imagination." Fili said opening his arms wildly. Standing up he began to pace around the room, looking over at Sirena every so often his eyes curious. "I remember what I did earlier today, yesterday, last year. Are you saying that your imagination dreamt that up!? That my little brother-who by the way is somewhere out there in this storm, my mother, my dead father, all of that is your imagination!?"

Sirena jerked back unexpectedly, she wasn't sure what say in reply. An apology? Well in all reason she should be dreaming but she wasn't sure if she could imagine up such a character in her sleep. "Look Fili, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound- to make everything-" Sighing deeply Sirena looked down at her hands, picking at the fur lining of the coat.

"No I'm sorry." Fili said sitting back down this time beside Sirena, his flash of temper gone. "I'm just on edge, my Uncle is very protective of my brother and myself, he has no children of his own you see. This was the first time that he allowed the two of us to go off on our own, and somehow we ended up separated and in the middle of a snow storm."

"I'm sure he's fine. What's his name?" Sirena questioned lightly.

"Kili." Fili replied a small smile playing at his lips as images of his baby brother played through his head.

"Fili and Kili. Your names are similar." Sirena said surprised.

Shrugging his shoulders Fili replied. "Well sure they are. We are brothers, our father's name was Vili before he was cut down by an orc. Dwarves name their children in similar manners. My Uncle Thorin's father, my grandfather's name was Thrain and his father was Thror."

Sirena blinked processing what he said. "Wait- did you say orc and dwarf?"

Looking at her, Fili blinked surprised. "Yes, I am a dwarf of Erebor-well of the Blue Mountains. That's where I was born you see but my people came from Erebor before the dragon took it."

"Dragon!?" Sirena squeaked surprised.

"Yes." Fili drawled suddenly wondering about the health of the girl sitting beside him. "You know airborne fire-breathers, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks."

"Yes, I know what a dragon it." Sirena interrupted wishing for him to stop talking. "I was just surprised, where I'm from there are no dragons, or dwarves, or what was that other thing you said."

"Orcs." Fili supplied.

"Yes, orcs." Sirena nodded. "No orcs, whatever those are."

"They're hideous creatures that enjoy killing and pillaging. They roam all of Middle-Earth scavenging and destroying." Fili added.

"Middle-Earth." Sirena whispered.

"Yes, Middle-Earth, where we are." Fili stated looking over at Sirena noting how pale her face was.

"I'm not from Middle-Earth, I'm from Earth. There are only humans, and-" Sirena cut off frowning not sure.

"So we are back to this is your dream? What if it's my hallucination from the cold, perhaps I have a fever." Fili said a thoughtful look on his face.

"So now I'm the made up one." Sirena said unsure making Fili laugh heartily, his whole body shaking joyously.

"Now you know how I felt." Fili replied a smile on his lips.

"Sorry." Sirena said fidgeting slightly Fili waving her apology off.

"It's fine honestly. Perhaps you should go to sleep now." Fili said gesturing toward the bedroll.

"Oh! I can't take your bed from you." Sirena replied shaking her head.

"It's no bother, if you are of the race of men then your body is more fragile than mine." Fili assured.

"Still it's not right." Sirena said frowning. Looking over to Fili she noted he didn't seem dangerous, perhaps a bit too trusting. "We could share?" Sirena offered weakly.

Fili coughed uncomfortably, a red hue covering his sun-tanned cheeks. "That would hardly be appropriate."

"So long as we do nothing it should be fine, beside there are special circumstances. There is a storm raging outside and we need all the warmth we can get." Sirena reasoned.

"I suppose so." Fili said unsure looking over at the lone bedroll, his mother will certainly have his head.

They both stood looking at each other awkwardly, Fili rubbing the back of his head, opened his mouth to say something closing it instantly making Sirena giggle. "You go first and then I'll squeeze in."

Nodding Fili pulled off the blanket settling himself so that his back was against the wall. Opening his arms, he gestured for Sirena to get under the covers. Gulping Sirena nodded crawling into his embrace, his arm draping across her hip, lowering the blanket over the two of them, his cloak still tight around her. "So I've told you about me, now tell me about you." Fili said tightening his hold around her waist, making himself comfortable.

Blushing Sirena raised a brow incredulously. "Your making yourself comfortable aren't you."

"Oh!" Fili exclaimed extracting his arm. "Sorry about that, my brother and I shared a room when we were younger and I-"

"You place your arm around your brother's waist." Sirena asked teasingly.

"Well no, but there isn't much room and-" Fili stuttered making Sirena chuckle and snuggle closer into his chest.

"Its fine, I was just teasing you." Sirena said sighing comfortably as his warmth enveloped her. "Anyway about me. Right, I'm from Earth where there are only humans and my life is dreadfully boring. I'm 21 years of age, going to school at a nice private college, I live with another of my friends Lily."

"Your only 21? That is very young to not be with your family is it not?" Fili questioned unsure.

Frowning Sirena replied. "No, it's perfectly normal from where I am from. Besides I have no family. How old are you?"

"I'm 35, my younger brother just turned 30. I won't be at a full physical maturity until I am 40 and even then may age slightly until I turn 200." Fili replied.

"200?!" Sirena exclaimed looking up into his eyes, suddenly noticing how close they were though Fili paid it no mind.

"Yes, dwarves usually live until around 250. The race of men has much shorter life spans do they not?" Fili questioned.

"Well yes, we live around to our 80s/90s." Sirena replied. "But I imagine the humans in this world live around until their 60s/70s."

"I see, my brother and I are considered much too young to go on adventures but my Uncle finally allowed us to go on an extended camping trip with just the two of us. Neither of us thought that the weather would get as bad as it did." Fili said thoughtfully looking at the wall listening to the wind howl around them. "What happened to your- what I mean is."

"My family? Why I have none?" Sirena finished calmly.

"You needn't answer if you do not wish. I do not wish to make you uncomfortable." Fili said quietly.

"Oh, no it is fine really. Both of my parents were only children, my mother parents died in a car crash when she was my age, at least that was what she told my father. She died giving birth to me you see so I never really met her." Sirena said mournfully.

"I'm sorry." Fili said sadly, tightening his hold in a half hug sort of comfort. "What is a car crash?"

"Hmmm, oh! Well you don't have cars, do you have wagons?" Sirena questioned.

"Yes." Fili replied frowning.

"Imagine, two wagons going really fast and they collide, the impact killed my grandparents, their bodies unable to handle it." Sirena reasoned.

"I see." Fili said nodding his head slightly though he could hardly imagine such a thing killing a person. "Your father?"

"Oh! He was an orphan so I don't really know about his parents. He raised me on his own, named me and everything. He died two years ago, when I started college, brain cancer."

"What is college and cancer?" Fili asked.

"College is a sort of schooling, more advanced and specific to one's goals for the future. And cancer is a disease that we have no cure for and many people die from it." Sirena said softly, had the subject not been so morbid she might have chuckled at the curious nature Fili was showing. Though he had a tiny temper, at the moment his curiosity ruled over. Fili looked down at the sad girl in his arms unsure of how to comfort her. Truthfully he was fascinated by her world and wanted to know more but feared asking her more would cause her more pain. "You said he named you?"

"Yes." Sirena said looking at Fili curiously.

"How did he pick his name? As I said before my brother and I were named for our father. So how did your father pick your name?" Fili asked gently.

"Oh! My parents, they met at a beach beside the ocean. They fell in love quickly and conceived me not long after. Father said that when he met my mother he thought he was seeing a Siren and named me after that." Sirena replied.

"He thought your mother was a call of warning?" Fili asked unsure.

Giggling Sirena replied. "No, a Siren-well what father thought were Sirens. He believed they were these mythical creatures that lived in the waters, beautiful women who used their voices and physical beauty to lure men into their deaths."

"That's an interesting creature to name one's daughter after." Fili said a grimace on his face making Sirena laugh again.

"I don't mind it truly. If you ignore the spelling, the name means something along the lines of calm and tranquil."

"But your father meant it more like, temptress who sings to kill." Fili joked.

"Yes, I suppose that's not much better, is it?" Sirena asked.

"You really are from another world aren't you?" Fili said to himself more than her but their proximity allowed her to hear perfectly well.

"Yes, I do believe so. So that means either you or I am a dream." Sirena reasoned.

"I believe you are the dream." Fili said pulling her closer letting his eyes close. "So temptress who sings to kill. Sing me a song."

"Never said I was a good singer." Sirena chuckled out snuggling into Fili's chest, loving the heat his body radiated.

"Anything would be better than my brother."

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I distain all glittering gold

There is none who can console me

But my jolly sailor bold

His hair it hangs in ringlets

His eyes as black as coals

My happiness attend him

Wherever he may go

Come all you pretty fairmaids

Whoever you may be

Who love a jolly sailor

That ploughs the raging sea

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I distain all glittering gold

There is none who can console me

But my jolly sailor bold

…

Sirena opened her eyes, the light from the window momentarily blinding her. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around her small room, the desk and chair where it was last night, the drawer still open from when she grabbed her nightdress. _A dream! It was all just a dream!_

Getting up Sirena quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a warm sweater leaving her room silently, careful not to wake Lily in the case that when she came home it was with company. She quickly filled a bowl with cereal, adding milk and beginning to eat her breakfast when a headache throbbed in her head. Closing her eyes she recalled her dream, it was certainly realistic. Frowning she tried to remember what they spoke about but couldn't recall the information, only able to draw the feeling of safety from the dream.

"Sirena?" Lily called sleepily coming into the room.

"Good morning Lily. How was last night?" Sirena chirped.

"Oh Sirena it was dreadful! By time I got to the party Kyle was making out with some stupid freshman!" Lily said falling into the seat across from Sirena dramatically.

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetie. Do you want to do a girl's day, we can get some movies, junk food, do nails. We can invite the others over." Sirena asked reaching across the table for Lily's arm. Lily nodded her head in response. "Alright, you go through Netflix and pick out some movies, I'll head to the store and pick up some more food and text the girls alright."

"Thanks Rina, you're the best." Lily said smiling at Sirena happily.

"But of course, I am your humble servant Queen Lily." Sirena replied jokingly tying to lighten her mood. It worked because Lily giggled at Sirena rolling her eyes.

"Alright you go, I'm changing into comfy clothes." Lily said heading back to her room.

Sirena grabbed her keys and wallet heading out the door, and getting in the elevator. She quickly sent out texts messages to their other friends telling them it was an emergency girl's day and to bring junk food. Wandering toward her car she recalled the last time they had a girl's day was when Amanda and her boyfriend had broken up. The store had plenty to offer, but Sirena chose just the drinks, some consisting alcohol, and some bags of popcorns, she knew the others would bring chips and ice cream.

"Lily? I'm back, did you pick out a movie yet?" Sirena asked putting the drinks in the fridge and starting a bag of popcorn.

"Yeah, we can start with the notebook!" Lily called from the living room. Sighing Sirena nodded putting the popcorn in a bowl and grabbing some of the drinks heading into the living room not at all surprised by the fact that the entire floor was littered with pillows. She settled down beside on the couch watching as Lily began to eat some of the popcorn her eyes trained on the movie. If Sirena was honest she was hoping for something else, it seemed like all of her friends enjoyed sappy movies when they felt sad. Sirena on the other hand preferred Disney movies or action movies, when she and her last boyfriend had broken up her friends demanded a girl's day and Sirena begrudgingly agreed picking out all the Fast and Furious movies and some of the newer Disney movies.

A knock at the door drew Sirena's attention away from blankly staring at the screen as she wasn't really paying attention. "I'll get it." Almost running to the door, Sirena opened it to find the Megans smiling at her sadly. Megan E, brought a tub of chocolate and vanilla ice cream her bright blue eyes looking at Sirena with a sympathetic smile, her short brown hair pulled back from her face.

"How is she holding up?" Megan E questioned walking in and heading straight for the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer, they wouldn't bring out all the food until everyone was there.

"Fine I suppose. She had only like Kyle for three weeks I think," Sirena replied closing the door behind Megan K.

"Should we talk about sex?" Megan K asked, her long black hair swishing behind her. She had a petite face with light brown eyes and long lashes that girls fawned over, her face pixie like. She was a bit plumper, something she hated but the guys seemed to love her ass.

"Yeah, that usually cheers us all up and laughing the night away." Megan E replied.

"Did you bring your Cosmo's just in case?" Sirena asked.

"Of course, and I'll read it out loud if needed." Megan K replied knowing that she read to saucily that most of the time she couldn't finish one article before all the girls were laughing loudly. "So what are we watching?"

"Right now, the Notebook." Sirena replied grimacing as Megan K squealed and ran to the living room, Megan E sighing and following silently behind.

Sirena ran a hand through her hair as flashes of blonde hair and blue eyes went through her mind. _It was just a dream._ Gripping her arms, Sirena closed her eyes welcoming the memory of warmth and the feel of his arms and hands draped around her body. _Just a dream._ A honeyed voice filled her ears muttering words she did not understand. _Just a dream._

"Sirena can you get the door!" Lily called out. Jumping Sirena looked toward the door not having heard the knock

Sirena walked to the door swiftly, opening it quietly. Brittney and Amanda smiled back at her.

"Hey." Amanda said walking in her arms full of bags. "So who fucked up?"

"Bet it was Kyle." Brittney responded coming in her own arms full of bags.

"Just put that in the kitchen for now until the others get here." Sirena said nodding toward the kitchen. Amanda nodded walking over to the kitchen a swagger in her step. Amanda was small, though a bit taller than Sirena with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes, her skin a Greek tanned color. She was incredibly pretty and one would think incredibly girly until she opened her mouth. Brittney followed behind, her slightly broader shoulders brushing past Sirena's. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and blue eyes that always seemed guarded and untrusting. Brittney was perfectly capable of beating any guy into a bloody pulp if they messed with her.

"Who are we waiting on?" Brittney asked dumping bags onto the table.

"Just Melissa." Sirena replied leaning on the wall.

"What are they watching?" Amanda asked.

"The notebook." Sirena replied sighing when her two friends squealed happily running into the living room to watch the movie.

 _Sirena._ A honeyed voice whispered through her mind. _Just a dream._ Sirena reasoned remembered the way he had said her name, his voice wrapping around it sensually sending a jolt of pleasure through her body. _Just a dream._ Slightly calloused hands caressed her arms and hips sending a jolt through her body. _Just a dream._ A slight scruff scratched at her forehead as a warm kissed was placed. _Just a dream._

"Sirena! That's probably Melissa!" Lily called out. Jolting Sirena ran to the door, opening it completely frazzled.

"You alright there Sirena?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah sorry Melissa. What did you bring?" Sirena asked curiously.

"Oh! Some of the movies Lily texted me to bring, apparently they aren't on Netflix." Melissa said walking into the room. "Shall we go to the living room?"

"Yeah." Sirena replied following the dirty blonde girl into the room. Lily still sat on the couch, Sirena's vacated spot still open. Amanda was leaning up against the couch on the floor, her legs crossed surrounded by pillows. Britt was leaning against an armchair, her legs stretched out in front of her. Megan E sat in the armchair her legs pulled up tight, a blanket covering the ball that was her body. Megan K sat in the last spot open on the couch leaning slightly on Lily. Melissa stayed quiet setting the movies down laying across the floor in front of the TV. Smiling Sirena popped more popcorn quickly bringing the chips and drinks in watching as the girls grabbed for it all. The microwave beeped, drawing Sirena's attention back to the kitchen. She grabbed the ice cream and several spoons, pouring the popcorn into bowls and heading back out with the last of the food.

"So, what's next?" Sirena asked as the title came on for the Notebook, thankful that she had missed it. A flash of gold, _just a dream._

"Did you bring the movies Melissa?" Lily asked between munches on Cheetos.

"Yeah, do you want me to put in the Hobbit?" Melissa asked.

"The Hobbit? Why does that sound so familiar?" Sirena questioned as Melissa popped in the DVD. Friendly open eyes looked at her, trusting her with a child's trust, _just a dream._

"Probably because you read the books, and went to the theaters with us to watch all the movies." Megan E explained.

As the opening scene came on, Sirena dropped her spoon into the tube of ice cream she had been eating her mouth opened in surprise. _Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._


	3. Just a Dream

Hey guys as always rate and review! Oh! Also, I realize that Fili is different in every meeting but you have to remember that for him there are many years between and that means that he is growing and changing as a person!

* * *

"Fili?" Sirena called out as she walked through the woods. Her voice echoed off of the barked trees, the mossy leaves above her head seeming to hold all noise in. A sense of unease filled her, it was no longer snowing in his world, in face it seemed to be summer, if the smoldering heat was anything to say. She was somewhat thankful for the forethought of sleeping in a shirt, pants, and pair of shoes but with the additional heat almost wished she had worn her nightdress instead.

The dry leaves and twigs crunched beneath her feet as she made her way through the thick foliage, never able to see farther than a few yards. Calling out every so often she hoped that Fili would show, as he always did. The only consolation that she found was that at least now she understood how it was possible for her to dream up Tolkien's world. _Only a dream,_ she reminded herself silently.

A twig snapped behind her, the shuffle of leaves almost violent against her ears compared to the relative silence of before. Turning cautiously Sirena looked at where she thought the noise had come from. "Fili, is that you?"

A flash of gold sifting through the brown of the trunks caught her eyes, the golden hue reflecting off of the light that filtered through the leaves.

"Fili, this is not funny!" Sirena exclaimed a thrill of terror going through her spine. "Come out here this instant!"

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" A voice called out from the shadows of the trees. Sirena frowned confused as the dwarf in question appeared. The dwarf before her looked like Fili, but not at the same time. His face had aged some from the last time she had seen Fili, his posture more confident and sure, the scruff of his face having grown out and now sat neatly shaven into a fully grown beard and moustache. The most startling change for Sirena though were his eyes. The same shade of Durin blue looked back at her, but no longer were they open and curious. No, now the pair of eyes that looked at her looked at her with trepidation.

"Fili? Is that you? You look so much older." Sirena said stepping forward curiously reaching a hand up toward his face.

"Don't touch me." Fili said dangerously, batting her hand away with the blunt edge of his sword. "Now answer the question."

"Fili? It's me, Sirena. Don't you remember?" Sirena asked quietly backing away from the male warily. Surely he remembered her, it had only been a day after all.

The blonde dwarf knocked up an eyebrow in question. "That is not possible, Sirena was of the race of man." Fili mumbled more to himself than anything his eyes traveling over the girls form. Though, he did not think it possible for someone else to have eyes like her. "You cannot be her, you look as if you have not aged one day since I last saw her."

"I have, one day to be precise. It has only been one day since I say you last." Sirena replied putting her hands obediently behind her back. Frowning she continued, "though it doesn't look like it's been a day for you."

Fili bit the inside of his lip in thought, her eyes seemed wary but not malevolent, and she carried no weapon, her body in a semi-relaxed pose. Lowering his sword slightly he replied. "It has been seventeen winters since I saw you last."

Sirena frowned stepping forward slightly, watching curiously as Fili took a step back. "Tell me something, only the Sirena I met that night would know."

"Like what?" Sirena questioned curiously.

"What were the circumstances surrounding our first meeting?" Fili said sternly.

"There was this snow storm and we both found refuge in a barn, you were there first and threatened me with those same damned swords." Sirena replied chuckling at the blonde's surprised look.

"How on-it has only been one day for you?" Fili said stepping forward, shuffling both swords into one hand and reaching for her face. The skin of her face was smooth and soft under the pads of his calloused fingers.

Sirena smiled lightly as he ran his thumb over her cheek, his eyes incredulous. "It's really been seventeen years for you?" She asked lightly noting that he aged well for it having been seventeen years.

"Come." Fili commanded suddenly dropping her face and grabbing her hand leading her through the winding paths of the forest. Sirena obeyed noting how Fili seemed to know where he was going. The sound of running water grew louder and louder as the continued to walk. "I have my things set up in a cave hidden over here. We can talk there away from prying ears."

Sirena nodded though Fili could not see and followed behind the blonde dwarf. Fili was leading her so she took the time to look around them. The sun was beginning it's descent from the sky alighting it with hues of gold and pink. "Fili." Sirena murmured confused. The last time she had visited it had been night time, like in her world, but now it was late afternoon. She wasn't sure what that meant, and any unknown worried her.

"Almost there Sirena." Fili promised ignoring the confused tone in her voice as he led her over fallen logs and large boulders. He knew more of the world now and understood that at their first meeting he was much too trusting with information but seeing her again brought back the feeling of instantaneous trust in him. She would not betray him, this he knew for fact though why he knew he did not understand yet.

Fili looked over his shoulder taking a quick peek at the dark haired woman. She did indeed look as she did when they last met, not single sign of the passage of time had marred her face. Blue tints sparkled in her hair with every flash of light on it, he had not realized her hair was a dark blue he thought it black. Smiling Fili watched as her blue/green eyes appraised the forest around them, her pale lips drawn into a thoughtful frown. "Here we are."

Sirena looked over at Fili as he spoke taking in the bunched leaves and branches in front of him. Brow raised she watched as he began to push aside the leaves and branches revealing the opening of a small cave, a pile of wood already inside and ready to be lit. "Fili."

"I was just scouting the area, we will not need these branches hiding the cave any longer. I shall start the fire." Fili said jumping toward the fire."

"Fili." Sirena called out her brow furrowed.

"There." Fili said having successfully started the fire. Looking up he smiled at Sirena. "Come over here Sirena. Otherwise you'll get cold." He said gesturing beside him near the fire.

"Fili." Sirena said her voice troubled.

"Now, it is just me this time. I am out hunting for my mother you see. Kili went the other way, too bad I wish you two could meet." Fili said trailing off in thought. He had told his brother of the mysterious girl he met the night after the storm after they were reunited.

Kili had not believed him as the tracks into the barn were covered by the still falling snow and there were no tracks leading out yet there was no girl. His brother had deemed it all a hallucination, something he teased Fili about once they returned home. Fili's Uncle had frowned when he heard the tale, siding with Kili that it must have been a hallucination. Of course, Fili had defended himself and told his mother that he gave the girl his cloak and bedroll as she was scantily dressed. His mother had nodded her head seeming both happy and worried.

"Fili!" Sirena snapped.

Fili jumped surprised before looking over at Sirena in surprise having been lost in thought. "You needn't yell Sirena."

"Sorry." Sirena muttered pinching the bridge of her nose, the fact that the sun was still up in this world worried her slightly but she had other matters to attend to at the moment. "Look Fili I think I'm the one dreaming." Sirena watched as Fili rolled his eyes, the blue depths filling with annoyance.

"Oh!" Fili exclaimed shaking his head. "Not this again."

"Yes! This again. Fili." Sirena said gently kneeling beside Fili and grabbing his face forcefully. "Oh!"

Having misjudged the distance Sirena was not prepared for how close Fili's face was to hers, nor was she prepared to feel the warmth of his breathe upon her cheeks. Sirena would not deny that there was something about Fili that drew her in, and it wasn't just physical attraction, though there was that also.

"And do you have any proof." Fili asked glancing down, noting how full and kissable her lips looked, especially with her mouth opened in surprise. His eyes snapped back to hers, watching as the glazed look in her eyes snapped away, the opal depths sharp and focused on him.

"What?" Sirena questioned trying to shake the haze from her mind. "Oh! Yes, proof. I do in fact." Sirena stated happily releasing Fili's face, and sitting back on her heels still facing the prince.

"And that is?" Fili asked wanting nothing more than to feel her soft hands on his face again. To press his lips- shaking his head Fili cleared his thoughts.

"You are a story in my world." Sirena relied bubbling with joy at having figured out the problem.

"A story?" Fili said blandly not at all amused by the strange girl.

"Yes, in my world there is a book called the Hobbit and it is a tale of your journey to retake Erebor. That's how I know you and dwarves, orcs, and about the dragon." Sirena said nodding mostly to herself in satisfaction.

Frowning Fili replied. "We are a story. And do we succeed?"

"Well technically yes, you take back the mountain but-" Sirena cut off not certain whether she should finish her statement.

"What Sirena?" Fili demanded.

"I really shouldn't." Sirena muttered looking anywhere but at the blonde dwarf.

"Sirena?" Fili questioned, a frown marring his golden brows.

"It's not- I shouldn't" Sirena stuttered unsure.

Fili felt his stomach clench painfully, thoughts of his baby brother passing through his mind. "Sirena." Fili warned.

"No-nope I'm not saying anymore." Sirena said backing away from the blonde dwarf.

"Sirena, answer the question." Fili snapped.

Pausing Sirena looked at Fili. "You are not a child Fili, please try to act like an adult."

"Sirena." Fili growled dangerously.

"Just because you want something doesn't mean you will get it. So no!" Sirena replied in a huff.

"Sirena, you will answer me!" Fili demanded getting up.

"You don't own! You can't make me do anything!" Sirena yelled outraged by his tone.

"Then, tell me what you aren't saying." Fili demanded loudly.

"I will not! And you don't need to yell." Sirena replied just as loud. She could feel her anger bubbling and simmering she turned sharply heading for the entrance of the cave. They both needed a moment to calm themselves.

A strong grip on Sirena's arm halted her exit, twisting her back. "Tell me!"

No! Let me go Fili!" Sirena screeched struggling in his grip.

"Tell me." Fili said lowly pulling her close to him roughly his temper having snapped. Sirena stumbled into Fili's chest her hands braced against his chest both of their chest heaving.

Sirena whimpered slightly at the pain. "Strop it Fili, you're hurting me." She watched warily as shock filled Fili's eyes. The dwarf released her arm as if burned, so quickly that the force caused her to stumble back falling on her butt.

"Mahal!" Fili said stunned backing away from the girl as if it were her fault his childish temper snapped. "Sirena I did not meant to. What I mean is-of Mahal-come here let me check your arm." Fili stated softly stepping toward the girl.

"No!" Sirena said scrambling back away from Fili. How dare he treat her like that and think he could get away with it!? He needed to learn that everything had consequences! "Don't come near me! You want to know!?" Sirena yelled at him standing at the entrance to the cave. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something was screaming at her to not continue that sentence. But her own temper overruled the voice

"You want to know what I didn't want to tell you. Since its soooo important to you! Well fine then, you die! Are you happy, was that what you wanted to hear?! You, Thorin, and Kili you all die! Happy now?!" Sirena cried her own voice sounding hysterical to herself.

Fili stopped short of approaching the frantic girl, his mouth gaping open in shock. Surely not! It was not possible, he couldn't-no, no. Kili could not die. Not his little brother, not his-

Sirena stood huffing her arms crossed as she watched the emotions flicker over Fili's face. The surprise she was expecting but not the overwhelming grief and sorrow that his face was reflecting. Any anger that Sirena felt quickly disappeared. "Oh." Sirena said softly to herself.

Stepping back she slapped a hand over her mouth horrified. Her father had told her that she had a mighty temper herself that would one day get her in trouble but she didn't think that it would do this. "Oh no, no. Oh God, Fili. Please you have to-you need to-oh what have I down." Sirena muttered sadly. "Please Fili you need to forget I said anything."

Biting her lip, Sirena backed out of the cave slowly not wishing to see the pain of Fili's face any longer. _Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream._ If it was just a dream, why did she have to feel so damned guilty?

Sirena stopped abruptly placing a hand on a nearby tree, attempting to catch her breath as her chest heaved heavily. She looked around frantically trying to figure out what to do, she couldn't go back to Fili. But she didn't know where exactly she was and she knew the possible danger of this world. Blindly she began to walk in a direction. A loud crunching noise made Sirena turn her head.

"Alright Fili come out." Sirena said tiredly. Silence met her ears. "Come on Fili, it's not funny. I'm sorry for blurting that out." Sirena waited a few minutes before taking wary steps forward. "Fili?"

A loud inhuman growl sounded through the silence before a hulking figure jumped from the shrubbery its face gray and deformed, yellow teeth pulled into a murderous smile. The giant creature took a step forward, raising its dirtied weapon. Sirena screaming shrilly turning and running. "Fili!"

"Sirena!" Fili's voice called out, the panic clear in his tone for from her. Sirena turned toward the voice sprinting as if her life depended on it, which it seemed it did.

"Fili!? Help!" Sirena called turning over her shoulder to see how close the figure had gotten. _Bad idea._ "Fili!"

"Sirena!" Fili's voice called out somewhere closer.

The creature growled loudly, tackling Sirena to the ground. Turning on her back, Sirena blindly kicked out at the creature who held her to the ground. "Fili!?"

"Get off of her!" Fili growled coming into view launching himself at the creature. "Filthy orc scum!"

Sirena backed up into the nearest tree her breathe coming in short pants. She watched as Fili circled the beast, his swords flashing in the light as he lunged forward a feral growl escaping his throat. A pained squeal escaped the beast's throat as Fili slashed across its throat with one of his swords, black blood spilling out.

"Come Sirena." Fili commanded grabbing her arm and pulling her away back toward the cave. "Orcs are seldom found alone. We must get back to the cave and lay low until they go."

Shuddering Sirena nodded. "I've never seen an orc in person."

"And let us try so you don't see another, come quickly now." Fili said pushing Sirena toward the cave, grabbing the brushed aside branches and leaves and covering the mouth of the small cave. "Sirena." Fili called quietly the cave all but dark, only small filters of light shining through.

"Here." Sirena said leaning heavily against the wall of the cave.

"Oh, Sirena I'm sorry." Fili mourned sitting beside her, pulling her shaking form into his embrace. "I should not have yelled or grabbed you. My mother says that I have the famous Durin temper and I need to learn how to control it."

"It's okay." Sirena sniffed burying her face into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her. "I shouldn't have said anything. Fili truly you need to forget what I said-it could change things."

"Is that so bad. That if I were to know the truth that I may be able to save my little brother, my uncle, myself?" Fili asked gently rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I suppose not. But if Thorin rules I do not know how much that will change." Sirena whispered.

"What else is there?" Fili questioned curiously.

"No Fili." Sirena said shaking her head slightly. "I cannot tell you more please-you must trust me on this."

"I do not like it but fine." Fili conceded pulling a blanket over the two of them, making himself comfortable. "How do we die?"

"I don't exactly know. In the books it just says that Thorin died and you and Kili died protecting his body. The movies branch off from the books, they add more details change some things. I haven't seen the last movie yet, I never went when it was in theaters and haven't rented the movie. If this world is based off of the movies, if I watch it then I will know but if it's more off of the books I have no idea." Sirena said honestly

"What is a movie?" Fili questioned.

"It's a live action rendition of a story, in this case the book. Like a play or something like that." Sirena reasoned.

"I see." Fili said though he didn't really. "Will you watch this movie and tell me. Incase my world follows that plot."

"I- Fili I shouldn't change things." Sirena said unsure.

"Please? Even if it is only Kili. Please, my mother cannot lose us all." Fili said sorrowfully his forehead resting on the top of her head.

"I'll think about it alright?" Sirena said gently.

"That is all I can ask of you." Fili whispered.

Sirena closed her eyes starting to nod off when she heard Fili's voice whisper again. "Will you disappear again?

"What do you mean?" Sirena questioned leaning back so that she could look at Fili's face, though it was hard in the dark.

"When I woke up you were gone. Almost convinced myself that the whole thing was a dream, then seventeen years later you appear again." Fili said cupping her face. "I had enjoyed speaking with you and felt sorrow at the possibility that I would never be able to again."

"I suppose then yes I will disappear and if I reappear it will be several more years for you." Sirena whispered leaning into his hand. The shock of how soothed she seemed by the act scared her.

"Sing to me?" Fili questioned, having missed the sound of her voice.

La la lu, la la lu

Oh, my litter star sweeper

I'll sweep the stardust for you

La la lu, la la lu

Little soft fluffy sleeper

Here comes a pink cloud for you

La la lu, la la lu,

Little wandering angel

Fold up you wings close your eyes

La la lu, la la lu

And may love be your keeper

La la lu, la la lu, la la lu

"Sleep Sirena. I will see you again someday." Fili soothed releasing her face.

…

Sirena woke with a pained crick in her neck. Looking around she noticed, all of her friends in similar positions strewn out and about in the room, bags of food and empty bottles surrounding them. Stepping around them quietly she made her way to the shower, rinsing off the grim from their girl's day. She wondered if she could keep saying that Fili was just a dream, it seemed like it at first. She would readily agree to that but the warmth of his body, the beat of his heart under her ear, the rasp of his voice, could she have really made all of that up?

"Right, this means I need a plan." Sirena mumbled to herself. Getting ready she decided that it was best if she went out to get the movie and watch it in her room, with the door closed. She didn't need her friends bursting in thinking that she had lost all sense of reality, in case she really had.

Sneaking back through the living room she made sure all of her friends were still fast asleep before getting into her car and driving to the store. She didn't smile at the woman who greeted her when she entered the store, she didn't stop in the beauty products, or food, and she went straight to the media section searching the shelves for the latest hobbit movie. She didn't stop and talk to Kyle as she walked past him to the register, she should have paused to give him a condescending look so he would know he messed up but she didn't care. As the lady at the register rung up the movie and Sirena swiped her card, all her mind could think about was the blonde dwarf who had saved her life, and now she was going to return the favor even it was only a dream.

"Have a good day." The lady at the register said kindly handing over the bag with the movie in it.

"Hmmm. Oh yes! Thank you! You too." Sirena said started from her thoughts as she grabbed the movie and raced back to the apartment she shared with Lily. Sneaking past her friends she quickly closed the door to her room making sure to lock it before opening up her laptop and starting the movie.

... "Oh!" Sirena exclaimed wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Well now I at least know how they die." Exiting out of the movie screen she went to google trying to find out how they had died in the books and why. If somehow Sirena was going to change the reasoning she needed to know why Tolkien had killed them in the first place. An online copy of the book provided no information as it only said:

Fili and Kili had fallen defending him with shield and body, for he was their mother's elder brother.

She continued to search relentlessly hoping to find something else something more but to no avail. Sighing she turned off her computer her eyes and head pained. She hoped dearly then that the Fili of her dream followed the plot of the movie and not that of the book for it provided almost no information. Getting up she crossed the room peeking out her door, finding the living room empty. Biting her lip she wiped the last of her tears from her face, heading to the kitchen. She put some pop tarts in the toaster, sitting down at the table with a glass of milk.

"Hey Sirena. I was wondering where you were, just assumed you decided to sleep in your room." Lily stated coming into the kitchen grabbing the pop tarts and handing one to Sirena, munching on the other.

"Lily can I ask you a question." Sirena whispered unsure staring into her milk. A million thoughts rushed through her head, how was she to sort out her feelings this way.

Lily paused, setting down her pop tart seriously. "Of course."

Looking up at Lily, Sirena gazed at her sadly. "Have you ever met someone, and there was this instant attraction and you thought how easy it would be to fall in love with this person." Lily's brows shot up in surprise as she gazed at her friend curiously knowing that this conversation would hold no teasing, that Sirena needed her to be completely serious.

"Me personally? No but I believe it's possible I mean aren't your parents perfect examples? They only knew each other for two months before your mom became pregnant with you and until your dad's last day he talked about his love for her." Lily said gently. Sirena's eyes snapped towards Lily's.

"Yes, but we have no proof that they would have worked out, I mean my mom died before my parents could really spend quality time with each other." Sirena reasoned.

Shrugging Lily replied. "But that didn't matter to your father. He wouldn't let anyone put a number on his love, he didn't care for how long he knew her only that he knew what he felt for her."

Sirena leaned back tangling her hands in her hair in frustration. "What if I knew someone let's call her Rose." Lily snorted lightly. "What if Rose met someone, and she had only known him for two days, not even two full days and they had already fought but she had this freakish attraction to him. What if she had already shared so much more with him then she had with anyone else so early on. What if she found herself easily able to fall in love with him?"

Lily looked at Sirena sadly reaching forward for one of her hands. "I would tell Rose to give it a shot, to try to fall in love."

"But love hurts people! You saw my dad, he was such a happy person but every so often he would get this far away look on his face and I had never seen him as sad as the day we went to my mother's grave." Sirena reasoned her voice coming out in panicked chocked sobs.

"He never regretted it though." Lily said seriously.

"Maybe not." Sirena agreed looking away tears in her eyes. "What if to give love a shot Rose would have to leave everything and everyone she knew."

"Could you live with the regret of not trying?" Lily whispered sadly.

"We were talking about Rose." Sirena commented her lips pulled into a thin line. Lily gave her a meaningful look making her half smile. "Fine, what if I did that. Left everything and everyone behind for the possibility of loving him. What if we don't fall in love and I'm stuck never to see anyone I've come to love again."

"Like I said Sirena, will you regret not giving it a shot? It's all up to you, if you want to risk it I support you, if you don't I support you. But Sirena you went out with a guy for months and you never felt even an inclination that you could love him and now here is this guy you've none for not even two days." Lily reasoned. "Really it's frightening how quick you've grown feelings for him."

Sirena snorted. "You're telling me." Standing up Sirena put her cup in the sink. "What if I go and we fall out of love. What if this is just a short burst of affection."

"Possible I guess." Lily said looking at Sirena from her seat. "But for the 10 years I've known you Sirena you have never done something impulsively."

"Yeah I guess." Sirena conceded. "Oh, I finally watched the last Hobbit movie."

"Oh yeah! Isn't it so sad about them? Thorin, Fili, and Kili honestly I would give anything to change that." Lily said trailing off.

"Anything?" Sirena asked raising a brow.

"Well I mean not anything, they aren't even real. I just- you know what I meant." Lily said laughing to herself not aware of how those words effected Sirena.

"What if he isn't real?" Sirena asked sadly. Lily misunderstanding her question answered.

"You won't know it isn't real until you try." Lily replied.

"What if he dies?" Sirena asked quietly. "What if he dies and leaves me like my mother left my father."

"Then you will have the memory and the depth will depend on how much you will allow yourself." Lily responded seriously. "Sirena who is this guy?"

"No one." Sirena said shaking her head. "Never mind just forget about it."

"If you're sure but Sirena seriously, don't be so afraid of love." Lily called out as Sirena walked back to her room.

…

"Fili?" Sirena called into the night. The forest looked somewhat familiar, it looked similar to the place she had met Fili that second night. She listened quietly, hoping to hear the sound of running water. A soft whooshing met her ears causing her to smile brightly. She tred through the branches carefully, wary of what had happened last time, she also did not know how much time had passed since the last time. Tall trees surrounded her, their leaves a dark green, splaying ominous shadows around her. There was the occasional tweet of a bird, the rustle of a squirrel, the chirp of an insect but for the most part the forest was silent. A palpable silence that put Sirena on edge.

A small light found its way in front of Sirena, promising the openness of the rushing river. Biting her lip Sirena left the safety of the covered branches for the clearing surrounding the running water. The water glistened a clear blue, Sirena able to see all the way to the ground beneath the water, glistening rocks having been smoothed by the current and swimming flashes of color showed life in its liquid depths. She warily walked toward the river wondering briefly if she would be able to find the cave on her own, perhaps Fili was there.

Turning to her right she decided on her path heading that direction, following the water's path peering out at the surrounding rocks and boulders hoping to see something familiar. The sound of crackling wood drew her attention to a small opening. Smiling Sirena rushed toward the noise.

"Fili!" Sirena yelled happily stopping short at the sight before her. Fili laid his back against the rock, most of his clothes sitting by the fire drying. He sat with a sword raised shakily his body covered in scratches and blood. "Oh my god Fili what in the hell happened?"

"Sirena?" Sighing Fili lowered his sword. "It's been twenty four years and you still look the same."

"I should it's only been one more day for me." Sirena whispered sitting beside the dwarf. He had filled out more, muscles rippling beneath taught sun tanned skin littered with small scars. His facial hair continued to stay trimmed nicely, a bead hanging from his beard similar to how she had seen Thorin wear before Erebor had been taken. His blue eyes looked at her openly and kindly, though she could tell that he guarded himself much more closely than he had when they had first met. "What happened?"

"Nothing big, Orc attack. Got separated from the group when an orc tossed me over the ledge into that river." Fili said pain shooting through his body at every word. For Sirena it may have only been three days but for him it had been closer to 41 years, more than half of his life. Already talk spread around his Uncle that a quest to Erebor was to take place and he had prayed every night that the mysterious girl would show up to give him the information that he needed. He had left his home and slept in this cave many a nights in the hopes that she would turn up.

"An orc attack sounds like a big deal." Sirena whispered grabbing the clothe that lay aside and gently pressing them on Fili's wounds. "You did a poor job cleaning these."

Chuckling Fili responded. "I was in the middle of cleaning them when I heard you, I wasn't sure if you were friend or foe." Sirena smiled lightly before resuming the cleaning of the wounds.

"Do you have anything to close these?" Sirena questioned worriedly.

"Just some wrap to bind them, most medical supplies are with our medic." Fili murmured gesturing to the white cloth lying by the fire.

"Right, well that will have to do until your friends find you. Perhaps I should go out and look for them." Sirena murmured standing.

"No!" Fili said urgently grabbing her wrist trying to ignore the increased pace of his heart. "We do not know if the enemy is still out there and it is too dangerous. They will find me, they will search down this river and Kili knows of this cave."

Sitting back down Sirena nodded uncertainly. "If you are sure. Now no more moving you will disrupt your wounds." Sirena worked diligently cleaning his wounds, careful not to stop too long on any wound that would give the indication that she was incredibly distracted by the body in front of her.

"It's good to see you again." Fili whispered watching Sirena carefully. Yes it had been 41 years, in which he had only seen her twice, and had many a day to think about her. He had much time to think on her and found his mind straying to her more and more frequently, when he was walking through town, fighting with his brother, the moments before he fell asleep. She had only met him twice and already she consumed his every thought and breathe. He had asked his mother how someone knew when they had met their one. His mother, Dis, had been ecstatic happily telling him all that she knew, it was almost instant for some, for others it could be years before the realized it. But in all cases it was the same, one moment, and instant, that was all it took and both dwarves would know, that was why there were no arranged marriages because the danger of a dwarf finding their one after marriage was too great a risk to take. For Fili, he knew instantly, the moment he had seen her in that little dress in the barn under piles of snow he knew. The only problem was she was not a dwarf, hell she wasn't from his world. The morning after their second night he had thought it possible that she was indeed a dream of his as, like the first night, he woke alone with no indication that she had been there in the first place.

"You too Fili." Sirena said gently cleaning his wounds of the blood. She almost laughed when she went to gently cleaning his face of the blood, struggling to get it from the blonde hair of his beard and moustache. "You know, I think you would look quiet dashing if you braided your moustache."

"Braided my-that would look ridiculous." Fili said incredulously.

"Perhaps but think of the benefits." Sirena said smirking.

"And what would that be?" Fili asked curiously his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"Well if anyone would wish to kiss you they would simply need to tug on the beads of your moustache." Sirena said blushing all the while, was she really flirting with him?

One side of Fili's lips knocked up in a slight smile. "Hmmm, I hadn't thought about that. Though the same could be said about the bead of my beard."

"Yes, I suppose so but there is only one bead of your beard and you hold two swords so you should have to braids and beads." Sirena said looking shyly up at Fili through her lashes.

"I will take that into consideration." Fili murmured gazing lovingly down at Sirena. "You know I have been thinking of a nickname for you."

"Oh?" Sirena said curiously. "And what have you thought of so far."

"Not much I must admit I thought of calling you my Mesmel but I find that much too generic." Fili said nodding his head thoughtfully. Sirena nodded her head along with him, having no idea what he was talking about. "But I finally decided that for you my little Naskhûna, to call you Budgel."

"And what does that all mean." Sirena questioned turning to grab the wrappings.

"Not telling." Fili responded sneakily.

"Ah, well in that case." Sirena said rolling her eyes as she carefully wrapped the more severe wounds, promising to look those words up later.

"Did you find out how we died?" Fili questioned gently, both wanting and fearing the answer that she could provide.

Nodding her head she replied. "Yes and no. As I already stated there are two versions of the stories and I do not know which one you will follow. If it is the book I tried to find what I could but there is no description only that you gave yourself to defend your mother's brother."

"And if it follows the other, the play of sorts." Fili questioned desperately hoping it would so he would know.

"I cannot divulge much information." Sirena said unsure. "No, Fili you must trust me with this decision for it is not done lightly. What I can tell you though is that-if you meet an elf named Tauriel-"

"An elf?" Fili spit the word out harshly. "I should hope we don't."

"If you do you will be changing your mind quickly. But if you do meet a she elf by the name of Tauriel, she has long red hair and bright green eyes. If you meet her and your brother and she become friends then you must promise me this." Sirena said sternly.

"I doubt my brother would befriend and elf." Fili muttered bitterly.

"Fili, he does. When the battle occurs-" Sirena said seriously.

"What battle?" Fili exclaimed alarmed.

Shaking her head Sirena continued. "No Fili, I will not divulge more information than necessary. If he does and a battle occurs, you will find yourself with your brother, Thorin, and Dwalin. There will be snow on the ground and the sound of the battle below, Thorin will send you across the ice to scout ahead for any orcs. Fili please, if this happens you must tell him it's a trap and you must return to the heat of the battle! And make certain that Thorin wears a mithril shirt, in fact all three of you should. And do not separate yourself from Kili, whatever you do stay by each other sides."

"I will." Fili said quietly stilling Sirena's shaking hands. "Do not worry Budgel, I will not let this opportunity go to waste."

"There." Sirena said gently, stepping back from Fili's form.

"Come here Budgel." Fili said gently reaching out for her to sleep in his arms as she had done the night before.

"You are injured Fili." Sirena warned grabbing his blanket fully planning on draping it over him.

"And you are tiny, it will not hurt me." Fili reasoned wishing to hold her close to him as it brought him a comfort he had never known and rued the fact that it could not happen more often.

"Fine." Sirena finally conceded crawling up between his legs, snuggling into his form, shots of electricity shooting through her body at the skin to skin contact. Fili grabbed the blanket draping it around them.

"Do not worry about the fire." Fili said soothingly. "It will go out when it is ready to."

"Okay." Sirena said resting her head against his chest reassured by the steady beat of his heart.

"Sirena, Budgel. There is only one thing I do not understand." Fili said frowning out into the night.

"What is it?" Sirena asked listening to his heart pump strongly in his body.

"Why? Why did we die?" Fili asked pain seeming into his voice.

Sighing Sirena searched for the right words. "I was curious about that myself. I researched it and found two possibilities. The first being that you are Thorin's nephew and there is a strong Uncle Nephew bond in Old English tales. The love and loyalty between Uncles and Nephews very important to Tolkien, the man who wrote the stories."

"And the other?" Fili asked somewhat comforted by that reason.

"You won't like this one surely." Sirena responded.

"It matters little whether or not I enjoy the fact, tell me please." Fili pleaded.

"In the Hobbit, the book it is mentioned that Kili is the elder brother yet in the appendixes of the Lord of the Rings it is mentioned that you are the elder. Tolkien-he wrote the hobbit first and the Lord of the Rings second, but he had been planning on rewriting the Hobbit and the appendixes included many hints of what he may have wanted to change. These were studied carefully by Peter Jackson, the man in charge of the movie-the play." Sirena said tiredly.

"So we died because he could not decide which one of us was elder?" Fili asked anger creeping into his heart, his baby brother died for that?

"It would have been an awkward decision on deciding which young dwarf was to be king so he gave you loyal deaths." Sirena said gently.

"I do not like that." Fili said stubbornly having already reigned in his anger, as he had no reason to be such toward Sirena.

Chuckling Sirena responded. "I did not think you would."

"You know sometimes I wander if you are the dream." Fili said quietly to himself, the dream of his heart.

"What does it matter if either of us are dreams." Sirena said not wanting to talk of the subject which plagued her mind.

"Will you sing to me Budgel?" Fili questioned pulling her tighter against his chest.

Hush now my baby

Be still love don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember this lullaby

Soon I'll be with you when you dream

River, oh river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bear

Do you know somewhere he can live free

River deliver him there

"Thank you, sleep now Budgel. I will see you someday."

* * *

Budgel-Dream of all dreams (Fili's endearment as she thinks he is just a dream)

Mesmel- Jewel of all Jewels

Naskhûna- Temptress


	4. Not Just a Dream

Whooo! We are almost there! Anyway guys pretty please review and comment. Do you like it? Hate it? Have any ideas? I will take it all into consideration!

Disclaimer: Reminder that I do not own anything, and that includes the songs I put in all of my chapters and the quote from the locket.

* * *

"Sirena!" Lily called banging her fist against her door. "Wake up, you have class soon!"

Sirena opened her eyes groggily looking over to her door where she could swear she heard Lily muttering about how lucky she is to have her. Running a tired hand over her face she replied. "Alright! I'm getting up!"

Tossing the covers aside, she ran a hair through her hair pausing when her fingers tangled around something cold. She jumped up from her bed stunned, running to her mirror, her shaky fingers still clasped around the cold object in her hair. _Please let it be a bug._

Sirena sat in front of her mirror pushing aside her tangled mess of hair to reveal the object still clasped in her hand. Her fingers moved slowly, revealing a deep blue bead hanging from the end of an unfamiliar braid. _Fili._

The blonde dwarf must have put the braid in her hair after she had fallen asleep, as it looked like the bead from his beard. "Wait-this means-"

"Sirena!" Lily yelled from the bathroom.

"It's not a dream." Sirena whispered amazed choosing not to dwell on the fact that the orc two nights ago could have killed her and she could have gotten frost bite from three nights ago.

"Sirena!" Lily yelled exasperated at her childhood friend and roommate.

Running to her door, Sirena tossed it open a smile on her lips. "I'm not going to class today!" She called back running toward her friend her body full of joy. "It wasn't a dream Lily! It wasn't a dream!" Sirena yelled grabbing Lily's hands and literally jumping with joy.

"What?" Lily questioned attempting to pull her hands from Sirena's. "Sirena are you alright? And what in God's name is that in your hair!"

Ignoring her friend, Sirena pushed Lily from the bathroom taking her place. "Yes I'm fine and it's nothing. I just having something that I need to do so I won't make it to class today." Sirena said excitedly running a brush through her hair. "I'm going to do it Lily."

At the sudden serious tone of her excited friend Lily looked at her curiously. "Do what?"

Setting down the brush she turned to her friend smiling widely though her eyes and tone noted the gravity of what she was going to say. "I'm going to take the chance."

"Alright then. Are you going to at least email your teachers?" Lily asked curiously.

The smile slowly slipped from Sirena's face as she realized the consequences of what she was going to attempt to do. "No, there isn't much point. Lily-"

"I've got to head to class! But we will talk later." Lily called grabbing her backpack from the couch.

"Lily. Do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Sirena whispered playing with her hands.

"About the guy, yeah and I can't wait to meet him." Lily said enthusiastically.

"No." Sirena said shaking her head. "Not that part."

"The part about leaving?" Lily questioned sadly dropping her bag. "But surely you don't have to leave right now! Let us meet him first and then we will tell you what we think."

"There isn't much time." Sirena replied, If Fili was 35 when they met and the second meeting happened 17 years later and the third 24 years after that, that meant that a total of 41 years had gone by plus his age meant that he had been 76 when they talked and if she remembered correctly he was 82 when he travelled in the Hobbit and died. She needed to figure out how to get to him and quick.

"Don't be rash Sirena." Lily said stepping toward her friend.

"I thought you told me that I should go for it." Sirena muttered.

"No, I said would you regret not taking the chance, not to do it." Lily assured running a hand through her friend's hair.

"I will though-if I don't go and at least try. Oh Lily I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Sirena said her eyes filling with tears, now that I now it's not a dream, she added to herself.

"If that's what you want, just don't make any decision before I get back okay?" Lily pleaded.

Biting her lip Sirena nodded her head. Lily smiled happily clapping her friend on the back.

"Alright, I've got to go then. Oh! And happy birthday Sirena, it's your 21, we will do a shot book this upcoming weekend." Lily said enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get back." Sirena said sadly. When the door closed Sirena walked back to her room frowning. Her birthday? A passing memory flashed through her mind, a date, placed in bold black letters on Tolkien's website.

Running to her computer she flipped it open typing in google quickly, hoping that what she was thinking was wrong. October 10th, the date today, the day she was born, the day her mother died. The webpage loaded quickly, October 10th, the day the sons of Durin died at the Battle of Five Armies. "Oh my god."

Sirena sat on her bed the happiness slowly draining from her body, there was no way that was all a coincidence. Every day thus far had been randomly chosen, the seasons never matched. She prayed that today would not be an exception.

 _Sirena._

Sirena looked around her room, thinking she had imagined the voice. Sighing she leaned back, even if she did figure out a way to get to them awake, which she had never done how was she supposed to save them. Besides with all the time that had already passed between the two by time they spent one month's time together her time, he probably would have died.

 _Sirena._

Shaking her head, Sirena walked over to her closet frowning. She pulled the door open warily, Narnia going through her mind. Nothing happened.

Sirena muttered to herself thinking she had gone completely mad. She changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans pulling her black knee high boots over them. Slipping on a baggy white knit sweater, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, letting the braid hand down by her face. Looking around she found that she was ready.

 _Sirena._

Sirena sifted through her closet looking for her books. "Aha!" She exclaimed grabbing the four books bound by a silver chain. "Weird, I don't remember putting this around them." Sirena pulled the chain from the books, noting that a single pendant hung from it. It was slightly smaller than her palm, and the front had a heart shaped opal with silver metal surrounding it, the color reminded her of her eyes. Frowning she ran her thumb over it before deciding to place it around her neck. She picked the books up setting them down on her bed beside the duffle. The sound of paper landing on the floor drew her attention away from her belongings, she would have to take some clothes out to fit the books in.

Picking up the paper, she frowned at the handwriting. It didn't look like hers, or her fathers, in fact it looked like the font of the Middle-Earth books.

 _Sirena._

Change their story

J.R.R. Tolkien

 _Sirena._

Frowning Sirena ran her hands over the words slinging the duffle over her shoulder. She nearly gasped when she felt the pendent heat on her chest. Looking down she noted it glowed slightly, grabbing it she looked it over noticing a small notch in the side. Pushing on it, she watched as it popped open, a picture of her parents hanging on one side a quote on the other. "Your life can change in an instant. That instant can last forever."

 _Sirena._

Sirena screamed startled as the pendant let off a bright life, feeling it surrounding her body gently.

…

"Ah! We have been expecting your arrival." A voice called from behind her. Sirena turned quickly almost wincing when her neck cracked. The man, if she could call him that, was larger, much larger than her and any other human she knew. He stood tall and strong his skin tanned, his hair dark. Muscles rippled ominously as he breathed deeply, a large hammer in his hand. Sirena would have screamed and ran if not for the kind blue eyes that gazed at her.

"Who are you?" Sirena questioned taking a step back.

"Don't worry Lass, none of us wish to harm you." A gentle voice said stepping forward, his height much closer to Sirena's.

"You're Thror. Your Thorin's grandfather." Sirena gaped.

"That I am Lass, listen to Lord Mahal speak he has a very nice offer for you." Thror said watching as the girl before him fidgeted nervously. The bead handing from her hair did not pass his notice either.

"Yes forgive me. I did not mean to frighten. Our universe has many worlds." Mahal said his voice powerful. "And sometimes, there are tales of these other worlds, your Tolkien was able to peer into ours and write our stories."

"But his stories tell much father in time then what I've visited, if that makes sense." Sirena stuttered.

"Aye he did, but the worlds do not follow the same times as each other nor are they straight paths. Anyway that matters little, what does matter is that Tolkien was considering changing his stories did he not?" Mahal questioned a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes, he died before he could rewrite the Hobbit." Sirena said unsure.

"Did you ever wonder why some facts differed so greatly why he even wished to change the story in the first place?" Mahal questioned.

Shrugging Sirena replied. "I suppose."

"It was because he looked back in at our world and as I said the time lines are not identical. Which meant when he looked back in, Thorin and his nephews had not died. Tolkien was not sure how to change such a large difference and so he didn't instead he put hints in the appendixes of his books." Mahal said gently. "Do you know what changed?"

"No." Sirena whispered already assuming the answer.

"You did. The timelines did not match and when Tolkien looked back in it was after you had met Fili and saved his life."

"But that was before he finished writing Lord of the Rings which happened way before I-"

"The timelines are not straight parallels with each other." Mahal interrupted.

"So, I'm meant to save them, to change things?" Sirena asked incredulously.

"Yes, when Tolkien looked back into Middle Earth he found that Fili had become King and not Dain, he found that Thorin had ruled after the retake of Erebor. He was not able to understand what had changed and so he could not rewrite his stories." Mahal said thoughtfully

"But why me?" Sirena questioned curiously.

"Ah, that is the question indeed. Your mother was able to see into other worlds, like Tolkien, she was an author was she not? Did she not write stories of other worlds? When she birthed you, she understood that she would not live and so she gave up her life for yours, transferring her abilities to you." Mahal commented seating himself in a large chair, the other dwarves sitting around him.

"So because she died for me, that was why I was able to meet Fili?" Sirena questioned.

"Yes, because she died for you on October 10 as Fili did for his Uncle, your fates became deeply intertwined."

"That's pretty far-fetched." Sirena mumbled pulling on her sweater nervously.

"Perhaps to the mind of a mortal it is, but you must remember that your world is not the only world, and in these other world there is magic still alive. It has all but vanished from your world." Mahal stated taking a sip from his golden goblet.

"Right, so then how am I here?" Sirena questioned looking into Mahal's eyes noticing that they were the same Durin blue of Thorin's and Fili's.

Frowning Mahal replied. "I told you."

"Yes." Sirena said nodding her head. "I understand that my mother shared a similar ability to Tolkien and when she died it transferred to me but you said Tolkien looked into the worlds, he did not visit the world. How did I visit Fili? How am I visiting you?"

"That pendant of course." Mahal stated as if it was abhorrently obvious.

"The pendant?" Sirena questioned slowly, holding the pendant in front of her.

"If I may?" Thror said stepping forward. Mahal nodded his head giving the dwarf permission. "When a human is born with the abilities of your mother and Tolkien it is weak when young and grows as they do. However, she passed her fully developed abilities onto a baby. That pendant she gave to your father to make sure you wore every day. It sucked the magic from you so that you could grow up normally, it would have kept your abilities in check."

"Until my father died and I took it off." Sirena whispered. "I thought it was just a plain silver heart, I never saw the stone or the locket before, is this truly the same?"

"It is, because you took off the necklace and your magic was able to flow back into your body and you began to see the world as it really was. No longer was the pendant plain, no longer was your world alone in the universe." Thror said thoughtfully.

"So all of the magic that built up, in the pendant in my body that was why I was able to visit Fili?" Sirena asked unsure.

"Yes, but only when your mind was not fighting the magic, when you slept." A strong voice said from behind Thror. A tall blonde dwarf strode forward, his body large and muscular. The dwarf had a strong jaw that pointed slightly at the chin, his bushy blonde brows sat heavily above the brownest eyes Sirena had ever seen. His stood a head above Thror, making Sirena frown for she thought that the line of Durin were the tallest of dwarves. A pale scar ran down from the edge of his left brow, over his cheek, and threw his lips, the line disappearing down into his shirt.

"Are you?" Sirena questioned unsure.

"Vili, at your service." The stout dwarf said kindly dipping his head in greeting.

"Your Fili's father?"

"And Kili's. I see he has given you a courting braid." Vili said smiling at the braid hanging from Sirena's head.

"Oh!" Sirena exclaimed grabbing the braid and running her fingers over the bead. "Is that what this was? He must have done it after I had fallen asleep in his arms, for when I woke in my world it was there."

"Yes, that braid shows his intention to take you as his bride, as his one. The bead showing that it is a dwarf of the clan of Durin." Vili said smiling. "Dis put a similar braid in my hair many a years ago." Vili stated pushing back his hair so Sirena could see a similar though different braid in his hear, a blue bead hanging from the end.

"I see." Sirena whispered fingering the bead.

"Was that enough proof for you?" Mahal asked from his seat.

"Excuse me?" Sirena asked curiously.

"The braid did it not prove that you were not dreaming? As did the bandages on Fili when he awoke the next morning." Mahal said.

"I suppose but none of that explains how I am here now." Sirena said exasperated annoyed at the change of topic.

"It does though, you have accepted the magic and so your body did not need to wait until you were asleep and not only that but you put on the pendant, the thing that had stored up all of your magic from your childhood. That was enough to transport you here physically, permanently if you so wish." Another voice called standing beside Vili. Sirena stared at the dwarf hard, he looked like Thorin save for the slight roundness of his face, the fact that his hair was a bit lighter and he had smile lines around his mouth and eyes. "Frerin at your service."

"Thorin's little brother." Sirena stated. "That would explain the similarity."

"Truly?" Frerin question rubbing his stubbled chin. "But which of us if more handsome?"

"Do not ask your future niece that." Vili admonished punching him lightly on the arm.

"She can answer honestly, it's me obviously." Frerin joked.

"Sorry Frerin, I'm partial towards blondes." Sirena teased lightly squeezing her braid. Vili laughed loudly clapping Frerin on the back, nearly making him topple forward.

"There is one last thing my dear." Mahal said gravelly bringing the lightened mood down. "I will help send you to the aid of the sons of Durin but your magic in the presence of another world will slowly begin to change form into something different, even I do not know what."

Sirena nodded her head in acceptance. "I would be fine with losing it all together, I do not really have much of a use for it."

Chuckling Mahal continued. "The other thing, is your acceptance that you shall never return to your world and the forfeit of any knowledge you learned from the books. Though we will leave you with your memories with Fili and some of the basic knowledge of Middle-Earth."

"I figured I would never return and I have no one to return to, so that is a moot point. As for the knowledge, I accept future knowledge is not something I enjoy." Sirena said nodding her head in agreement.

"Excellent, the knowledge will leave you slowly. We will start with the most future of information and work back. You will have quiet the headache for a while after." Mahal stated. "I will return you as you are though and it will leave you in our world."

"That is alright with me." Sirena agreed.

"The time we are going to send you back to is very precarious." Mahal said slowly.

"Meaning?" Sirena questioned not sure if she truly wanted the answer.

"Thorin just overcame the gold sickness and is currently trying to break down the wall." Frerin said quickly grimacing when his grandfather sent him a glare.

"Perfect, so I have very little time to form a plan to save them. Great." Sirena mumbled.

"Don't remind me." Thror said stepping forward. "Take this." He said handing her a ring. "With this Thorin should hopefully trust you enough to not kill you on sight."

"Lovely thought." Sirena muttered.

"Yes, now when you see my brother do not forget to tell him that if he continues to look so stern he will never find a wife." Frerin said smirking.

"I value my life, so no." Sirena replied ignoring the young dwarf.

"You will be fine." Vili said stepping forward and embracing the young girl like a daughter. "If anyone can save my sons it is you. You will make us all proud. Do not fear over the future. Tell my sons how proud I am of them, and tell Thorin how thankful I am that he-that he was able to be there when I wasn't. And tell Dis-" Vili cut off a sobbed choked in his throat. "Tell Dis that I will be waiting here for her, patiently and with all the love in the world."

Sirena nodded her head smiling sadly at the dwarf.

"Are you ready?" Mahal called.

Sirena turned toward the Vala nodding. "As I'll ever be."

"Then I wish you luck."


	5. No Turning Back Now

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Also I rewrote the first four chapters, not much just adding stuff, fixing other things. Anyways please go back and reread before continuing. It isn't completley necessary but it would make things seem less rushed I think.

Finally pretty please review! Guys, what do you think? Not just love it, hate it? Comments, concerns, helpful ideas? I promise I try to take literally everything you guys say into concideration when I write. I have gone back and re-wrote chapters in other stories because of comments. You won't hurt my feelings, and if you aren't comfortable putting it publically feel free to PM me.

* * *

Sirena felt her body crash against the cold stone floor, her hands braced out in front of her, pain shooting up her arm, the air knocked from her body. "Gee thanks Mahal."

Standing, she dusted herself off looking around. Peter Jackson had not done the place justice, not in the least. The stone that carved the mountain was indeed the blue/green that was in the film though it seemed more grand and intricate than anyone could have imagined. In every door way, by every lamp, strewn across the walls and up reaching for the ceiling were carved runes, telling a story Sirena assumed. The lights were not lit by were Sirena stood yet for some reason the halls were not dark, they were lit with an almost magical glow, from the stones she thought.

Her steps echoed loudly through the halls as she made her way through the winding, and confusing, passageways of Erebor praying that she would run into someone, anyone at this point. The faint sound of voices reached her ears, directing her in a direction she did not know.

"Hurry!"

"We don't have much time."

"We need to get to Dain!"

"Bring it on!"

Sirena peaked her head around a corner finding herself on the top of a stairwell that led directly down toward a bridge like structure to were the dwarves were. She watched them for a moment, as the scrambled around trying to get the large stone that was blocking the entrance away. Searching, she felt her eyes look through all the dwarves (which looked remarkably like the ones Peter Jackson portrayed) looking for a head of blonde hair. "Fili." She whispered. Of course she didn't account for the large echo that the halls provided.

The dwarves all froze looking around, Fili the most as he recognized the voice. Taking a deep breathe, she made her way down the stairs very much aware of the dwarves stair. Dwalin stepped forward looking as he did in the movie, his axe raised.

"How did you get-" He began ominously prepared to take off the girl's head. Fili cut him off when he ran past him catching the girl half way over the bridge pulling her into his arms.

"Budgel! You are here! But how." Fili questioned swinging Sirena around happily. They had met Tauriel as she had said and she and Kili had become friends if you could call it that. Fili knew then to an extent what to do, how to help, to save his brother. Even in the face of his Uncle's gold sickness he did not lose hope.

"Fili!" Sirena exclaimed looping her arms around his neck. "You're alive." She muttered lowly so that only he heard, burying her face into his neck marveling as her senses were overwhelmed.

"Fili!" Thorin called angrily. "We do not have time for this! There is a war-"

"Fee, is she wearing a courting braid?" Kili said loudly interrupting his Uncle as he strode forward. Fili set Sirena down gently, keeping a supporting arm around her waist.

"Oh!" Sirena exclaimed grabbing the braid, the rest of her hair pulled back. "I forgot about that."

"Yes." Fili said walking forward, taking Sirena with him. "I gave it to her six years ago. The night you found me after the orc attack remember?"

"Wait- that girl you told us about, the one from the snow storm, and then when we went on that hunting trip, and after that orc attack! This is her?" Kili asked surprised stopping short of the small girl with the dark hair.

"Did you need to sound so surprised Naddith?" Fili admonished, his voice filled with glee.

"Its just-I thought-she can't-she's real?" Kili exclaimed stepping forward warily.

"Yes! And I can explain it all after the battle. Everything. Now if you want out I would suggest a bell and a series of ropes and beams should do the trick." Sirena said gesturing toward the sealed entrance. The other dwarves looking between the Durin brothers, the girl, their King, and the entrance.

"I don't trust her." Dwalin said angrily. Sirena looked over to Thorin, noting that Balin was whispering to him.

"Thorin!" Sirena called. The dwarf in question looked at her warily. "First of all here!" She threw the ring that Thror had given her.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked looking over his grandfather's ring unsure.

"Thror gave it to me." Sirena said simply. "To gain your trust."

"Not possible, he was buried with that." Dwalin said taking a menacing step forward having seen the ring as it flew through the air. Fili immediately turned so that he was between Sirena and Dwalin his own sword raised.

"I know. Thorin I'm not from here-this world I mean. Mahal sent me to ensure that the line of Durin prevailed. Your grandfather gave me that ring as proof." Sirena stated more confidently than she felt very much aware as the other dwarves took a step back and away from her.

"You expect me to believe that?" Thorin said incredulously. "And what can you provide that Mahal decided to send you."

"I know the future." Sirena said boldly. "I know how you, Fili, and Kili will die. And I will not let it happen."

Thorin paused stumbling back at the mention of his nephews' death, he searched her odd eyes for any signs of lies. Finding none he sighed heavily leaning back from her tired from the gold sickness and noting that they needed all the help that they could get. "You have a plan?"

"Well I'm kind of making it up as I go." Sirena said unsure.

"You don't know?" Balin said gently, the hope in his eyes leaving by the second.

"She cannot be trusted." Dwalin stated again, he would protect his King. He did not believe the girl for a moment, how could she possible save them.

"I've had just about enough from you Dwalin son of Fundin!" Sirena said rearing on the large dwarf. "I don't care how long you've known Thorin or how loyal you are to him, you will listen to me this instant. Do you think I planned for any of this?" She said incredulously. "Look at me!" Gesturing down to herself, the dwarfs' eyes followed.

To the dwarves she was wearing very strange clothing and didn't seem prepared at all for a fight. She wore no armor, and her trouser were unnaturally tight.

"I was perfectly content sitting in my room until I fell unconscious then awoke in Mahal's halls, were he told me that he would send me here to ensure that the line of Durin lived. Then without much warning out all he knocked me unconscious again and I woke somewhere in the blasted kingdom." Sirena said aggravated, feeling the rant come on she continued now that she had all of the dwarfs' attention. "Also you people need to learn the concepts of maps, because frankly we are lucky I found my way here, and heat. Why is it so cold?!" Sirena yelled annoyed. If they weren't in such a high-stake situation the dwarves would have laughed at the girl.

"Here Budgel." Fili said pulling off his jacket and draping it over Sirena's shoulders. "Just like the time we first met hmm."

"The first time? Mahal that was 41 years ago! She doesn't look that old." Kili said leaning toward Sirena's face to get a better view.

"Oooooh! We don't have time for this!" Sirena said aggravated tempted to stop her foot.

"Enough!" Thorin commanded looking at the ring in his hand. "What would you have us do?"

"What I said before, you lot get some ropes, beams, and bells. Use the leverage to blast the bell through the passageway. Bombur, go to where the horn is and get ready." Sirena said seriously. She looked over the sons of Durin closely before whispering out, "Fili are you wearing a Mithril shirt?"

"Ah, no." Fili said looking anywhere but at Sirena.

"Fili." She said dangerously.

"We couldn't find them and then we ran out of time and-" Fili tried to explain.

"Nope it's fine." Sirena sighed looking over the dwarves. "Nori, Ori you two are with me we are going into Thror's hoard room and looking for three mithril shirts. The rest of you get set up that contraption. But do not-and I mean this-do not blast through that wall without the bloody mithril shirts are we clear."

The dwarves turned to Thorin for a command. Sighing he nodded. "Let's move." He didn't enjoy taking orders from the girl but if it meant his sister sons' lives he would.

Nori and Ori walked to her quickly their eyes guarded. "Well one of you will have to lead the way. Mahal knows I don't know it."

Nori nodded his head, leading the way through the corridors, Sirena trailing behind him silently, Ori by her side.

"Is it true?" Ori asked shyly looking at Sirena with wide eyes.

"Is what true?" Sirena asked by following the star-shaped dwarf down a set of staircases.

"That Mahal sent you, what you said. About the King and Princes dying." Ori muttered looking down at the ground.

Sighing Sirena looked at Ori from the corner of her eye. "And if I said it was."

"You will need to provide some real proof before anyone believes you." Nori said from ahead of them having listened in on their conversation.

"And I will, after this bloody battle is done with." Sirena muttered.

"Fili believes you." Ori said trying to placate the weary girl. He noted a flicker of warmth run through her eyes before it was gone.

"I've only met Fili three times." Sirena responded.

"Aye, but he gave you a courting braid." Nori said turning around a corner.

"Without telling me." Sirena mumbled annoyed. "But yes he did. None of that matters now unless we can-"

Sirena stood mouth gaping at the top of the stairs, the largest pile of gold and jewels below her. A ridiculous nonsensical amount, she thought. Didn't serve much of a purpose at all but getting in the way.

"Aye it is amazing but we must focus lass." Nori said nodding his head at Sirena's wide eyes. He expected as much, perhaps she was in it for the gold.

"Your right but seriously, why on earth does anyone need this much gold? It's pointless and a waste of space." Sirena said walking down the steps ignoring the two brothers staring at her with open mouths.

"You mean to say, you aren't impressed? You don't want some of the gold?" Nori asked incredulously jogging to catch up, Ori right behind him.

Looking over her shoulder Sirena frowned. "Why in Mahal's name would I want so much gold? All that I would ever require would be enough to live on, no more, besides there is more important things than gold."

"Like what lass?" Nori called stopping beside Sirena.

"Like what? Turn to your left master Nori." Sirena said walking forward the gold hard beneath her feet, her eyes searching for a silver-like color.

Nori frowned turning to his left, seeing only his younger brother. Smiling gently he turned back to the girl who was wandering aimlessly through the piles. "I see. That won't do you much good. If your plan is to wander aimlessly you won't find three mithril shirts."

"Well what do you suggest?" Sirena asked exasperated.

"We had started to separate things when King Thorin was looking for the Arkenstone. Anything Mithril was moved over that way." Ori said meekly pointing to another room. "It's very valuable more so than gold so we put it in a separate room."

Sirena smiled at the brothers before making her way toward were Ori pointed. "Thank you Ori. Let's hope to find some shirts then."

Ori nodded shuffling after Sirena, Nori close behind his brother. The elder dwarf pushed open the doors roughly, barely making them budge. "They need to be oiled." Nori said shortly.

"Oh jeez" Sirena sighed looking at the room filled with mithril objects. She picked up a shimmering goblet, sapphires studded around the base. "What purpose could this possibly serve."

Tossing it aside she entered the room fully, searching through the piles. Looking up she noted that neither Nori nor Ori had moved. "Are you going to help me?"

"You don't really care for all the flashy things do ya?" Nori asked heading toward a separate pile. Shrugging Sirena responded, throwing aside a mithril necklace.

"Some of it is pretty I will admit. But my father and I lived pretty simply, happy to have each other and the love between us." Sirena stated her hand catching something that hopefully felt like a shirt.

"What about your mother?" Ori asked looking over at Sirena curiously from his own pile.

"She died giving birth to me." Sirena said shortly, her tone leaving no room for more questions on that subject.

"I think I found one." Nori called holding up what looked similar to the Mithril shirt Thorin gave Bilbo.

"Good! One down two to go." Sirena called out tugging at the fabric like material in her hand.

"I think I found one also." Ori said holding a similar shirt up.

"Great! Just one more." Sirena muttered tugging harder.

"Lass do ya need help?" Nori asked handing Ori the shirt he found and walking toward Sirena.

"Nope. I think I've almost got-" giving one last tug Sirena yanked pulling the object out from the bottom, the things on top falling over crushing her under it's metallic weight. She could hear Nori and Ori exclaim and scramble toward her, digging through the Mithril for her. A warm hand grabbed her forearm yanking her up and out of the pile. "And this is why I don't like so much of this stuff."

Nori chuckled at the pout that Sirena was sporting. "You found one."

Sirena looked up confused before looking at her hand. "Yep, I did. Let's head back. I'm sure the group has set everything else up and eagerly awaits us."

"What if they didn't wait?" Ori called running to catch up to Sirena who was already walking back through the gold toward the staircase they came down through.

"I'll kill Dwalin." Sirena said bluntly.

"Dwalin!? Why him?" Ori cried. Looking over her shoulder Sirena gave Ori a raised look.

"Because it was probably him that encouraged Thorin to be an idiot." Sirena said, though she did give Dwalin props for helping Thorin overcome his gold sickness.

"That's not very nice lass." Nori said from beside his brother, catching up quickly to Sirena before taking the lead.

"Neither is stealing from Rivendell and making the Goblin King think you are in coerce with elves, but that happened so." Sirena said trailing off amused as she saw Nori's shoulder's stiffen.

"How did you know about that?" Ori asked curiously. He looked over the girl again wondering if she was perhaps stronger than they had originally thought. She didn't look like a warrior, or even that intimidating if Ori was honest. She was short in stature but very dainty, her hair was an odd color, though no more odd than her eyes.

"Mahal sent remember." Sirena said gently breaking Ori from his thoughts. She smiled at the two brothers, happy that Peter Jackson was quiet accurate with his physical portrayals, as they looked very similar. The sound of arguing dwarves was the first hint that they were nearing the entrance way that held the other dwarves.

"We should go!" Gloin said

"Aye, Dain needs us!" Dwalin reasoned.

"There is no time to dawdle and wait for the wee lass." Bofur said more gently than the other two.

"You heard Budgel, we need to wait here for them to get back!" Fili yelled back.

"Shazara!" Thorin commanded, the hall immediately falling into silence. "Do you trust this girl Fili?"

"Yes Uncle, with my life." Fili responded.

"Then we wait." Thorin said nodding toward his nephew.

"Aye, besides she has Nori and Ori with her." Balin said gently. "We will need every dwarf we can get."

"No need Master Balin. We are back." Sirena called out coming around the corner with Nori and Ori, three shirts in her hands. She looked over at the large bell ready to be hoisted up and rung. "I see you found something useful."

"Aye we did Lassie, Bombur is waiting for the command by the horn." Balin said nodding at the three new arrivals.

"Lovely. Here." Sirena said tossing a shirt to Thorin and Kili, walking and handing the last to Fili. "Put these on." She helped Fili out of his armor, slipping the shirt over his head, and putting the armor back on. Looking over she noted Balin was helping Thorin and Bofur was helping Kili.

"You have a plan Lassie?" Balin called out from beside his King.

"I think I do. But no one is going to like it." Sirena said gently looking at Fili.

"Tell us your plan." Thorin demanded. Sighing Sirena turned toward the eldest Durin.

"I need to be there." Sirena replied simply.

"Absolutely not!" Fili yelled from besides her grabbing her around the waist. She felt a large warm hand on her face turning her eyes to his. "No, not a chance in Mandos. Do you hear me, you are not going out into that battle."

The dwarves around them grumbled and mumbled amongst themselves.

"The lad is right. I need to tell you something about dwarves Miss. . ." Balin trailed off frowning.

Sirena turned smiling at Balin. "Sirena, Master Balin. My name is Sirena. And I know what you are going to say, only 1 in 3 dwarves is female and so they are fiercely protected. They are scarcely seen in public and if they are they are either dressed as men or are surrounded with guards."

"Well yes." Balin said blinking surprised at the girl with the opal eyes.

"Exactly!" Fili said happy that someone was on his side. Sirena turned sharply to Fili her brows furrowed.

"I am not a dwarf Fili." Sirena said sternly.

"Aye but it matters little Lass you wear the courting braids of our crown prince. That makes you the future princess of Erebor and that needs protecting." Dwalin grumbled wanting this discussion over with.

The other dwarves nodded there heads in acceptance as if that point solved everything.

"Oh no you don't! You sir did not ask me before putting the braid in my hair so that is a moot point. Also, I will not be battling, I will join you when you need me to." Sirena said sharply to Fili.

"How will you know when to join?" Kili asked curiously. Sirena turned to the archer to reply when Fili's soft voice called out.

"Would you have refused?" Fili said gently, hurt dripping from his voice. Turning back Sirena smiled gently cupping the dwarf's face.

"Fili we have met only 3 times." Sirena replied softly.

"It does not matter. My mother said that when you met you One, it only takes a moment to know. I know Budgel, you are my One." Fili assured.

"But I am not a dwarf Fili. I don't get that moment of clarity."

"So you would have said no?"

"No, I would not have said no. If my presence tells you anything about that, I would have said yes if you had promised to take things slow and give me the time that I would need." Sirena replied ending the discussion. "For the moment none of that matters. What we need to do is blow the horn, release that bell, and fight because all of our lives depend on it."

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Gloin said happily, ready to knock some heads.

"Budgel." Fili said gently.

"We will talk after the battle I promise." Sirena replied grabbing Fili's mustache beads and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

The kiss may have been quick, but there was no shortage of emotion in it. Sirena marveled at how soft his lips were in comparison to his facial hair, which tickled her nose and chin. Their lips molded together perfectly, moving in sync with one another. Sirena repressed a moan as she pulled back giving one final tug on the beads before stepping back, her hands behind her back.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Kili muttered. He had teased his brother endlessly about the braids but Fili had always defended them saying that it made it easier for a female to kiss him that way.

A dwarven horn blew into the distance, a bell rung crashing through ruble, the dwarves ran from the room.

"Du Bekâr!"

* * *

Budgel: Dream of all dreams

Du Bekâr: To arms

Naddith: Little brother


	6. Battle of Five Armies

Disclaimer: I don't own :( and that includes the songs! Also pretty please review, I feel like I'm begging here. There is plently more to come, promise!

* * *

Sirena paced within the entry way of Erebor looking out into the battlefield every now and then, wary of how close any orc got to the Kingdom. Elves, dwarves, and men alike stood together fighting, shedding blood for one reason. The complete annihilation of a common enemy. She knew that Gandalf was here somewhere, though where she did not know, but it mattered little, if he was here, and he was, than that meant Sauron had been banished into the East.

Biting her thumb she felt her head throb lightly as images flashed through her head. To be honest she had been having headaches since she fell into Erebor but she did not wish to alarm Fili, because Mahal knows that male had enough to worry about. These images, things of death, hope, and rebirth flitted through her mind flashing before her eyes before disappearing from her mind all together. She did not despair though, for she knew that in the end all was successful, and because of that was at peace over the loss of knowledge. However, her heart did ache over the loss of some dwarves that she would not be able to save, but perhaps with the Line of Durin alive and strong they would not travel to Moria and it would be some other dwarven noble.

Sighing Sirena knew that it was time, for a moment she debated whether or not to go back to Thror's hoard to find herself some sort of armor but decided against it, there was no more time. Reaching into her boot, she pat the dagger she had hid in there earlier, it was a Mithril dagger she had stumbled across, small but strong. She did not know how to use a weapon and hoped she would not need to. Opal eyes searched through the gore of the battle, for her ride to Fili. . . and Azog.

Sirena hoped dearly that the dwarves would keep the creatures toward the back and away from the fighting. She nearly ran from the entrance when she found the surprisingly fluffy creatures. "Right." She muttered making her way as silently and stealthily as she could toward the creatures. As she came upon the creature she found it even fluffier than she had originally thought.

"Well aren't you an adorable goat-ram-thing." Sirena muttered petting it gently, very of the horns. An inhuman growl sounded in the air making Sirena freeze her eyes landing on an approaching orc. A dwarf launched himself at the orc, slashing it quickly, his helmeted head rounding on Sirena. Freezing Sirena wondered if perhaps this was not the best idea, she was no warrior. The dwarf's brown eyes locked on the bead hanging innocently from her braid. Brown eyes widened slightly before the dwarf nodded his head at her, turning and running back into the fight with a battle cry.

Sirena breathed shakily, the sound of war behind her. "Are you with me?" She asked the ram shakily. Hands shaking, she mounted the creature, patting its side. "Let's go find Fili."

The ram reared back bucking itself forward with a graceful leap. Leaning forward Sirena dearly hoped that she would be able to not be seen on the top of the creature as it ran through the battle, orcs and goblins surrounding her. The other rams followed behind the lead one, butting heads against any of the goblins.

Gripping the fur tightly she sat up searching the lines for Fili. The helmets of the dwarves and elves gleamed in the light of the sun, blinding her momentarily. When she felt that there was no hope a flash of blonde shone. "This way." Sirena commanded tugging it toward Fili. The creature complied barreling through the ranks of goblins and orcs, the other's close behind.

"Fili!" Sirena called out. The crowned prince's head whipped in her direction, surprise flicking through his eyes as he raised his arm. Reaching down she helped hoist him up as the ram ran through, trampling many of the orcs to death.

"Where are we going?" Fili asked loudly over the sound of battle, one arm tight around Sirena's waist the other handling the reigns which she was all too glad to hand over.

"What's the plan?" Kili asked having seen his brother ride by and quickly hoped on a ram himself.

"Follow Thorin of course!" Sirena called over her shoulder.

"Aye Lass, we can do that." Dwalin yelled as he leant over a ram, slashing an orc. Fili nodded behind her, turning the ram toward where he had last seen Thorin, to the direction of a certain red-haired lord.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!" Thorin proclaimed looking down at Dain.

"Lead on!" Dwalin called catching up, the brother's and Sirena behind him. Sirena noted the surprised look on Thorin's face upon seeing her on the battlefield.

"Certainty of death, *small* chance of success... What are we waiting for?" Sirena called out mimicking Gimli. Thorin nodded a small smile on his lips. Dain turned toward her sharply.

"And who it this?" Dain asked eyeing the courting braid and Durin Prince hugging the girl to him.

"Mahal's idea of a joke." Dwalin said riding forward.

"I'm going to ignore that." Sirena said tersely as they began to ride toward the hill Azog was last seen. "Is now a bad time to mention that I am afraid of heights!"

Dain's booming laughter carried out on the battlefield.

"What's the plan Lass?" Dwalin asked as the goats climbed up the steep rocky surface.

"Still working on it!" Sirena called back her eyes shut tight.

"Don't worry Budgel, I will not let any harm come to you." Fili whispered in her ear.

"It's not me I'm worried about thank you." Sirena said shakily, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The dwarves quickly jumped from the goats as they came upon a group of orcs.

"Stay there Budgel." Fili called slashing at a group of orcs.

"Gladly." She mumbled hugging tight to the ram hoping to gain some comfort. Closing her eyes she heard the screams of the orcs, and the clashing of metal.

"Budgel." A voice called gently gingerly grabbing the terrified girl from the ram. "Come."

Sirena opened her eyes gripping Fili's arm tightly following behind him, the other's leading the way. She refused to look down at the orc corpse surrounding them.

"Where is he?" Thorin growled looking around.

"Looks empty, I think Azog has fled!" Kili answered slightly stunned.

"Girl?" Thorin questioned rounding on the shaking girl. He did not want her on the battle field and her response only proved him right.

"Goblins behind us." Sirena muttered trying to calm herself. The four dwarves immediately switched spots their weapons raised.

"Nothing." Dwalin said annoyed.

"Give it a moment." Sirena replied looking over toward the orc flag blowing in the wind.

"Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!" Thorin commanded looking over his shoulder toward the two brothers.

"We have company: Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred." Dwalin said running back to the group having scouted ahead. Sirena whimpered as goblins ran over the ruins toward them.

"We'll take care of them. Take the girl with you! Go! Go!" Thorin commanded turning back toward the Goblins his weapons raised.

"Thorin, you are wearing the Mithril, right?" Sirena called as Fili began to tug on her hand.

"Yes, now go!" Thorin yelled.

"Watch your feet!" Sirena shouted back.

"Come on!" Dwalin bellowed mirth in his voice.

"Come Budgel." Fili said pulling Sirena after Kili toward the frozen river.

Sirena ran silently behind the two as they scouted the ruins below Azog's signaling station. "Time to hear my plan?"

"You have a plan?" Kili asked incredulously. "Why did you not tell Uncle?"

"He needs to be surprised, Azog will see his face." Sirena muttered as they crept quietly through the ruins.

"What is your plan?" Fili asked stopping suddenly when he heard a noise.

"You aren't going to like it." Sirena muttered. "I don't like it, but it was all I could think of."

"I trust you Budgel." Fili said petting her hair in a soothing manner.

"You go- you went up toward the noise on your own. But it was a trap, and Azog captured you. He brought you out to were Thorin could see and stabbed you, dropping you over the ledge-right in front of Kili." Sirena said quickly refusing to look up.

"And your plan?" Kili asked fearing the answer.

"Mithril should protect you, yes?" Sirena begged looking at Fili.

Fili stood staring at Sirena, as pain filled her eyes, before nodding his head. "Yes, Azog's sword will not kill me but the drop will."

"Not if Kili and I are at the bottom to catch you." Sirena said surely. "We need Azog to think he has killed you so he can challenge Thorin on his own."

"Is that how Uncle died?" Kili asked quietly. "Facing Azog?" Sirena turned toward the youngest Durin smiling gently at him.

"Yes, but so long as he wears the Mithril he shan't die, he had taken Azog with him. We need that to play out, we need Azog to die." Sirena rushed out.

Fili nodded his head, leaning down capturing Sirena's lips with his. Heat flowed through her veins, setting her body on fire. Moaning Sirena lent forward grabbing Fili's face deepening the kiss.

Pulling back Fili smiled. "Stay here. Search the lower levels. I've got this." Fili commanded walking forward confidently.

"Come." Sirena commanded pulling Kili the other way. "We need to be there to catch Fili."

Kili nodded his head looking back as his brother's blonde hair left from his sight. "You are certain this will work?"

Sirena looked up at Kili, noting the hesitation in his voice, uncertainty filling his eyes. "No, but it is the only chance we have."

"Then we cannot miss catching my brother can we." Kili teased lightly attempting to lift some of the tension. He looked down at the girl with the strange eyes leading her through ruins toward were he believed was the entrance. "How did I die?"

"I don't know if you really want to know." Sirena trialed off looking at the dwarven runes etched into the stone.

"I do, please Sirena." Kili pleaded.

Sighing Sirena nodded stopping short when she saw a flash of light. "This way." Sirena said pointing toward the direction the light shined through. Kili nodded following after her. "You lost it after Fili died, you sort of went into a rampage not caring much for the danger you put yourself in."

"So it was my recklessness." Kili said glumly. Sirena looked curiously over at Kili, an unreadable expression on his face. Suddenly remembering the stone she shook her head.

"No, Tauriel had come looking for you. She was calling out for you and Bolg attacked her. You made it in time and fought him as she laid aside injured. He did it." Sirena said softly smiling at the way Kili's eyes lit slightly at the mention of Tauriel.

"So I died protecting her?" Kili asked somewhat happy.

"Yes and no I suppose." Sirena said peering up and nodding her head in confirmation, before settling in the small doorway, Kili doing the same across from her. "It was your love for your sister's brother that drove you and Fili to follow him up here to Ravenhill. It was that love and that for you that drove Fili to sacrifice himself, and it was your love for Fili that drove your raged battle against Bolg."

"So-" Kili began.

"Shh!" Sirena said holding her hand up. "Did you hear that?"

Frowning Kili listened, drums sounding from above them. He listened as Azog's voice flitted across the hilltop, crude orcish replacing the calm of before.

Kili peered out from his spot stepping into the light, Sirena beside him.

"No! Run!" Fili called from above them, his voice hoarse. Sirena bit back a cry of alarm.

Azog spoke once more before a body was dropped down, falling toward Kili and Sirena. Gasping Sirena tumbled to the ground, as Fili landed on her and Kili, her hands gently bracing Fili's head as Kili attempted to catch the rest of him.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled from across the river, not noting that Fili still breathed. He rushed across the frozen river losing sight of the three of them. Sirena distantly heard Dwalin call out for Thorin but she paid it little mind, instead she carefully brushed aside Fili's hair running unsure fingers across the cuts on his face.

"Fili?" Sirena called out softly.

"You were right. I did not enjoy that plan." Fili muttered cracking his eyes open, his whole body sore.

"Of Fili!" Sirena cried hugging him close to her.

"Tauriel!" Kili cried suddenly remembering what Sirena had told him earlier. Sitting up Fili frowned at his brother.

"Wrong name Naddith." Fili teased out before Kili had run ahead.

"Come on Fili, we better catch up before he gets himself killed." Sirena said sighing as she pulled up the blonde dwarf.

"Will he?" Fili asked following behind, limping slightly.

"What?" Sirena questioned looking over her shoulder at the bloody Fili, attempting not to wince.

"Get himself killed." Fili said not having missed her wince slightly at his appearance.

"Yes." Sirena said softly surging on ahead. The two passed by the corpse of orcs as they made their way after Kili.

"These were not here before." Fili trailed off.

"No, they were not. It's getting closer in time to Kili's turn. Let's hurry." Sirena muttered quickening her pace, Fili attempting to beside her.

"No!" Tauriel cried out from the ground. Fili's eye's found his brother's form, held tight by Bolg, the son of Azog.

Releasing a tempered growl, Fili lunged forward ignoring his body's protest as he landed on Bolg throwing the giant orc of balance. "Not my Naddith."

Bolg smiled maliciously having dropped Kili and stalked toward Fili. The crown prince had had enough and held his duel swords up in invitation. The two circled each other for a moment before hurling themselves forward their swords clashing as growls escaped their throats.

"Kili." Sirena cried rushing to his side, making sense of his wounds. The dwarf tried to bat the girl's worried hands away.

"I am fine Sirena, Fili saved me." Kili muttered looking over at his brother who was still fighting the orc. Trying to stand, Kili nearly screamed out in pain as his leg gave out, a bloody wound slashed across his calf.

"And you saved me." Tauriel said crawling toward Kili slowly. The two shared a misty eyed look.

Fili cried out as Bolg had pushed him to his back, his mace raised above his head menacingly. Reacting out of pure adrenaline, Sirena bolted forward pulling the dagger from her boot, plunging it in Bolg's bent head.

The orc cried out in pain, his body convulsing before falling to his side dead. Fili laid there stunned looking up at Sirena whose hands were still in the position to plunge the dagger her whole body stiff, her eyes unfocused.

"I killed him." Sirena said shakily.

"Aye you did." Fili said reaching up, ignoring Sirena's jerk as his hand cupped her cheek.

"I killed a person." Sirena muttered her eyes filling with tears. "I took a life."

"An orc Budgel, not a person." Fili soothed, remembering his first kill and the pain in his soul at it.

Sirena nodded mutely, her hands shaking slightly. A grow sounded from above the group. Sirena turned watching as another orc launched itself out from the ruins toward her, its sword raised. As if in slow motion Sirena watched horrified as a flash of red launches before her eyes, grabbing the orc and falling over the edge.

"Tauriel!" Sirena screamed reaching a hand down as if to grab her. The orc stands shakily looking over to Tauriel, stalking forward.

A large crash catches its attention, where Legolas is charging forward.

"Tauriel!" Kili called out, running down the slope haphazardly to reach the red-haired elf.

"Should we help him?" Fili asked nodding toward Legolas.

"No." Sirena replied shaking her head. "He will be fine. Let us go wake Tauriel."

The two followed Kili, albeit more carefully down the steep rocks, toward Tauriel who was standing carefully. The elf smiled at Kili, overjoyed to see him safe and turned to Sirena, nodding her head.

"So we are all alive yes?" Kili asked looking over the three before him, noticing the black blood on Sirena's odd white tunic. "Ah, Sirena. I do not believe that we will be able to get the blood from your tunic."

"Tunic?" Sirena asked curiously looking down at her sweater. "Oh! This?" Sirena asked holding it out. "It's no big deal. Let's go look for Thorin."

The four climbed back up the mountain side carefully stopping when they met Thranduil. Tauriel stepped forward bowing slightly. "My King."

The Elven King looked down at Tauriel a brow raised in acknowledgement. "So I see the dwarves survived." He turned from them looking over the snowy mountainside.

"He's fine." Sirena called out knowing he was looking for his son. The regal elf turned to her curiously. "Your son I mean. He's fine, Legolas should be making his way back up here soon." Stepping forward Sirena made her way to continue on to Thorin. "Tauriel you may stay here to talk to your King and catch up or follow us now. It is up to you, we understand."

Fili chuckled following behind Sirena, smirking at the surprised King's look. Kili frowned following also. "We do?"

"Yes Kili. She needs to make peace with her King, she did disobey him and stand against him for you." Sirena called her voice echoing through the ruins. Kili caught up, jogging slightly smiling brightly.

"We did it." Kili said merrily. "We didn't die."

"Yes Naddith we survived." Fili chuckled full of mirth himself.

"Let us just make sure Thorin lived before we start celebrating shall we." Sirena said calmly not able to accept the fact that they had indeed survived. They walked through the winding paths of the ruins, making their way out into the open and then over the frozen bridge where they saw Bilbo leaning over Thorin.

"Thorin!" Fili screamed frightened running forward, Kili right behind him. Sirena took her time, seeing his chest rise and fall with a steady breathe.

"Uncle you are unhurt?" Kili asked leaning beside his Uncle, Fili on the other sides.

"Fili?! You live!" Thorin exclaimed attempting to sit up before falling back with a groan.

"Yes Uncle, it was all a part of my Budgel's plans." Fili said worriedly at Thorin's pain. The dwarf King noting his anxious eyes, waved him off.

"I did not think she had a plan. And Kili I am alive that is all that matters." Thorin said placating his nephews.

"Aye, she needed you to be shocked so she did not tell you of how to save me." Fili said gently.

Sirena strode forward, noting the blood seeping from his foot. She tapped his boot slightly, careful not to jostle the injury but enough to gain his attention. Blue eyes looked at her from under dark brows curiously. "I told you to watch your foot."

Chuckling Thorin laid back staring into the sky. "Yes you did. Forgive me for not listening."

"So long as you wore that Mithril shirt it's fine." Sirena said leaning over him to look at his eyes.

"I did, do not worry." Thorin retorted. "Still hurt thought."

"Yes I imagine you bruised if not broke some ribs." Sirena responded.

"Thorin!?" Dwalin shouted out, running toward the fallen dwarf. The rest of the company close behind him.

"I am fine Dwalin." Thorin called sitting up carefully, with the help of his nephews.

"Aye we can see you are not. We need to check the wound on your foot Laddie." Oin said looking down at his bleeding foot.

"I told him to watch his foot." Sirena repeated.

"You could have been more specific." Dwalin said gruffly.

"Yes Master Dwalin. Forgive me." Sirena countered sarcastically. "Next time I will tell Thorin that after he has managed to get Azog under the ice that it is not a wise idea to follow his floating body peering down at him. I will also tell him that when Azog opens his eyes he should not stare in shock but instead jump away before the Orc can stab his weapon arm-thing up through the ice and into his foot."

Oin ignored the two and gently pried off the boot careful to not jostle the wound. "Through the bottom you say?"

"What?" Sirena asked turning toward Oin surprised that he acknowledged her.

"You say he stabbed up through the ice and from the bottom of the foot?" Oin repeated patiently. Sirena nodded mutely frowning at the healer. "If he stabbed through the ice we can count our stars that the blade was somewhat cleansed, hopefully minimizing the chance of infection."

Sitting back down, Sirena looked away from Oin toward the battle which was finishing below. She heard footsteps approaching the group, and a flash of grey sit down beside Bilbo.

"And who might this be?" Gandalf questioned looking over the girl carefully, eyeing the braid handing down beside her face.

"This is my One, my Budgel. Sirena." Fili said proudly puffing his chest ever so slightly. "Mahal sent her to save us."

"And save us she did." Kili said happily waving over Tauriel who was walking toward them swiftly.

"Ah! I see." Gandalf muttered frowning.

"Worry not Gandalf I shall explain everything once all is settled. It shall be just the Thorin and the Company with of course myself and you included." Sirena muttered turning to smile at Gandalf gently. "Sauron was sent into the East I take?"

Surprised Gandalf sputtered on his pipe before responding. "Yes, the Lady Galadriel did it herself, though I fear he will return."

Nodding Sirena turned back to Oin who was wrapping Thorin's foot. "Yes, I do think he will. But I cannot remember anymore." Running a hand through her hair Sirena rubbed the ache in her scalp ever so slightly.

"I thought you said you were a seer." Dwalin replied gruffly crossing his thick arms over his chest.

"No, you said I was a seer. I said I knew the future. But alas, meddling with it has deemed all of my knowledge taken from me. I remember the past, things I should not know but do but the future is all but lost to me. Even know faces flash before my eyes before leaving my mind all together, but I do believe that you are a crucial part of it all Gandalf." Sirena said dipping her head toward the Grey Wizard. The Wizard replied with a tilt of his head, a curious look in his eyes before nodding back eager to hear her tale.

"That will do for now but we need to get everyone to the healing tents to be checked over." Oin commanded standing from Thorin's wrapped foot.

"Fili, Kili. You best help your Uncle walk he shouldn't put any pressure on his foot." Sirena said frowning as the Dwarf King stood.

…

"Alright Lassie, you best explain everything." Balin said sitting in the large healing tent which currently held only the company and Gandalf. The three Durin sons were on cots being checked over by Oin, who was muttering about ribs.

Looking over Sirena noted that all three were conscious and looking at her curiously. Sighing she nodded. "Where to begin."

"Best start at the beginning." Dwalin grunted his back blocking the exit or rather entrance to the tent.

Sirena looked over at Dwalin questioningly before nodding. She moved to sit beside Fili on his cot, careful not to get in Oin's way. The rest of the company seated themselves on the ground, eager to hear her tale, Ori having found parchment and a quill ready to write. "There are many worlds in this universe. Not just Middle-Earth, I found that out, and they do not run along the same timeline, which is also not parallel."

"What?" Bofur asked curiously. Smiling at the silly-hatted dwarf she continued on.

"It is all very confusing trust me. I myself did not understand it all at first. But let us start with the fact that there are several worlds shall we? I am from another world, not Middle-Earth but Earth. In every world there is some form of magic, though the magic in my world has all but faded away. The last remnants are shown in those who are able to peer into other worlds." Sirena tilted her head frowning. "A man by the name of Tolkien had such an ability and peered into Middle-Earth recording what he saw."

"And that was?" Ori asked curiously scribbling furiously. The scribe did not even look up as he spoke not noticing how everyone turned toward him until he did peer up when Sirena did not respond. "Forgive me." He said blushing red.

Sirena waved the dwarf off. "Do not worry over it Ori. Tolkien wrote of the creation of Middle-Earth, of the company of Thorin Oakenshield and one more which I cannot seem to remember."

"Though I am in the last one?" Gandalf asked.

"Are you?" Sirena questioned rubbing her head tiredly.

"You said it yourself Lass." Dwalin said a little worried for the girl as she winced in pain.

"Perhaps I did. I must continue and then you will understand." Sirena said tiredly.

"Then continue on." Balin stated.

"Right then, see I read these stories and found that Thorin, Fili, and Kili all died. But there was not much information as it was told from Bilbo's perspective. If I was to guess I would say Tolkien followed Bilbo around when he peered in." Sirena said nodding her head toward the blushing hobbit. "Which reminds me Bilbo, you best send a letter to the Shire to inform your family that you are not dead."

Bilbo spluttered incredulously before Balin cut him off. "Continue please."

"Hmm?" Sirena mumbled looking at Balin. "Oh yes, well this is where it becomes confusing. See the thing is, I read these stories and then changed them as you can see. So when Tolkien looked back into the stories, the things had changed. He did not understand how this happened and planned to re-write the Hobbit, the name of Thorin's adventure, but with such major changes he was unable to."

"How could he see a future, record it all, and then have it change for him." Bofur questioned beside his brothers, Dori nodding his head in confusion.

"The worlds don't run on the same timeline nor do they run parallel." Balin whispered staring at the girl.

"Yes, that was what Mahal had to explain to me. The worlds are not connected in any prominent way so when Tolkien peered into this world he watched it from beginning to end of time, he then recorded his tales. I read his stories much later, after he had passed mind you. Yet Tolkien, while he was still alive before I was even born had looking back into Middle Earth seeing how things changed from what he originally thought. He planned to change it and put these possible changes in one of the other books." Sirena said frowning. "But the changes he saw occurred because I had read the books, yet this all happened before I was even born."

"Lass that makes no sense." Dwalin said now fully worried for the mental health of the girl.

"It does, if you accept that the world's timeline's are not straight or overlapping in anyway." Balin said nodding to his brother.

"Where does Mahal come into all this?" Thorin asked from his spot on the cot, Oin having finished poking and wrapping his ribs.

"Well that does not make much more sense but I will try." Sirena said gently, feeling Fili's hand clasp onto hers. "You see my mother was like Tolkien, she could see into other worlds. She died giving birth to me and when she did she transferred her abilities onto me. The only problem was that her abilities had developed with her as she aged but I, as a baby, was not able to control these abilities and so she made me this." Sirena said pulling her necklace out from under her shirt. "The stone collected the magic over the years, giving me a normal life as I grew. When my father died, I took off the locket not realizing what it did. Without it my magic-"

"Ran wild." Gandalf said understandingly. "A very dangerous thing."

"Yes I know that now." Sirena said nodding her head. "But at the time I did not. The magic which had been mostly dormant in my body ran free but my mind having not grown with it fought back. Until for me, a week ago when I fell asleep. Mahal said that my magic would not show itself because my mind fought it, so the only time it was able to was when I slept, when my mind was in a weakened state. If we combine my magic building up and it suddenly being able to burst out, that would account to how I physically came to your world instead of just looking in as others were able to."

"That night in the snow-storm." Fili whispered. "That was why you thought I was a dream, because for you, you had just laid down to sleep."

"Yes, I woke and it was as if nothing happened, the next night I fell asleep I appeared before Fili again but only 17 years later in his time." Sirena stated.

"Because the timelines are not parallel." Balin said nodding his head.

"Yes, the third night it had been another what 24 years?" Sirena asked looking over at Fili who nodded.

"Yes, that was what surprised me. The three times we met she hadn't aged a single day yet decades had gone by." Fili said.

"The last night, Fili was injured and I bandaged his wounds. When I woke I had a braid in my hair." Sirena said glaring half-heartedly at the blonde dwarf.

"Yes, I placed it in your hair as you slept. Though only three days had gone by for you several years had for me and I understood without a doubt that you were my one." Fili replied.

"You put a courting braid in her hair without her permission?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"It did not matter, it was there when I woke and that served the purpose of assuring me that what I believed to be a dream was not." Sirena detailed shrugging.

"When I woke the next morning to Kili, Dwalin, and Oin I expected to not see Budgel as that was what normally happened. However this time, I did not have my bead and my wounds were bandaged, up until then even I believed that she was a dream, a hallucination." Fili stated running his thumb over the back of Sirena's hand.

"Mahal lass?" Dwalin said unsurely.

"Right. Well when I woke up I realized it wasn't a dream I looked for the books. The things that told me their future. My locket was wrapped around it, I hadn't remembered doing that." Sirena said holding her necklace. "A piece of paper fell from the book telling me to change their fates. I placed the necklace around myself and read the inscription, when I did I fell unconscious. Only to wake up in Mahal's halls with Mahal himself in front of me. He was the one that explained everything telling me that I was destined to change things. He said that if I accepted he could send me to this world, though it would be permanent as I left mine awake. The magic that flowed through my veins would change in the different world to something else."

"To what I wonder?" Gandalf mused out loud.

"I don't know." Sirena answered shaking her head. "And neither did Mahal. But I agreed I talked to your fallen family members and that was when Thror gave me the ring. I finally agreed to Mahal's terms and here I am."

"What were his terms?" Ori asked curiously looking up at Sirena with wide-wonder filled eyes.

"That I would accept the fact that I would never be able to return home, and the loss of any other future knowledge past this battle. He said it would leave me slowly starting with the information at the most future." Sirena replied smiling as the dwarf wrote furiously. "What he did not tell me was what a headache having my knowledge taken would give me."

"But why you?" Dwalin mused from the entrance.

"Oh! Yes I forgot. Because the day that Fili and Kili were to die protecting their Sister's brother's body was the same day that my mother gave her life for mine and transferred her magic. October 10th." Sirena said smiling brightly.

"It's your birthday?" Kili asked incredulously. "We must celebrate."

"Ah, Kili I think we can wait until everyone is healed." Sirena said gently watching Tauriel push the dwarf down. At first Sirena had been skeptical of Tauriel joining but figured that it could do little harm.

"Prove it." Dwalin demanded. "Tell us something that would prove your story without a reason of a doubt."

"Well, I wasn't on your journey correct? And there was no way for me to know what was said or exactly what happened?" Sirena asked smiling when Dwalin nodded his head. "Unless your story was a book in my world. So let's see; you were the first to arrive at BagEnd Master Dwalin and the first thing you ate was a fish, Bilbo's fight might I add. You had your hand in a cookie jar on the mantle when your brother arrived second. You commented that he was wider and shorter than last time. Balin argued that he was wider not shorter and then you two head-butted. The next to arrive were Fili and Kili who might add did not act properly. For shame you two." Sirena admonished at the two princes. "The next was Gandalf with the rest of the company save Thorin who was at a meeting with your kin and lost his way twice to the hobbit hole. You started your journey without Bilbo, who at first refused but finally agreed running to catch up. The whole lot of you made bets on who would win. How am I doing?"

"That will do Lass." Balin said gently. "I think we have learned enough."

"Aye, the lot of you out. These three need their rest, the rest of you can be checked outside." Oin commanded ushering them out.

"Can my Budgel stay here?" Fili asked from his cot, blue eyes pleading with Oin.

"Fine, but straight to sleep." Oin demanded. Sirena watched tiredly as the rest of the group left the tent.

"Budgel come here, you look dead on your feet." Fili said scooting slightly, holding the blanket up for her.

Smiling Sirena clambered under the covers snuggling close to Fili her head throbbing. "That is hardly proper." Kili called out from his own cot, Thorin in between them. The King said nothing though and looked at the two curiously.

Ignoring Kili, Fili pulled Sirena closer. "Sing to me Budgel."

How crass you stand before me with  
no blood to fuel your fame  
How dare you wield such flippancy  
without requisite shame  
Your very existence becomes my sacred  
mission's bane  
You bow to kiss my hand  
and I ignore ignited flame

How I'm moved to meet you  
Untouched I do remain

To some it seems foreign why I  
Would steely forge ahead  
This land entrusted to me knows  
not of hallowed secrets

I'll keep it to myself  
While you're brave eyes swim in my head  
Your charm can not distract me from  
the path I'm born to tread

How I'm thrilled to know you  
Unaffected I remain  
How I've learned to like you  
Undeterred I do remain

Less daunting as team  
You unlikely king by my side  
And me so much better for trusting you

My hand over your heart while you  
keep hindrances at bay  
Color me surprised by how our union saves the day

How I've grown to need you  
As my soldier need fades  
How I love to love you  
And how I, how I remain

I remain _[repeat]_

"Thank you Budgel, now sleep I will see you when you wake."

…

 _For your successful sacrifice you are granted the ability to stay with your One for as long as he lives and follow him to my Halls._


	7. Now What?

Here we go! Another chapter! Sorry for the delayed update, I was having serious writing block right after Fili was saved but on we must go!

Disclaimer: I make no profit nor do I own anything

Also, pretty please review! I love comments and suggestions, they help me to improve my stories and keep me writing on one.

* * *

Sirena slowly left the haze of sleep into consciousness. The first thing she noted was the warm embrace, the second was the hushed argument.

"Then wake her up!" Kili demanded.

"No! She needs her rest, I'm just happy that she is here." Fili said gently looking down at the girl.

"Fili, we need to discuss you putting the braid in her hair without her permission." Thorin admonished.

"I know Uncle but I could not help myself." Fili responded. Sirena could almost imagine the pout that would have formed on Fili's lips.

"You will need to re-do the braid soon, perhaps this time with permission." Thorin recommended.

"What of mother?" Kili asked from his cot.

"I think she assumes I've met my One, after all she was the one I asked for advice from." Fili retorted.

"The circumstances around her?" Thorin questioned seriously.

"No, she doesn't know them. Mahal, we didn't know them until last night." Fili countered.

"But we are alive today." Kili stated happily. The sound of creaking springs met Sirena's ears.

"Yes you are now hush." Sirena stated opening her eyes blearily.

"Budgel!" Fili exclaimed not having realized they woke her. "You're still here!"

"Yes, yes, yes Fili. I'm still here and everyone is alive now sleep." Sirena begged snuggling into his chest as it rumbled with laughter. Closing her eyes she attempted to welcome sweet sleep but the talking continued ruining her plans of rest.

"Can't Budgel, Oin gave us all the go ahead this morning to be moved into Erebor. So long as we are careful we don't need to spend a moment longer in the healing rooms." Fili said proudly.

"Except for check-ups I assume." Sirena replied sitting up and letting out a big yawn. She conceded that no more sleep would be found. Happy that there was no headache she leant over Fili, resting her head on his chest.

"Well yes there are those." Fili frowned.

"But the bright side of royalty means that we can have Oin come to our rooms!" Kili exclaimed bouncing on his cot ready to leave.

"Kili sit still." Thorin admonished before turning back to Sirena. "I thank you for saving myself and my nephews."

Nodding Sirena smiled. "Of course!"

A silence lapped over the four as Kili waited impatiently to leave, Fili was wrapped up in Sirena, and Thorin watched on in both amusement and content, this was his family and they were safe.

"So, what now?" Sirena questioned lightly the three sons of Durin turning to her curiously. Blushing she continued. "I hadn't really planned past saving you three so I'm not entirely sure on what to do now."

"You didn't plan-" Kili trailed off incredulously. He knew that she hadn't much time to form a plan but assumed she had given everything else more forethought.

Shrugging Sirena answered. "Not really, Mahal told me there wasn't much time so I did what I had to do."

"But your family." Kili whined not at all happy with what she must have left behind.

"I don't have any family." Sirena said gently. "As I said before my mother died birthing me and my father died a few years ago. I have no grandparents, nor Aunts of Uncle, no siblings, or Cousins." Frowning Sirena thought back to her friends who would be worried sick for her, but Lily had known something-that she was ready to take the chance and she knew that meant that she would never see Sirena again. Of course, Lily had thought that she had made Sirena promise not to make rash decisions but in all reasoning it was not her fault, Mahal was the one that kidnapped her.

"I'm sorry." Kili muttered thinking her silence meant that she was upset.

Looking over at the brunette dwarf, Sirena smiled gently. "Do not worry Kili, I have had no family for years now."

"You have family now." Fili muttered pulling Sirena in his arms.

Looking up, Sirena's eyes met Fili's. Several emotions passed through the opal eyed girl, all of them a jumbled mess.

"Ah! Good you are all awake." Oin called stepping into the tent, several dwarves behind him. "We will help you into the Kingdom."

Dwalin and Balin stepped forward immediately, their attention on Thorin. The bald dwarf leaned down to whisper into Thorin's ear, a shadow passing over the King's face.

"What is it?" Sirena asked curiously, stepping away from Fili, allowing Bofur and Ori to help him up.

"Nothing to worry about Lass." Balin assured smiling at the girl gently. The dwarves sharing a look, Fili shaking his head behind her.

Sirena's eyes narrowed. "Nothing to worry about because I'm a lass, you mean."

"Lass that's not what I meant." Balin said startled at the immediate change in the girl's nature.

"Then what did you mean Master Dwarf?" Sirena demanded.

"Just that-" Balin cut off an unsure look in his eyes.

"I'm a woman, and what you are discussing is a man's work?"

"Now Lass." Bofur said softly from beside Fili.

"No one meant anything like that." Gloin finished helping Kili with Bilbo on his other side.

"You did." Gandalf stated stepping into the room Tauriel behind him. The red-haired elf and Kili shared a smoldering look that spoke volumes. "But Lady Sirena will need to learn to adjust, as will Tauriel here."

"Adjust to what?" Sirena demanded following after Oin as he made his way back to Erebor.

"Elves are the only creatures of Middle Earth to believe in equality between males and females." Gandalf stated simply. "If I am correct in my assumptions, you will need to adjust."

"Are you telling me you have no females in powerful positions?" Sirena demanded looking back at Thorin with delicate brows raised.

"My sister is one of the few." Thorin conceded. "Females are far and few between, most are comfortable being at home."

"Is that what you want me to be?" Sirena accused looking to Fili. "A docile housewife who will sew and knit while you work and have a meal ready when you come home?"

"Budgel." Fili tried to soothe. "Of course not, you will never need to sew or knit."

"That is completely beside the point!" Sirena exclaimed, watching as the other dwarves around her winced at Fili's choice of words. Whipping around Sirena left the tent in a huff, hearing the sound of quick steps behind her. They were too quiet to be elves. "Not now Tauriel."

"So it is true?" Tauriel asked as she caught up to the much shorter girl. The two walked through the camp without aim, many a head turning their way.

"Is what true?" Sirena asked curiously looking up at the beautiful creature.

"That Mahal sent you." Tauriel said. "I was there when you told your story but I hardly believed it. It was only when the others believed you and Mithrandir talked to me that I began to understand."

"I guess." Sirena responded shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"That is very noble. Leaving everyone you knew behind to help someone you barley knew." Tauriel commented.

Sirena stopped looking up at the elleth with a raised brow. "Did you not do the same thing?"

Tauriel looked at Sirena startled before quickly shaking her head. "I did nothing of the sort. I simply did what I believed to be right."

"So did I." Sirena responded. "Yet here you stand praising me when you do not even realize all that you have done yourself. I assume you are still banished from Mirkwood."

Bowing her head, Tauriel allowed the sadness to envelope her. "Yes, I left my post and stood against my King. For that I am banished."

Sirena stepped forward grabbing Tauriel's hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Yes, but you have Kili and all of Erebor."

Shaking her head Tauriel replied. "There has never been an elf in Erebor. I do not believe that they will be receptive to my presence."

"Too bad." Sirena said bluntly. "If they want me in Erebor then they have to accept you."

"You should not do that!" Tauriel exclaimed looking at the human girl with wide eyes. "If you demand that they may not let you stay either."

Chuckling Sirena shook her head. "I doubt that. Fili says that I am his One, and from what I understand he will marry no other than me. Kili is the same with you I believe. If the Dwarves of Erebor want the Line of Durin to continue they will have to learn to accept us."

The two walked along in compatible silence for a moment longer. Tauriel looked down at the human girl who was responsible for Kili's life. She seemed nice and trustworthy, and Tauriel needed a friend now more than ever. "I'm scared."

"About what?" Sirena questioned curiously.

"I have lived spent my whole life in GreenWood, I grew up there and protected the land. Now I find myself outside of my woods." Tauriel said simply.

"You are afraid that you won't be accepted, that Kili may change his mind about you, that you won't be able to live under the mountain that you will fade from loneliness or boredom." Sirena supplied gently. Tauriel sent her a surprised look.

"I suppose I am."

Shrugging Sirena continued on. "I assumed, you seem like the type of person to have deeper emotions then a superficial fear."

"What would you suggest?" Tauriel asked uncertainly.

"Trust Kili." Sirena answered immediately. "Anytime you need to talk or a friend I'm here, just so you know."

"Thank you Sirena." Tauriel said shyly.

"What do we have here?" A gruff voice called from behind them. Both females turned to see a large Dwarf with flaming red hair and tusk in his beard.

"You must be Dain." Sirena said stepping toward the dwarf. Leaning forward she squinted looking the dwarf in the eyes. "Yep, no doubt. Those are Durin eyes."

Throwing his head back the Lord of the Iron Hills laughed heartily. "Aren't you a spitfire!" Dain yelled loudly picking Sirena up at the waist. "But so light, you must make sure that Dwarf betrothed of yours feeds you."

"Put me down!" Sirena screamed startled. The dwarf laughed but did as he was bid, setting Sirena down on the ground. The moment she felt her feet touch solid ground, Sirena scrambled by Tauriel, gripping the elleth's arm tightly. "I would like very much for you to never do that again."

"Forgive me Lassie. You are Fili's One?" Dain asked suddenly serious.

"That is what he has told me." Sirena responded frowning, the dwarf in front of her was loud and happy but so serious.

"And you are Kili's?" Dain asked turning to Tauriel suddenly.

"I am not certain, we have not spoken of such." Tauriel stuttered surprised that the Dwarf Lord had spoken to her.

Nodding his head Dain seemed to be mulling over his own thoughts, whispers spilling from his lips in a tongue neither knew. "Very well. This will be interesting for Erebor and for the dwarves."

"Excuse me." Sirena said unsure. "Lord Dain?"

"Yes Lassie?" Dain asked suddenly turning his Durin eyes onto Sirena. If she thought he was nothing but a warrior she was wrong, the Dwarf Lord seemed more cunning and thoughtful then even Balin.

"Do you approve?" Sirena asked fidgeting slightly.

"Does it matter?" Dain questioned seriously. If the woman was going to turn tail at the first sign of trouble then she may not be what they needed after all.

As if sensing his judgment Sirena responded. "Does it matter? I suppose so, your support would help show a unified front. What you meant to ask was, does I care whether or not you approve. Frankly I couldn't care less."

"Sirena." Tauriel whispered surprised.

"No Tauriel, we are dealing with Dwarves. Not elves. Perhaps if your people were here you would be correct in your thoughts but here you are not. Dwarves do not appreciate pretty words and petty thoughts. They are blunt and have little time for politics." Sirena responded giving the elleth an encouraging smile.

"You are correct Lassie, we dwarves have little time or care for such frivolous things." Dain agreed.

"Yes, but back to you Lord Dain. You are Thorin's cousin and as such a close confidant, I would appreciate your support and help. Also for the reason that I believe Fili and Kili care for you as another Uncle but if you think for one moment your disapproval would change my mind about what I'm doing you are wrong. I have travelled Mahal knows how far to save Fili and Kili, I will not let petty squabbles ruin that." Sirena stated turning from the Dwarf Lord.

"Do you love him?" Dain called out curiously.

"Not yet." Sirena replied simply.

…

"Sirena?" Tauriel questioned as the two stood outside the gates of Erebor neither walking forward.

"Have you ever been in Erebor?" Sirena asked turning toward Tauriel curiously.

"No." Tauriel responded shaking her head. "I was a new member of the guard when King Thranduil visited before Smaug claimed the Mountain."

"I see." Sirena said looking back forward at the looming stone. "It is magnificent inside, if not a tad desolate currently."

"The warmth of the dwarves will make that right soon." Tauriel assured, squeezing Sirena's hand gently.

"Yeah, I figured." Sirena replied. "It'll be hard."

"I know."

"We will want to quite at times." Sirena continued.

"But we won't." Tauriel promised.

"We will have Fili and Kili." Sirena agreed.

"And each other." Tauriel stated confidently.

"Do you love Kili?" Sirena asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"I don't love Fili."

"That does not make you a horrible person." Tauriel stated, answering Sirena's unasked question. "It takes time."

"It didn't take you long." Sirena grumbled.

"I am an elf." Tauriel began. "Dwarves have their One. These are the other half of them, the other that makes them whole. The understanding takes but a moment for them. A single instance in time and they know. Elves are similar, we have fea mates. The other who calls out to our fea, it takes longer than a moment for us to realize it but the moment we realize it. The moment we acknowledge our fea's cry for the others, there is no going back."

"I see." Sirena said glumly.

"Give it time Sirena, you will come realize your love in your own time." Tauriel assured. "Shall we go in?"

"Yes, lets." Sirena agreed stepping forward. The dwarves guarding the gate glanced briefly at the two, about to stop them until they spotted the braid hanging by Sirena's face. They immediately startled straight, seeming to solute the two as they entered. The two walked a distance into the great Kingdom before Sirena spoke again. "Do you think they will always do that?"

"Most certainly. When I was captain, the soldiers always showed me respect, it is simply what is done for someone of a higher station or status then them. For you, it will be your relation with their crown prince." Tauriel said simply having grown accustom to the show respect.

"Crown prince?" Sirena yelled suddenly, stopping short, her voice echoing off the large green walls

"Yes, Fili is the elder brother and the Crown Prince." Tauriel trailed off unsure. Sirena meanwhile was having trouble breathing, her voice coming in short pants.

"B-but! That means, he will be K-King and if we marry I-I-I-I" Sirena stuttered suddenly feeling very dizzy.

"Queen?" Tauriel supplied resting a hand on the shaking woman's back. "Of course, are you well? Sirena?"

"I didn't- that wasn't- I can't be a Qu- I just met a dwarf five days- I can't breathe." Sirena muttered squatting on the ground taking large gulps of breathes. Sirena heard running footsteps making their way toward the pair.

"What happened to the Lass?" Oin asked kneeling beside Sirena, trying to check on her.

"I told her that she would be Queen one day." Tauriel said simply. "I think she is having a panic attack."

"Yes, you seem to be correct." Oin said gently. "Sirena? Lass? Can you hear me, I need you to calm your breathing. I need you to stop thinking about everything and just focus on my voice."

Sirena did as directed, slowing her breathing and quelling her raging thoughts. Once she had settled enough she looked up noticing most of the company, save the Durin sons, were surrounding her. Finding the elder healer Sirena struggled out. "I cannot be Queen Oin. That's not why I came- I cannot- I don't even know how to-"

"Lass." Oin said firmly. "I need you to stop and take a breathe, you will do yourself no good currently."

Sirena nodded taking deep calming breathes. "Now what?"

"Now, you follow Balin. He has made certain that a room has been prepared for yourself and Tauriel here. He will show you the way and I suggest you take a rest." Oin directed.

"Oin, I haven't even been awake for half a day." Sirena implored.

"That may be so my dear, but having your knowledge taken from you I would assume would take much energy. You also had your first taste of battle yesterday." Oin said gently. "You will need time to recuperate."

Sirena conceded standing shakily, leaning on Tauriel who quickly helped her make follow after Balin. "Tauriel, will you stay with me for now?"

The red-haired elf looked at her curiously before nodding her head. "If that is what you desire."

"If you would not mind. I have never been in a place so unfamiliar before." Sirena replied blushing embarrassed.

"You should feel no shame." Balin said leading the two. "It is because of you that we still have our King and Princes, all of Erebor is in your debt and at your disposal."

"Thank you Balin." Sirena said quietly. "I look forward to getting to know you and the rest of the company."

"And we you my dear." Balin said surely, showing her a room. "This is in the royal wing. Normally you would not have a room until you were married to Fili but it is one of the most untouched wings and the easiest to clean up."

"I understand." Sirena said with a small smile. Looking around she sighed heavily. "This was the room Mahal dropped me in when I first arrived."

A surprised look flitted across Balin's face, before a neutral mask returned. "This will be Fili's room when he is well again, he was the one that asked for us to give you his room for now."

"Of course." Sirena muttered.

"When you are feeling well I believe he would enjoy a visit." Balin said unsure.

Turning to him Sirena frowned. "Of course! Why would I not visit him?"

"He fears that you are very cross with him for the time being." Balin replied letting out a breathe of relief.

Sirena attempted to smile at the elder dwarf but she feared it came out more as a grimace.

"Tauriel, why don't you visit Kili? I will just lay down for a bit and I'm certain he will be more welcoming of your company then I will." Sirena whispered her voice quivering. The elf sent her an unsure look before nodding her head and following Balin back toward the healing quarters.

Sirena did not know the dwarves personally, and they knew almost nothing about her. It should not come as a surprise that they are not certain of her reactions or feelings. Entering the room, Sirena quickly laid on the bed, ignoring the feel of disgust at needing a bath. Closing her eyes she demanded for sleep to claim her.

When Mahal had told her that she could save Fili, she was focused solely on saving another that she did not think of the repercussions. Sirena was in an unknown world with vastly different customs. The only person she knew, she knew for only five nights. A sudden wave of loneliness washed over her. Tears formed at her eyes, despair gripping her heart. What was she supposed to do? Sirena felt no peace until sleep claimed her, tear marks streaking down her face.


	8. Snapping

Whooo! Here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Review? Pretty please :)

* * *

The next few weeks went by Sirena in an almost daze like fashion. She spent as much time as she was able to with Fili, learning about him and his culture. It was different but not altogether uncomfortable. Things were done very differently and Sirena found herself eager to learn but reluctant to change. She was set in her ways, and often times had a problem seeing the need to change who she was. That wasn't what he wanted, Fili assured her. Fili wanted Sirena no different than the first night that they met, he simply wished for her to be able to understand the differences their races held.

By nature, Sirena was a tad awkward, being faced with so many new people made things hard for her. All the dwarves of the company she could call acquaintances, but she found it hard to form any bond of friendship that came even close to rivaling the one they had with each other. Tauriel was another thing altogether, Sirena found an unexpected ally in the elleth. The two had depended on each other in their new home, surrounded by dwarves who had known each other since birth. There was joy however, every moment spent with Fili filled Sirena with a happiness and lightness that she was unaccustomed to. It was both terrifying and intriguing for her.

"Can I braid your hair?" Fili asked suddenly, pulling Sirena from her thoughts. The pair were outside of the mountain, Fili was teaching her to ride on the back of ponies. The girl was more partial towards the Rams that Dian had brought with him, but alas, the Dwarf Lord had taken them back with him.

"You already did," Sirena stated simply, petting her dark mare on the neck.

"Without your permission," Fili observed. "I have been meaning to ask if I could braid it properly."

Sirena paused in her ministrations, turning to look at the blonde dwarf who continued to take her breath away. "What would braiding it properly mean?"

"Depends on the braid I suppose." Fili said shrugging his shoulders, he had already explained that the purpose of the bead was to show who was committing the action of the braid.

"What braid is in now?" Sirena asked unsure, tugging nervously on the braid. A habit she had developed as of late. Warm calloused hands grabbed hers, pulling them away from her hair toward a braided mustache.

"Calm yourself Budgel." Fili murmured placing a kiss on her knuckles. "Currently you have a promise braid, it signifies that you are my betrothed."

"Betrothed!?" Sirena exclaimed pulling her hands away, grimacing at the flash of pain that flew through Fili's eyes. "Fili you didn't even ask me!? Isn't there some form of dwarven courting custom or another?"

"There is no mandatory time that couples are to court for. As I've said before Budgel when a dwarf realizes who their One is then to the whole community that couple may as well already be married." Fili said softly. The idea of a One was hard to explain to the human girl. He finally settled with telling her that they were soulmates, and his own recognized her as his own. The panic flashing threw her eyes caused Fili to smile sadly. She had not fallen in love with him yet and he was patient, but it would still hurt. "If you allow me to rebraid your hair, I can put a simple courting braid in, if that would make you more comfortable."

Sirena chewed her lip in thought. "But everyone has already seen the courting braid."

"Budgel," Fili said sternly. "Our relationship is between us, no other."

Fili's understanding should have made Sirena more comfortable, but instead it made her more upset. "No, Fili. Why don't we leave it for now, until I'm ready for a proper proposal braid and then you can rebraid it."

"If you are certain," Fili said unsure, looking down at his Budgel, who had seated herself heavily on the grass leaning back against the pony he had gifted her.

"Yes, do not fret so Fili," Sirena said teasingly attempting to lighten the mood. "You will go gray like your Uncle if you do."

"I do not plan to age that way for many a years from now." Fili retorted with a snort. The smile that had lightened Sirena's face immediately dropped at the mention of his long life and her so very short one.

"That's true," Sirena muttered darkly. "You will have perhaps another hundred years before you even begin to go gray, and I-"

"Budgel." Fili interrupted urging the pain in his chest to leave. "Let us not talk of such things."

"We will have to eventually," Sirena said softly plucking blades of grass from the earth.

"And we will, everything is very new for you and I was hoping to make your integration gradual," Fili replied just as softly resisting the urge to grab her hand in his. To kiss her knuckles and feel the smooth skin beneath him.

"This is gradual?" Sirena said rhetorically.

"Budgel." Fili murmured hurt.

Sirena looked up suddenly meeting Fili's sad eyes with her own. "Forgive me Fili, you are too kind and I am just-"

"You are doing beautifully Budgel." Fili guaranteed. He moved to get closer to her, to make some form of physical contact when the sound of an approaching dwarf caught his ear. Sighing he looked over as one of his Uncle's guards made his way toward Fili.

Sirena watched silently as the heavily armored dwarf whispered something into Fili's ear before the blonde prince nodded his head. Turning sad eyes toward her, Fili opened his mouth. "Do not fret Fili, I am certain that whatever your Uncle needs of you is indeed very important."

Smiling small Fili nodded standing to mount his pony. The crown prince paused perceptibly turning toward Sirena as if he was afraid she would run at the first chance. "The guard is to stay with you until you decide to return. Thank you for understanding Budgel."

Sirena smiled up at Fili. "Worry not Fili, you are not mine solely. You are the crown prince of Erebor and your Kingdom needs you." The human woman watched as Fili rode off back toward Erebor before letting out a sad sigh. Yes, Fili's understanding should have soothed her yet all she felt was a gnawing guilt that was slowly growing. His understanding frustrated her to no end because his understand showed how much he already loved her and she didn't love him. Not yet at least, and that was what frustrated her the most. Fili deserved to be loved and cherished and her she was and she couldn't even bring herself to do it.

"Princess?" The soldier called unsurely.

Opal eyes blinked open surprised. A shaking hand reached up toward Sirena's face. "Oh!" Wiping the tears Sirena stood. "Let us head back."

The dwarf guard nodded his head unsure before waiting for Sirena to mount before leading her back toward the Kingdom. The trip back to Erebor was done in relative silence, Sirena too lost in thought to talk to the dwarf beside her, the dwarf too scared to talk to her. The two quickly had made it back to the looming rock gates of Erebor when Sirena heard a voice call out to her.

"There you are!" Tauriel yelled making her way to the entrance of Erebor where Sirena was dismounting her pony, an attendant already taking the creature away. The red-haired elleth paused perceptively at the teary red eyes that looked back at her.

"Tauriel?" Sirena asked surprised. Quickly wiping the tears from her face, she continued. "How can I be of service?"

"Are you well Sirena?" Tauriel asked unsurely.

"Yes, of course," Sirena assured quickly. "Was there something that you needed?"

"Yes." Tauriel began unsurely. "Thorin wished for me to remind you of dinner tonight."

Sirena smiled, nodding her head in acceptance. "Of course, I had not forgotten but thank you."

Tauriel stood for a moment longer, once she realized that Sirena was going to make no effort to talk she departed. Tauriel, Sirena admitted had become a great friend, but none like she had at home. Shaking her head, Sirena banished the very thoughts, home was not something she could return to. She accepted her task and now had to live with the consequences. Briefly, she wondered for how much longer her heart would heart. Walking the corridors, Sirena made her way back to her chambers.

After Fili had been released Sirena had been moved. The blonde prince had assured that he would have been more than comfortable sharing a room with his brother, but Thorin had quickly set things right. It wasn't done, he said. A proper crown prince of Erebor did not share his room with any but his wife when the time came. Fili refused, insisting that things were hard enough for Sirena without making her move around, he had wished vehemently that she stay where she was, as to give her some form of stability. Finally, Sirena had stepped in assuring Fili that she would be well and perfectly capable of handling a change in rooms. Besides, she had argued, they had no set date for a wedding and no known timeframe for when it was to occur.

Stalking down the corridors, she threw open her door slamming it shut behind her. Sirena flung herself down onto her bed, burying her face into the pillows, hoping it would muffle her screams of frustrations. Her guilt for Fili was quickly turning into frustration which was turning into anger. How low of a person she was. To wish to yell at the most understanding male she had ever had the pleasure to come across.

Sirena must have drifted off into a fitful sleep for the next thing she knew, a light knock was sounding on her door. Popping her tired eyes open she looked toward the door as if glaring at it could force the person on the other side to leave. "Come in," She said finally after a long sigh had left her lips.

"Sirena?" Tauriel questioned popping her head into the room, cascades or a red fire river flowing around her. "Did you fall asleep?"

"Must have," Sirena replied tersely standing and quickly changing paying no mind to the elleth at the door.

"You seem to be sleeping a lot." Tauriel noted worried, yes Sirena seemed to be always sleeping but always seemed tired.

Shrugging her shoulders, Sirena ran a brush through her dark locks. "Must be the change in worlds or something. Besides with everything so hectic around here, my sleep schedule seems to have been ruined."

"If you are certain." Tauriel said softly. The elleth loved her hair, its deep reds and oranges always seemed to reflect magnificently in the light, but part of her was truly jealous of Sirena's hair. The dark locks which reflected blue tints seemed to shine in the lights of Erebor.

"Yes." Sirena said simply. Standing she turned toward Tauriel a light smile on her face. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Tauriel replied happily grabbing the much shorter girls arm and beginning their way down to the dining hall. With only the company and those that wished to move from the Iron Hills at Erebor most feats were held in the smaller hall. Once the dwarves from the Blue Mountains and other ranges came, Thorin assured, they would use the larger hall. However, tonight like so many others the company would have dinner with just themselves, and Tauriel and Sirena. Often Sirena wished she was not invited as she felt more times than not that she was intruding. Fili had assured her many a times, that it was, of course, not the case, but she could not help her feelings. Even Tauriel had things to add, as she had joined the company from the moment they reached MirkWood.

The duo entered the small private room, the guards bowing as they did. The table was already set and all the company sat around it, two seats open beside Fili and Kili. Smiling at Tauriel, Sirena went to sit beside Fili, across from where Tauriel was sitting beside Kili. The company greeted her with smiles and waves, Bilbo at the end blushing profusely as he did so.

"How are you faring Sirena?" Fili asked looking over at the opal-eyed girl who sat tiredly in her seat. The reason that he had left her that day was forgotten the moment he had found Oin. Fili had asked the healing dwarf what Sirena's constant state of tire meant. Oin at first was unsure, perhaps the world difference affected her, or the fact that her magic was changing. The last though Oin had, he was reluctant to share with Fili. It was no secret how protective Fili had already become of Sirena and Oin for a moment feared that his comment would be taken in distress. After enough prodding, Oin had mentioned that sometimes people felt melancholia, and would sleep for extended periods of times. They were fatigued and saddened almost all the time. As predicted Fili overacted first worried not understanding what Sirena could possibly be going through, and how to help then finally to anger. Fili was offended, how could his One be so saddened.

"I am fine Fili, a bit tired but fine." Sirena said softly pulling food onto her plate.

"Tired?" Fili asked painfully. "Perhaps a nap would help?"

Sirena raised a brow at the hoarseness to Fili's voice but did not investigate. "I did, shortly after I returned I must have fallen asleep. Tauriel came and woke me."

"You are still tired," Fili said with a frown.

Before Sirena could reply, Dwalin pulled his attention away from her. Sighing Sirena picked at her food, finding her appetite as of late very much gone. The company around her continued on as if she was not there, not bothering to include her. Their conversations from what Sirena could tell where reminiscence of the journey or stories of childhoods, things Sirena knew nothing about. A muffled voice pulled her from her musings.

"Sirena?" Fili called out, the girl staring blankly ahead having long forgotten her food. "Sirena?"

Opal eyes snapped to Fili's. "Yes, Fili?"

"Are you well?"

Sirena attempted to take a deep calming breath but felt her ire rising in her body, threatening to burst out. "I already told you I was fine." Sirena snapped much more tersely than she had meant. Immediately guilt flooded her body when Fili frowned hurt back to her. Looking up and around Sirena found that the whole table had quieted down, the company staring at her incredulously, some angrily. The guilt she felt immediately turned back to frustration. Stomach plummeting, Sirena stood, the chair scraping behind her. Part of her wished to turn to Fili and apologize the other wanted to burst into tears, the emotions having been building up wishing to burst from her.

Shakily she opened her mouth to say something before snapping it closed. Running from the room, Sirena ignored the voices calling for her. Once she reached her chambers she quickly slammed the door behind her, falling onto her bed. Arms clutching at her body, urging her emotions to go back, to stay bottled away.

Sirena laid on her bed, shaking and forcing her emotions at bay when a knock sounded in the silent room. "What?"

"Open the door, Lass." The gruff voice of Dwalin said through the thick stone of the door.

Grudgingly, Sirena stood walking with leaded steps towards the door. With a great heave, she opened the stone door, Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin standing on the other side. "If you are here to yell at me you needn't bother, I feel guilty enough."

Sirena began to push the door closed when Dwalin's hand shot out to the door pushing it open and Sirena back with its force. Huffing Sirena turned back to her bed, stalking towards its cushioned depths. "Lass."

"What Dwalin?" Sirena snapped sitting on her bed grumpily, forcing her tears away.

The burly dwarf looked back at the others who stood somewhat uncomfortably somewhere between the door and the corridor. So Dwalin drew the short end of the stick, Sirena thought haughtily. "Lass."

"No, Dwalin." Sirena snapped. "Just go away, I'm tired."

"You're always tired," He whispered harshly.

Sirena looked up at the bald dwarf incredulously before she felt her temper snap. "You know what? Fine that's it! I've had it! Yes, I'm always tired." Sirena yelled standing up and beginning to pace.

"I'm tired of feeling guilty every time Fili looks at me sadly. I'm tired of feeling guilty that I can't just love him like he loves me. I'm tired of being frustrated with the fact that I cannot make myself fall in love quicker, I'm tired of always sleeping and never feeling better. I'm tired of not having anyone that puts me before Fili, no matter how selfish that sounds. Because I know it does, but I'm tired of feeling alone here, I'm tired of feeling lost, I'm tired of feeling sad and you know what I'm the most tired of?!"

Dwalin looked similar to a deer staring down a predator. "What?"

Tears pooling at her eyes, falling from her lids unbidden she continued. "I'm tired of being TIRED!" Sirena felt her whole body give a great shudder before she collapsed on the ground, great racks of sobs heaving her body. Crying into her hands she muttered out through sniffles. "I'm tired of not feeling good enough and strong enough. I'm just so tired!"

"Lass." Dwalin said softly kneeling beside the crying girl and pulling her into his arms. He wanted to be mad at her, to be angry with her. Dwalin's job encompassed the happiness of the Line of Durin and she was detrimental toward his goal, but how could he be harsh to the girl who saved his kin. How could he be harsh to the girl who gave everything for his King and Princes and now found herself utterly alone and lost? "We did not know you felt so lost."

"Aye Lass," Balin said stepping forward, placing a comforting hand on her head, petting her head gently. "Why did you not tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Sirena cried out. "If Fili ever found out he would feel as if it was his fault and it's not!"

"You gave up your life for mine and my sister-sons." Thorin said sternly stepping forward, he stopped a distance from the girl unaccustomed to crying females. Dis was never a crier, she was the time of female that took a sword and the nearest male and beat her frustration out. "For that we could never repay you if you asked we would give you anything."

Sirena did not answer right away, instead she continued to cry into the dwarf warrior's chest. Once her sobs turned to sniffles she looked up at Thorin with red-rimmed eyes. "Make me a dwarf."

"Lass, you are always welcomed her, you needn't be a dwarf." Balin soothed.

Shaking her head, Sirena continued to cry. "Make me a dwarf so I feel that Fili is my One, so that I can catch up to his feelings. Make me a dwarf so I understand everything he's trying to teach me. Make me a dwarf so I can stop feeling so isolated."

"It doesn't work that way, Lass," Dwalin said simply.

"How do I know?" Sirena asked suddenly looking up at the dwarves with shining eyes. "How do I know when I love Fili?"

"Well Lass, dwarves are different than humans." Balin began uncomfortably. "What did your parents tell you when you were younger?"

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad and I didn't really talk too much about love," Sirena said bitterly. "He always said I would just know."

The three dwarves shared an uncomfortable glance with one another before turning back to Sirena. "We are sorry to hear that Lass," Balin said gently.

"Aye, but we aren't exactly experts," Dwalin said slightly uncomfortable. Sirena nodded her head, she knew all three were unattached.

The three began to argue in Khuzdul, heated words that held no meaning to Sirena. The rough and tumble of the language mixed with their deeper voices began to put Sirena's already tired mind farther and farther into sleep.

Thorin sighed loudly before looking toward the female falling asleep in Dwalin's arms. Deep purple bags hung under her otherwise bright eyes, Thorin knew that this was necessary though he detested the very idea. "Sirena, perhaps we could have a human come to talk to you. A trusted human who has known love, someone we know will tell know one of your circumstances should they need to be revealed."

Looking up sleepily Sirena nodded her head in consent. "Yes please."

"Then we shall make the necessary arrangements," Balin said kindly, bowing slightly before leaving the room Thorin right behind him.

Dwalin looked down at the dozing girl in his arms and sighed. "Come then Lass, let us get you to bed."

Sirena felt herself being lifted into the air and carried to her bed, the covers soft and cool against her skin. "Thank you Dwalin."

"Don't mention it, Lass."

Sirena turned over, burying her face into her pillows. "Tell Fili I'm sorry."

"He knows Lass."

"Tell him I'm trying."

"He knows."

"I will love him someday."

Dwalin sighed smoothing Sirena's hair back affectionately. "He knows Lass, now sleep."


	9. Making New Friends

Yay! Another chapter uploaded, hope you guys like it!

Now two things to remember:

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Pretty pretty please, rate and review!

Perhaps, Sirena was expecting something different the next morning when she awoke, because when she did open her eyes she was sorely disappointed. Her heart, she mused felt slightly lighter, a weight lifted ever so slightly off of her shoulders but the ache in her eyes seemed to balance that out. Shifting through the covers, Sirena tossed and turned for a bit longer, urging her body to go back to sleep. To no avail, Sirena grudgingly left the warmth of her bed, quickly changing into a long dress of deep blue hues. Looking around her room, she took in her surroundings. The large four poster bed sat in the middle, thick clothes and furs piled high on its soft covers. The floor was likewise scattered with warm furs of animals Sirena did not know, nor did she care. A fireplace sat against one of the walls, its embers seemingly always lit. Torches hug along the wall, likewise always lit. A high celling of stone covered in runes met her eyes as she gazed in hopes of seeing the stars. There were no windows in her room, but she did not expect there to be. After all, she was under a mountain. As Sirena walked to her door she realized that the room, should feel familiar but it didn't. In fact, Sirena was not even certain for how long she had dwelled in the mountain, time seeming to blur in front of her very eyes. Just as she was about to open her door, a knock sounded.

Cautiously, Sirena approached her door, opening its large protection. Dwalin looked back at her both annoyed and relieved. "Good, we were worried we were going to have to wake you."

Sirena nodded her head in greeting. "Good morning to you too Dwalin."

"It's the afternoon Lassie." Dwalin replied gruffly, no hint of anger in his voice any longer.

Reflexively Sirena turned to look out a window, frowning when none was found. "It is?"

"Yes Lass, it is." Dwalin said exasperated. "May we enter?"

"We?" Sirena questioned looking around Dwalin for the first time to notice a tall figure standing uncomfortable behind him.

The man stepped forward warily, bowing slightly. "I am Bard, Lord of Dale."

Sirena looked over the man who was attractive by all standards, a strong jaw covered in neat scruff nestled in a masculine face looked back at her. The man, Sirena noted, had warm eyes that urged the one-looker to trust them. "I am Sirena."

"Princess of Erebor." Dwalin finished bluntly. "And to be treated as such."

Even to Sirena's tired ears, Dwalin's words sounded much like a threat would. Raising a brow Sirena turned her attention to the bald dwarf. "I am not a princess."

"Lass you are Fili's One, it matters little when you become married as he will only marry you." Dwalin finished.

"I see." Sirena deadpanned. "And what can I do for you two?"

"We told you last night Lass, we would bring a human for you to speak with." Dwalin said stepping by Sirena as she stood back welcoming them into her chambers.

"I did not think you would bring the King of Dale." Sirena said softly gesturing for them to sit by the fireplace, a table by the chairs awaiting food and tea.

"I am not a King, simply a Lord." Bard cut in, his voice oddly high in comparison to the dwarven voice Sirena had become accustomed to.

"King, Lord it makes little difference." Sirena replied tersely grabbing a blanket off of her bed and wrapping it around herself, curling into the chair. "You are in charge of a peoples who trust and listen to your judgement above all else. You are charged with their safety and happiness."

Bard nodded his head in acknowledgement though a bit stiffly and sat down. The man sat stiff and straight gazing around the room uncomfortably. Dwalin huffed before moving to stand behind Sirena, his arms crossed. Turning Sirena gave him a raised look before looking back at Bard.

"So, they sent a male to talk to me?" Sirena observed.

Clearing his throat Bard replied. "Yes, well the dwarves can be very suspicious. Especially about those that they allow into the private chambers of their beloved princess."

"I see." Tilting her head Sirena continued. "I won't bite you know. You can speak plainly."

Nodding Bard frowned looking into the fire. "Thorin along with Balin explained your situation to me. I did not believe it at first, your story is one of unbelievable magic for even us."

Turning to Dwalin Sirena pleaded. "Dwalin can you see that we get some food and tea? I haven't eaten yet and find myself somewhat hungry."

The bald dwarf looked uncomfortable for a moment. "It would not do well for you to be alone in a room with another male. Other than Fili."

"I'm was alone with you, Balin, and Thorin." Sirena reminded him understanding perfectly where his thought was going.

"Aye Lass, but we are dwarves and the kin of your betrothed. He is a human male." Dwalin reminded her, fidgeting slightly. Thorin had ordered he stay the entire time.

"Master Dwarf, my daughter is scarcely younger than her and the pain of my wife's death still lingers in my heart." Bard said stiffly.

"He knows that Bard." Sirena soothed quickly. "I assure you that Dwalin would never think of such a thing from you, especially if he trusted you with my story however others may not be so kind."

Bard huffed but relaxed slightly. "Of course. Forgive me."

Sirena waved off his worries. "Worry not Bard, you are new to Kingship and are trying to not only establish your leadership abilities but also your character to your people and allies." Turning back to Dwalin. "Dwalin?"

"Fine Lass." Dwalin said finally. "But let no one else in, none must know that you are alone with the human."

"My name is Bard." Bard grumbled.

"Thank you Dwalin." Sirena replied ignoring Bard. She waited until the bald dwarf had left before turning back to Bard. "So why exactly did they choose you?"

Shrugging Bard answered. "I have a daughter, and I have felt a strong love."

Sighing Sirena nodded understand there hope that he would fill in the space of her father for but a moment. "Very well. What advice do you have for me?"

"I'm not entirely certain that I understand your circumstances." Bard replied scratching his head sheepishly.

Sirena pursed her lips searching her mind for the simplest and quickest explanation. "I'm from another world, it matters little how or why but I am. I met Fili on three occasions, for me they were consecutive nights for him they were over a span of nearly fifty years. The final time we met I had agreed to never return to my home in the hopes that I would be able to save him, Kili, and Thorin. Fili knows that I am his One and is openly in love with me."

"Seems to be a lot of pressure." Bard observed.

Sirena smiled indulgently at the human male. "I cannot tell you for how long I've been in this world only that I am sad and tired all the time. I want to love Fili back as openly as he does me and perhaps I will one day but I do not know how I will know."

"Love is not instant, they take time, patience's, and courage." Bard said softly.

"I don't have time." Sirena nearly whined. "Every moment I do not love Fili hurts him and I hate it."

Shaking his head Bard replied. "You cannot force yourself to love him. It will take time but eventually it will happen and then you will just know."

"I will just know?" Sirena asked incredulously. "That's what my father told me, it isn't helping."

Bard frowned at the girl who seemed to wilt under his help.

"How did you know?" Sirena asked softly. "How did you know that you loved your wife?"

Bard did not speak right away, instead he sat thinking, images of his late wife passing through his mind. "To be honest, by time I realized I was in love with her I had already been in love with her for months."

"But when did you realize it?" Sirena inquired.

"I suppose I realized it when I was thinking of my future and I couldn't imagine one without her in it." Bard replied simply. "In her I saw everything that I could ever want. Her flaws attracted me, they balanced me, and I accepted them."

Sirena did not reply waiting for Bard to continue.

"Love is when you put someone else before yourself." Bard paused frowning at the girl. "You've already done that for Fili, leaving your home to never return."

"Are you saying that I'm already in love with Fili?"

"No, but the seeds have been planted, all that you need is time and a nurturing hand." Bard stated patiently.

"I don't have time." Sirena nearly yelled exasperated. "Every moment I do not love Fili-"

"Has Fili ever pressured you into loving him?" Bard asked paternally.

"No." Sirena replied softly looking down at her lap.

"Then for a moment try to forget that. For a moment get to know Fili and his Kingdom without the thought of having to love him in the back of your mind." Bard stated reaching across to grab Sirena's wringing hands. "Become his friend first, his confidant. Once you know the real him, than you may very well find yourself in love."

"How can I ask him to wait?" Sirena questioned tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to, if I know Fili he will give you whatever you need." Bard said softly. "Let his love give you the strength to find a place in this world, in this Kingdom for yourself."

Sirena bit her lip unsure but nodded her head anyway. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"Fili will help you." Bard soothed. "He loves you, he will always be there."

"Okay." Sirena agreed as Dwalin hurried into the room a tray of food and drinks placed in his large hands.

The bald dwarf grumbled as he placed the tray in front of the pair, resuming his position behind Sirena.

"I think I will show myself out." Bard said standing. "I hope you all the luck in the world, if you require anymore advice feel free to call for me." The man began to make his way to the door, ignoring Dwalin's incredulous look. "But my dear. Try to talk it out with Fili first, he may be able to clear any misunderstandings."

"Thank you Bard." Sirena said gratefully. She turned back watching the fire as the sound of the door closing resounded in the room. "Would you care for some food Dwalin?"

The bald dwarf huffed stepping around the girl and placing himself in the newly opened seat, piling food on his plate, looking over at Sirena curiously. "You talked while I was gone."

Sirena felt her eyes drift to Dwalin curiously before nodding her head. "We did."

"Was it helpful?" Dwalin finally asked after it became apparent that Sirena was not going to elaborate.

"I think, we will see I suppose." Sirena said softly pulling small bites of food onto her plate.

"You should eat more." Dwalin observed pointing at her minuscule plate.

"I fear I do not have much of an appetite." Sirena responded meekly, eating her fill.

"You will." Dwalin said shortly.

"Yes, I think I will." Sirena agreed.

The two ate in relative silence until Sirena decided that she was finished. Dwalin coincidently decided he was also done, though there was still some food on his plate. "Where shall we go then?"

"We?"

"Yes." Dwalin agreed sheepishly. "Thorin worries for your health and my brother and Oin agree. You are to be watched at all times."

"Thorin ordered you to babysit me?" Sirena exclaimed unhappily. She was no child that needed to be watched!

"No!" Dwalin immediately defended. "He just-we had not noticed how you felt and that's not acceptable-we are just hoping-what we are trying to do is make certain you never feel lonely- or I mean."

"You are making sure I never feel isolated." Sirena finished her ire replaced with a touching emotion.

Sighing heavily Dwalin nodded. "Though I would prefer if all others outside of the company thought I was simply assigned to be your guard."

Sirena was not certain if Dwalin felt the need to keep his purpose hidden due to her own situation or his. "Very well. Shall we go for a walk?"

"A walk?" Dwalin asked curiously standing quickly as Sirena did, keeping one step behind her as she deposited her blanket on her bed and left the room.

"Yes, I've been in Erebor for who knows how long and I haven't seen the Kingdom yet." Sirena responded desolately.

"Three weeks." Dwalin replied simply.

"What?" Sirena asked turning to look at the bald dwarf as they made their way through the corridors, mindlessly.

"It has been three weeks since the Battle of Five Armies." Dwalin replied. "Thorin, Fili, and Kili as their wounds were not serious were allowed out of the healing wing after the first week. That was when you were moved to your current room."

"I see." Sirena said frowning. "Three weeks? Truly it has felt both longer and shorter."

Sirena continued on mindlessly, gazing wondrously at the corridors around her as if seeing them for the first time. She felt little need to watch were she went, assured that Dwalin would know where they were. A flash of blonde hair caught her eyes as Sirena turned a corner.

Fili turned to the sound of steps curiously, finding Sirena and Dwalin. Raising his brow he looked curiously at why Dwalin was with Sirena but did not bother asking. Kili had been at a meeting with his Uncle and Dwalin recently, his brother would not tell him the purpose of the meeting but he did manage to find out that many of the company were in attendance. "Hello Sirena." Fili said unsurely, ignoring his brother beside him.

"Hello Fili." Sirena said shyly. Searching his eyes, Sirena smiled softly. "Are you busy?"

"No." Fili answered immediately causing Sirena to laugh lightly. The blonde dwarf felt a warm blush spread across his face from his enthusiasm, anything was better than his One being tired and sad.

"I realized that I've spent three weeks living in Erebor but you haven't given me a tour yet." Sirena continued.

"You wish for a tour?" Fili asked surprised.

"Yes, this is my home now. Is it not?" Sirena asked suddenly unsure.

"Of course! I just thought-" Fili cut off unsure, gazing abashedly at his One. "I thought that you would not be used to the life under the mountain and wish to spend as much time out as possible."

"Oh!" Sirena exclaimed feeling a warmth run through her chest from his thoughtfulness. "I suppose that makes sense."

"But, if you wish to see Erebor I would be more than happy to show you!" Fili exclaimed quickly.

"But Fee, we have to-" Kili started in.

"Kee, it can wait until tomorrow." Fili quickly interrupted.

"What can?" Sirena asked curiously.

"Nothing." Fili answered quickly sending his brother a look.

"No, Fili please. You are a crown prince, I understand that you have responsibilities." Sirena pleaded.

"We have to go check in on the mines and forges. Some of Erebor's people that settled in the Iron Hills are coming back and we want to make sure that everything is ready." Kili answered. "The dwarves from the Blue Mountains are not set to arrive for another six or so months."

"I see." Sirena answered thoughtfully.

"But truly Budgel, it can wait." Fili urged.

"No." Sirena replied shaking her head. "The mines and forges, I've heard they are the best in all of Middle-Earth."

"Aye they are Lass." Dwalin said from behind her.

"Then, our tour shall start in the mines and forges." Sirena finished nodding her head in agreement.

"Are you certain Budgel?" Fili asked unsure, following as Sirena grabbed his arm and continued on in the direction he and Kili had been going. Her desire to see his home sent his heart soaring, a warmth spreading in his body.

"Of course!" Sirena agreed wholeheartedly.

Fili nodded tightening his grip on her arm, leading her down the halls, Kili quickly coming up on his other side. Dwalin walked behind them slightly, his arm crossed, his face stern, though his eyes were alit.

"How are you feeling Sirena?" Kili asked gently, as if his question would wake a beast.

"Somewhat tired, but not too bad." Sirena said softly.

"Not as tired?" Fili asked turning to look down at Sirena as they walked the corridors.

Shaking her head Sirena replied. "Not as much as usual. I'm hoping that tonight I will get a better sleep."

"That is good. Perhaps it was just the change in place." Kili supplied thoughtfully.

Sirena sent him an indulgent smile that caused the brunette dwarf to blush. "Perhaps."

"Have you eaten yet?" Fili asked quickly eager to change the subject, warily that she would get upset again.

"Yes. I ate only a few moments ago in my room." Sirena replied gazing at Fili curiously.

"That's good." Fili stated looking forward, down the winding steps and staircases.

Reaching up, Sirena pulled gently on one of Fili's mustache braids turning the dwarf's attention to her. Smiling gently Sirena attempted to convey her apology and new hope in one look.

Fili looked down at her curiously before smiling back brightly, a new hope filing his own chest. "Shall we?" He asked standing outside the columned entrance to the forge.

Sirena nodded her head, gazing around at the high ceilings and intricate forges around her. The site was astonishingly and beautiful all at once. "Fili, Kili, good you are here." Opal eyes turned curiously to find Dori making his way toward the group. He paused slightly when he saw Sirena with them but continued on smiling brightly. "My lady." Dori said bowing lowly to Sirena.

"Please Dori, do not call me that." Sirena immediately said. "Continue on as if I wasn't here."

"Of course." Dori said after a moment of pause. Sirena smiled at Fili as Dori led them around speaking quickly. The two princes nodded their heads, frowning when necessary, smiling at times. Sirena truthfully had little to no idea what the group was talking about but paid it little mind, instead she chose to focus on the presences around her. Presences that were both familiar and welcoming.

"Budgel." Fili said softly. "Would you like to look around?"

"I won't break anything will I?" Sirena asked unsure looking around.

Laughing Fili replied. "No, you will not Budgel. Worry not I will be with you shortly."

Nodding Sirena released Fili's arm, walking absent-mindly around the room, her hand running over the smooth rock of the forge.

"It is beautiful isn't it?"

Sirena turned quickly to find Nori stepping forward, sending his elder brother a smirk. "Hello Nori."

"Hello Sirena." Nori said bowing slightly.

"How has Erebor been treating you?" Sirena asked curiously gazing sadly at the unfinished work that sat out, rusting and waiting.

"Well, but you Lass have wilted." Nori observed.

"Yes, I know." Sirena replied simply.

"You are sad even now." Nori continued, his eyes flashing to hers for but a moment before turning away to gaze at the ceiling.

"Perhaps I am." Sirena agreed, her fingers finding the ruff divots of the unfinished swords.

"But I wager a different sad." Nori muttered thoughtfully.

Sirena turned a raised brow to the notorious dwarf. "I have a thought for you if you were willing to listen."

Nori nodded his head in acceptance, his eyes flicking around the room quickly as if absorbing everything at once. "Go right ahead my Lady."

"I really wish you would not call me that." Sirena grumbled but continued on regardless. "You are stealthy, quiet and have quick hands. Your ears are strong and sensitive, your eyes pick up every little detail."

"Interesting observation yourself." Nori commented gazing sideways at the girl briefly.

"Call it what you will." Sirena waved off. "You are staying in Erebor I take?"

"Yes, my brothers wish to stay. Ori is happy in the library going through ever book and logging what was lost and what remains. Dori is happy to temporarily take over the forge until, those from the Blue Mountains arrive but he is very eager to open a tea and clothing shop."

"I did not know Dori enjoyed such things." Sirena remarked surprised her thoughts momentarily derailed.

"Aye, he does my lady. Though times were tough when we grew older and he was forced to become a merchant. He has however, always wished to open his own tea shop." Nori continued on.

"I see, well then I am happy for him. Have you given any thought as to what you would do?" Sirena asked glancing at him briefly, noticing how he paused for a moment.

"Myself? Why, I was simply going to continue on with what I had been doing." Nori smirked.

"You will not and you know it." Sirena snapped sending a glare his way. "I thought that perhaps you would work for Thorin."

"Lass he needs no guards, Dwalin will be the head." Nori commented seriously as if wondering if the girl had gone mad in her time under the mountain.

"No." Sirena replied shaking her head. "What I meant, Dwalin will be the head of the royal guard. Always visible, always threatening." Sirena felt her eyes glaze over to Dwalin who stood by them, his arms crossed, his face stern. The bald dwarf dipped his head in acknowledgment of the compliment. "However, there will be large amounts of trade and several people; human, dwarf, and elf alike who will wish to take advantage of Thorin's new kingship. They will wish to take advantage of Erebor while it is still vulnerable."

"Yes Lass we know." Dwalin said. "But we are prepared to squish them."

"Yes, brute strength will work for most, but not all. The ones that it will not work for will be the most dangerous, besides most that will oppose Thorin will not do so openly in front of you. Master Dwalin, your loyalty is unquestionable and they know that they will have no hope in swaying you. I propose Nori be the head of a hidden guard, ones always in the shadow. None but select will know of their real purpose. They will gather information, find faults and conspiracies. For most cases they could bring it to you, Master Dwalin, and you could easily relinquish their efforts. Perhaps he and his own could even take care of a few in the shadows, away from the eyes of judgement." Sirena said thoughtfully, carefully picking up one of the swords and gazing at it curiously before setting it back down. Her eyes flickered over to the two quickly, hiding her smirk at their surprised and thoughtful faces Sirena turned back to Fili. The blonde dwarf was talking animatedly with Dori and Kili, the elder dwarf sending the two an indulgently happy smile.

"That's a very interesting idea." Dwalin finally said. Sirena seeing his frown explained quickly.

"I may not be in love with Fili but I left my home to save him. Him and his family, and I will be damned if I left any selfish creature take away what your company worked so hard for." Sirena said swiftly.

"Aye, Uzbadnâtha we can see that." Nori stated softly.

"Nori." Dwalin commanded turning his attention to the thief. "If you promise to never steal again, I will take the idea to Thorin."

The dwarf paused for a moment as if thinking over his options.

"Remember Nori, this will enable you to stay in Erebor permanently, with your brothers." Sirena added. "You will be able to stay here and do what you enjoy."

Nori shot her a quick look before nodding his head. "Perhaps at our next dinner? I would wish that all in the company is aware of this new idea."

"Very well." Dwalin agreed.

"And what are you three conspiring about." Fili asked coming behind Sirena, placing an arm snuggly around her waist. Sirena glanced up at Fili smiling lightly.

"Nothing you get to know yet." Sirena teased leaning into his embrace. Fili's arm tightened slightly around Sirena's waist making her look up curiously.

The blonde dwarf was looking down at Sirena with wide eyes, a smile playing at his lips. "And when do I get to know."

"When everyone else does." Sirena replied. The girl watched as Fili's eyes warmed considerably before he nodded. Sighing Sirena leaned into Fili's embrace relieved, he didn't hate her. He did not scorn her need for more time. "How was the talk with Dori?"

"Boring." Kili said walking toward them, Dori huffing behind him.

"Be careful Prince Kili, I will tell you're Uncle and he may just give you more similar jobs." Dori warned.

Giggling Sirena rolled her eyes at Kili's pout. "It was helpful actually. The forges are just about repaired from Smaug's attack and ready to be used when dwarves begin to trickle in." Fili said reaching over to shove his brother good-naturedly.

"What about these things?" Sirena asked running her hand once again over the swords.

"They will be melted down and reforged." Dori informed. "They are useless as they are now."

"Useless?" Sirena asked. "No, they are history, they are a reminder of all that you lost." Sirena ran her index finger over the blunt blade of one of the swords. "They are a warning from your ancestors. They should not be thrown aside."

The dwarves stared at Sirena surprised before Dori spoke again. "Aye Lass, you are right. They are as much of history as this place."

"What do you propose we do Budgel?" Fili asked softly.

"Put them in a museum." Sirena stated simply.

"What is a mju'zi'em." Kili asked curiously his accent fumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Oh!" Sirena exclaimed looking over at the dwarves curiously. "I forgot you did not have them here. In my world, for various purposes we have large buildings. A history museum is one such building which houses old items rich in culture and history. They are placed on display for the future generation to see, so that they can have some connection with their elders and so that they never forget their ancestors' sacrifices and mistakes."

"Another interesting idea Lass." Dwalin commented surprised. He was curious how many more ways she would be able to help them.

"Is it?" Sirena asked curiously. "History is there to teach us, how could we learn from it if all we attempt to do is forget it."

"Very wise." Dori agreed. "We can bring the matter to Thorin at dinner."

"Yes." Fili nodded heartily, happy for Sirena to do something. Perhaps, he hoped, this would help her. "To the mines?"

"Lead the way?" Sirena said following as Fili nodded to the brothers and began to make his way toward the mines. "Goodbye Dori, Nori."

"Goodbye Uzbadnâtha." The brothers stated bowing slightly.

As the four walked through the halls Sirena turned toward Fili curiously. "Fili what does Uzbadnâtha mean?"

Fili sent her a sideways glance before realizing himself. "Forgive me Budgel I had forgotten you knew not our language. Uzbadnâtha means princess."

Pouting Sirena sent him a glare. "Did you tell them to call me that?"

Fili laughed lightly, Sirena's acceptance lightening his heart. "No Budgel I did not. They call you that because they consider you princess."

"I'm not though."

"You will be one day." Dwalin called from behind them. Sirena turned giving Dwalin a mock glare before turning back.

The corridors through which they traveled were made of stone, ancient runes carved into their very surfaces. These runes glittered slightly bouncing and bounding the lights of the hew lanterns off into the halls. The ceilings were surprisingly high for under a mountain, large chandeliers hanging down, and their lamps glowing a bluish tint. It seemed, to Sirena, that everything about the home of Durin symbolized the line of Durin themselves.

"Well it's about time you showed up."

Sirena's eyes met the kind eyes of a dwarf which sat below an odd looking hat. "Hello Master Bofur."

"Lassie." Bofur responded kindly bowing ever so slightly. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"She wished to be shown Erebor." Fili responded quickly. "But I fear it is a poor tour as I must leave you here once again."

Sirena turned to smile at Fili watching him walk a distance away to speak with Kili and Bofur. "So Dwalin, would you wish to show me around?"

"Follow me Lass." Dwalin said gruffly, leading her around the mines, always standing toward the edge, pushing Sirena toward the wall. She paid little attention as the bald dwarf credited the hard work of his ancestors, instead she peered around him and down the deep caverns. She never missed how every time she leaned especially far, Dwalin's fists would clench nervously and Fili would watch her closely.

After one especially low lean, Dwalin's hand reached out to catch the girl. "Lass." He warned lowly, pulling her back toward the safety of the outside walls. "You shouldn't lean so far over."

"Sorry Dwalin, I'm curious is all." Sirena assured.

"You are curious about going down the mine?" Dwalin asked incredulously. Most humans he knew, and he would grant that was very few, did not enjoy spending anytime in the mines, let alone a female human.

"Well I wouldn't wish to go down alone." Sirena said surely. "But I am curious, if I am to be the Qu-Que-Queen of this kingdom should I not understand what all the peoples job's entail?"

"Lass I cannot image you bartering in Dale, baking in the kitchens, smiting in the forges, and certainly not going down the mines." Dwalin assured rushing her back over to Fili who had been watching the pair warily.

"What do you wish to do Budgel?" Fili asked nervous for her answer.

"The Lass wants to go down in the mine." Dwalin responded cutting off Sirena's response.

Sirena watched as Fili's face went from nervous to horrified, the color draining from his cheeks. "No."

"Fili! You are not my keeper." Sirena added bitterly.

"I know that Budgel." Fili whispered as if the very thought caused him injury. "It is just not safe, and you do not know how to go down."

Sirena bit her lip unsure. "I know that, I just told Dwalin I wanted to go. I want to understand the tolls and dangers of every person's job in Erebor. I wish to know their struggles as to help their strife."

"That is admirable Uzbadnâtha but dangerous none the less." Bofur spoke up.

"Even if it is only to lower me for a moment to see farther down, to sense the environment before pulling me back up? I swear I will not attempt to mine anything." Sirena assured sending a pleading look to Fili.

As the crown prince of Erebor, the small company awaited his ultimate decision before speaking any farther. Sighing heavily Fili responded. "Budgel."

"Please Fili." Sirena pleaded. "Bofur can take me down and I'll be back up before you know it."

"Bofur." Fili turned toward the hatted dwarf. "Nothing happens while she is down there."

"Of course." Bofur heartily agreed. "This way Uzbadnâtha, we will get you hooked up. The mechanics of it are simple, once you are hooked up we will lower you down."

"You'll be behind me?" Sirena asked curiously as she followed behind the jolly dwarf.

"Beside you. Fili can lower you down and Dwalin can lower me." Bofur assured grabbing a harness like structure from one of the far walls. As he walked forward to place it on Sirena, Fili stepped in his path grabbing the thing from him.

"A quick trip Budgel." Fili demanded snapping the harness around her body.

"Of course." Sirena agreed.

"After this, how about you see what a baker's every day is like? Or perhaps a book keeper? Or even one of our accountants." Fili said trailing off as he tightened the harness around her body. "You will be in ear shot the whole time, if you want back up either yell to us or tell Bofur and he will ensure your safety."

"Okay." Sirena said softly walking toward the edge where Bofur stood waiting.

Fili stood behind one of the levers used to lower the miners. "These work Bofur?"

"Yes Fili, I told you already. These thirty have been tested and are undamaged by the passage of time." Bofur assured.

"So what now?" Sirena asked bringing Bofur's attention away from Fili to herself.

"Now?" Bofur said sarcastically. "Sit on the ledge and the boys will tighten the ropes then follow me."

Sirena nodded sitting on the edge watching as Bofur did the same before sending her a wink and jumping off the edge, the sound of his feet hitting the wall resounding in the caverns. "Bofur?"

"I'm not far Uzbadnâtha, just follow after me." Bofur commanded.

"What about lights?" Sirena asked worriedly biting her lip.

"If you changed your mind Budgel you do not have to go." Fili assured hurriedly.

Sirena looked over her shoulder at Fili surprised before sending him a challenging look. Taking a deep breathe, she pushed herself off, feeling her stomach plummet as her feet made no contact. She felt a hand reach out, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the wall, steadying her slightly. Sirena gasped shocked for a moment, the feel of the harness both settling and unsettling. Turning she looked over at Bofur slightly. "Thanks."

"You are most welcome Uzbadnâtha, worry not." Bofur guaranteed, knowing her fear as many felt it their first times in the mines. "Now, you jumped before I could answer but look around."

Sirena did as commanded looking around as lights hung down the walls, reaching far below them. "How far are we going?"

"Not that far." Bofur said tugging gently on his rope. Sirena's breathe caught in her throat as their ropes were slowly lowered, the light of the opening becoming more and more distant.

Sirena shivered slightly as they lowered farther into the cavern, the air around her silent and still. "Miners spend all day down here?"

"Aye Lass they do, picking away. Normally a bucket is also lowered down for them to deposit anything they find." Bofur assured gazing around the mine with a critical eye.

"Do they enjoy it?" Sirena asked curiously gazing around the mines in wonder as they were lowered, the lights bounding off rivets of gold.

"Most do yes, some though do it because it's an easy job." Bofur added watching the girl look around. "The only real problem is safety.

"Is there nothing more we can do?" Sirena inquired curiously looking toward Bofur.

"Afraid not Uzbadnâtha, sometimes the ropes snap, sometimes mines collapse and dwarves are buried." Bofur stated softly.

"I see." Sirena spoke softly. Looking around her eye caught something, a flicker of gold in front of her.

"Are you ready to head back up Uzbadnâtha?" Bofur questioned. He turned to look over at the girl, to find her picking at a spot in the rock. "Lass?"

"What's this Bofur?" Sirena asked pulling the yellow chunk free of the wall around her.

"Let's see it." Bofur said holding his hand out for the rock piece. Surprised Bofur looked down to find not a piece of rock but a small yellow unrefined jewel. "Well it looks like a yellow topaz."

"Do you think I could keep it?" Sirena asked curiously.

"Of course Uzbadnâtha, it is your first find." Bofur assured placing it in his pocket. "I'll hold onto it until we get back up." With that Bofur tugged again on his rope. Sirena felt herself being pulled back up and refrained from sighing in relief.

"Do you enjoy working in the mines?" Sirena suddenly inquired turning toward the jolly dwarf.

"It is not horrible, I don't mind being down here most of the time, but sometimes I prefer being on the surface." Bofur answered.

"Are you going to be a miner when the other dwarves arrive?" Sirena questioned.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I need no gold so I need no job, but I fear I would grow bored with nothing to do." Bofur confessed sheepishly.

"Is there nothing you enjoy doing in your spare time?" Sirena asked looking over to Bofur.

"Well, I do enjoy whittling with my cousin, Bifur. We make little things here and there you know."

"That's amazing!" Sirena exclaimed honestly. "I'm hopeless really with anything requiring detail."

"Well thank you Uzbadnâtha." Bofur said blushing softly. "Bifur and I thought of opening a shop, toys for children you know."

"If that is what you wish to do you should do it?" Sirena stated firmly. "You live only one life and that is never long enough to do something you don't love."

"Too true Uzbadnâtha. Too true." Bofur murmured.

"Budgel." Fili exclaimed once the pair had made their way back up, Sirena dusting herself off slightly, brushing her hands on her dress, urging the grime out from her nails. "You are well?"

"Yes Fili." Sirena assured.

"Here you are Uzbadnâtha." Bofur said handing over the small stone. It was tiny almost inconsequential and worth close to nothing Sirena surmised but she cared little.

"What is that?" Fili asked curiously gazing at the small golden lump in her hand.

"Bofur says probably yellow topaz." Sirena exclaimed holding the stone up. "I found it down in the mine, when we were going past and I saw it flash it reminded me of the second time we met. You remember? I had recognized you then from the flash of gold of your hair."

"Beautiful Budgel." Fili said softly wrapping her hands in his own.

"It's tiny." Kili said squinting down at the rock. "Probably not worth much." Kili sent her a teasing look, one she quickly returned.

"That doesn't matter to me." Sirena assured holding the stone in her closed fist against her chest.

"Alright." Dwalin cut in stepping forward. "That is enough excitement for the day, let us get you back to your chambers Uzbadnâtha."

"But Dwalin!" Sirena exclaimed. "I'm not tired."

Fili sent her a raised look before smiling brightly. "Then shall we continue our tour?"

"What's left?" Sirena asked letting him lead her away from the others.

"All of Erebor."


	10. Trusting Fili

Here is another chapter! I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Review? If you guys have any ideas or recommendations feel free to tell me! PM me if you don't want to put it up publically

* * *

"Are you tired now Budgel?" Fili asked looking down at the dark haired girl who stood panting slightly after an especially long set of stairs.

"Not funny, Fili." Sirena seethed between gasping breathes. Her hands on her knees, urging her lungs to accept more oxygen. "How much is left?"

"Budgel, we have barely scratched all that is Erebor. I'm afraid though that we should be done for the day." Fili chuckled lightly.

"No!" Sirena exclaimed snapping up. "I'm alright."

Fili laughed lightly at the girl who seemed to be unable to catch her breathe. "Perhaps, we should stop for the day. Dinner is soon anyways and I am certain that you would wish to return to your room to change."

Sirena looked up at Fili, her head tilted in thought. They had travelled through the halls, Fili pointing out wings and other mines along with additional forges. Why the dwarves needed so many she would never know, though she refrained from questioning aloud her thoughts. She had hoped that they would stumble upon a library or two. She had a passion for reading in her world and hoped that the dwarves had works written in the common tongue. Her other option was to simply learn the dwarvish language, but she knew that would be no small task. "I suppose you are right, though you are often enough."

Fili smiled brightly down at his one, grabbing her arm in his and leading her down yet another obscure corridor. "It comes with age. Though you won't find me arguing with my Uncle often, or Mahal forbid my mother. She is always right!"

"I'm certain that she is wrong sometimes." Sirena assured, though she didn't truly believe it herself. Dis, seemed to be a formidable she-dwarf.

"No, lass she is hardly ever wrong. She keeps a much more even head which allows her to see the faults that many another refuse to see." Dwalin said from behind them. Fili nodded his head in agreement.

"I am certainly glad that you are going to be with me from now on Dwalin, without you or Fili I fear that I will get lost in this place." Sirena commented after turning a corner which looked similar enough to another corner they had just turned, which had looked similar to the one before that.

"Dwarves have a natural sense of direction in a mountain Lass." Dwalin conceded. "Though given time you will learn the paths."

"Yes, I suppose I will, though I am glad for your presence regardless." Sirena responded.

"We are here Budgel." Fili stated. Sirena looked up and Fili had indeed been correct, in front of her stood her stone door, the runes upon it familiar.

"I thank you for the tour Fili. Perhaps we can continue it some other time?" Sirena questioned turning to look up at the blue eyes that both ignited a flame in her and soothed her worries. Neither noticed Dwalin step back into the shadows, to give them some privacy.

"I would be delighted." Fili said softly reaching his hand up to brush aside some of Sirena's dark tresses, his thumb pausing on her cheek. "Kana banmûna." He whispered softly.

"Fili?" Sirena questioned softly feeling the atmosphere change slightly.

As if startled from a dream Fili shook his head, leaning back slightly. Sirena had not even realized they had leaned toward one another. "Forgive me Budgel, it seems I was lost."

"Lost?" Sirena inquired reaching one hand up to hold Fili's hand against her cheek as he began to pull it away

"Yes, Budgel. It seems that I will always feel as if in a dream around you." Fili murmured smiling gently at their joined hands.

"I know the feeling." Sirena muttered feeling Fili's breathe ghost on her lips. Fili had not kissed her since the battle, both unsure of where they stood.

"Can I kiss you Budgel?" Fili asked. His eyes danced with life as they gazed down at Sirena's.

"Oh yes." Sirena breathed before she felt her breath leave her as Fili's lips descended on hers. His lips were softer than Sirena remembered, his beard and moustache rougher as it rubbed against her face. Letting out a gasp, Sirena released the hand holding Fili's forgoing both to his tunic where she gripped the fabric tightly. A low moan left Fili's lips, alighting Sirena. The kiss, which started as a chaste one quickly became heated, neither willing to end it as they gripped at each other heatedly.

Fili was the one to end it as he pulled back, his breathing sporadic. "Until dinner Budgel." He stated placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles turning away quickly.

Sirena was too stunned to move, though when her senses came back Fili was already down the corridor. Reigning in the urge to demand he come back to kiss her more, Sirena quickly entered her room. Leaning against the door, she placed her hand on her chest. Her heart beat slowed. Mahal, she said she needed more time but if he continued to kiss her like that she may just-no. Sirena shook her head quickly changing from the more traveling like dress she was wearing to something more formal for dinner. On the first day Balin was the one who sat Tauriel and her down explaining what they were to wear for each occasion. Tauriel took it all in strides, nodding her head and asking questions while Sirena sat there gob smacked. Never had she needed to change clothes so many times, or had such rules for dress.

Quickly changing she opened her door to see Dwalin already standing by the frame awaiting her arrival. Raising her brow at his swiftness she followed as he walked her to the room the company ate in, that was one path she knew. "Dwalin?"

"Yes Uzbadnâtha." Dwalin allowed glancing sideways as the girl who already began to have color return to her cheeks.

"Nothing." Sirena said shaking her head with a smile.

Frowning Dwalin stopped, he would not allow her to stir in her own emotions again. "Whatever you have to say, say it."

Ignoring the gruffness of his tone, as simply Dwalin, Sirena continued. "Is that normal?"

"Is what normal Uzbadnâtha?"

"The you know—" Sirena trailed off her face flushing.

"The what?" Dwalin questioned truly unsure of what she was asking.

"The heat." Sirena continued blushing profusely.

"Ah." Dwalin said suddenly uncomfortable. Mahal, he wished he could turn back time sometimes. Clearing his throat he spoke. "I am not certain Uzbadnâtha."

Sirena visibly wilted. She had hoped that one of her reactions was finally seeming normal to what was supposed to happen. "Oh."

"Perhaps it is." Dwalin quickly said. "After all with certain feelings come certain—" Dwalin cut off thoroughly uncomfortable, Mahal how did he get roped into such things. "–urges."

Giggling Sirena began to walk again, her face bright red. She heard Dwalin catch up to her quickly, both deciding that the conversation was ended. Though Sirena found herself satisfied with the answer. Yes it made sense. She had some feelings for Fili though they certainly were not as deep as his own were and they were beginning to manifest themselves. That was certainly something.

"Ah Budgel, we were wondering when you would arrive." Fili said happily from his seat as Dwalin opened the door. Sirena bit back her retort that it was his fault they took so long as she needed time to properly calm herself.

"Did you start eating without us?" Sirena called back teasingly. Fili chuckled pulling her chair out for her before pushing it in. None of the company commented on their change in attitude, choosing instead to bless Mahal for it. Sirena turned to ask Tauriel something before she saw hands in front of her. Fili was quickly placing food on her plate. Of course he had noticed her lack of appetite.

Sirena looked down at her plate with a raised brow before turning to Fili who was already eating his own food, his ears red. Leaning over she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Sirena quickly began to eat feeling her own face flush.

"Uzbadnâtha?" A voice called out uncertainly. Looking up Sirena met Bofur's smiling face, a knowing twinkle in their green depths.

"Yes Bofur." Sirena replied ignoring the other looks the company was sending her. Had she truly been so distant before? The answer was in their eyes, yes.

"Nothing." The oddly-hatted dwarf said after a moment of thought.

"I heard you had a tour today." Balin commented from his place.

"Yes I did." Sirena replied softly gazing at Fili for a moment before turning her attention back to the dwarves in front of her.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Thorin asked from the head. This was the first time Sirena could recall hearing him talk at dinner, often her sat leaning back smiling at the company as they talked animatedly.

"I did." Sirena answered again. "Fili showed me many of the mines and forges. I hope to continue our tour another day."

Thorin nodded his head in acknowledgement, his unasked question also answered.

"Speaking of forges." Dori pipped up turning to give Dwalin a meaningful look. The burly dwarf quickly swallowed his food.

"Thorin." He called out. "It seems our Uzbadnâtha has come up with an intriguing idea."

Thorin motioned for him to continue.

"Uzbadnâtha proposed that make a silent guard. Separate from the royal guard or even the army. They are to gather information to live in the shadows. There will be many who wish to take advantage of your new role and—perhaps you would like to explain better." Dwalin said looking over at Sirena encouragingly.

All eyes turned to the girl who hardly spoke during their dinners curiously. Blushing Sirena blinked unsure before nodding her head. "Right. Well Dwalin spoke the gist of it. There would be another group of dwarves, a smaller number than the royal guard. Only they and the few privileged would know their true purpose, they would work in the shadows as Dwalin put. Gathering information from sources who would never admit the truth to dwarves like Dwalin. They could have weekly meetings with the Dwalin who is the head of the royal guard. Information and concerns would pass between the two. Dwalin could point out any persons he worries about and the others could state what they have found. Once enough information had been assembled I figured Dwalin could act, or the others could take care of it from the shadows."

Thorin sat back in his chair contemplating Sirena's idea. It was an interesting one, a very useful one. He himself had the concern, for truly no sane creature would admit to Dwalin or another royal guard if they had any ulterior motives. While to dwarves who seemed unimportant, or dare he say shady, they might.

"I also thought." Sirena began pulling Thorin from his thoughts. "That Nori could be the head." All eyes suddenly swiveled to the thieving dwarf. "As I told him before, he sees things and hears things that many others don't. He may have a tendency to borrow and not return—" Sirena mentioned wryly looking over to Thorin who continued to watch on with a blank face. "—but he never seems surprised by occurrences, in fact he usually acts as if they were something that he had been expecting for quite some time."

Nori finally spoke up after a moment of silence. "I have spoken with Dwalin on this. If you would allow me this, I swear to never steal again."

Nodding his head Thorin finally spoke. "Yes, the idea is encouraging to say the least. Dwalin, Nori speak and figure out the details. I approve of the making of such a guard. Nori when dwarves begin to trickle in you will be in charge of finding candidates. They will have to go through a strict questioning before they are to be fully considered."

Nori nodded his head in acceptance. A cheer went up through the table, Dori pounding his younger brother on the back happily. "Good for you brother!"

"Does this mean you will be staying in Erebor?" Ori's meek voice questioned softly.

"Yes, Naddith I will be." Nori responded smiling lightly.

Sirena looked over to see Tauriel looking thoughtful at the group. "Tauriel?" She questioned softly the others too caught in their own conversations to hear.

Green eyes flickered to her own before answering. "Yes Sirena?"

"What do you think?" Sirena questioned watching Tauriel curiously.

"It is a grand idea." Tauriel agreed smiling brightly at the girl who was beginning to grow.

"I thought you might also be able to be a part of it with Nori." Sirena said softly, the conversation at the table quickly quieting. "Not officially like Nori and the others he would recruit but it seems that people are always underestimating your hearing and I figured that you would be able to hear many things in your travels."

"Travels?" Tauriel inquired curiously.

Blushing Sirena glanced at the others before answering. "Forgive me, I thought that you would be one like a dignitary of sorts between the dwarves and elves."

"Dignitary?" Kili asked from beside Tauriel.

"Oh." Sirena reddened further. "I suppose you don't have those. You would be mainly in charge of the messages and the likes shared between the elves and dwarves. A soother for times when tempers run high and someone who helps to explain in case of language barriers or cultural differences."

"Hmmm." Balin began thoughtfully. "A fascinating idea, we have had so little contact with creatures other than dwarves that we have had little thought for the need of such a person. But Erebor was never like that, it drew humans and elves alike. I do believe a dignitary would be good." Turning to Thorin Balin continued. "Tauriel would be good for such a job, she had lived amongst the elves. She knows how they work socially and she will be a princess of Erebor so surely no dwarf, man, or elf could comment she is unimportant."

Thorin nodded his head. "It would also lessen many a headache and perhaps even organize things a bit."

Tauriel looked up at Thorin unsure before smiling at him happily when he nodded his head in acceptance toward her. Turning quickly to Kili the two began to speak, Tauriel shooting Sirena a happy glance.

It was in that moment that Sirena truly felt horrible for her actions toward Tauriel of late. She had been so wrapped up in her own feelings that she had not realized Tauriel was most likely feeling similar things. True she felt more at place in the company than Sirena did but she probably felt the same thing Sirena was finally able to place. It wasn't just loneliness and isolation Sirena felt, it was a lack of purpose. In her world she was in school working toward something yet in this world she had no purpose other than being Fili's wife and their children's' mother. A job though meaningful in its own right, not something that she had hoped for herself and she found herself longing for a reason in Erebor. To be of use and to help, to be needed. Tauriel now had such a purpose and Sirena could see the happiness in the elf's eyes as she teased Kili.

"Any more ideas for us Lass?" Gloin teased lightly from his place. Sirena immediately blushed indicating that, yes, she did indeed have another idea.

"Budgel?" Fili encouraged lightly, happy to see Sirena smiling.

"Well it's nothing like the other two, though I didn't realize the last was an idea." Sirena stated simply mumbling the last bit. Looking around and seeing only eyes full of open-minds and willing ears she continued. "When I was in the forge with Fili and Kili I saw a bunch of unfinished swords and the likes."

"Ah yes, it was a normal working day when Smaug attacked." Thorin conceded. Fili's one, he admitted had a very interesting point of view with a good many ideas.

"When I asked what would happen Dori said they would be melted down to be reused." Sirena continued.

"Yes."

"What if we make a museum and place some of the things in it. We could also put in any burned tapestry or destroyed objects." Sirena looked at Ori curious. "When Fili was showing me Erebor I noticed there were plenty of rooms that could easily hold such objects, Ori would probably be best suited to set things up. It would open for all to see, dwarves, men, and elves alike. They could easily enter and look around to remember what their ancestors went through and to learn from it."

Sirena looked around before continuing. "We could have little explanations in front of all the things on display."

"I agree that a place such as that to remember and learn would be good but Ori is busy enough with his work going through the archives." Thorin stated, his voice commanding the attention of the group. "No, Uzbadnâtha why don't you do it. You know the most about this muse-ze-um and could easily set up such a thing."

"But I do not know the importance of man an item." Sirena argued.

"Balin will help you but that may be best. Perhaps looking at things through your eyes will find the most meaningful objects to put there." Thorin said sternly. "After all it was the simplest things of our lives that we lost that day."

"It would be my honor Uzbadnâtha to help you." Balin supplied smiling gently at the girl who blinked unsurely at him.

"Then I suppose I will have to place myself in your capable hands Balin." Sirena mused.

"Quite the ubdag aren't we Uzbadnâtha." Bofur teased. The table paused for a moment before the dwarves threw their heads back in laughter. Tauriel and Sirena affectively lost.

"Fili what is so funny?" Sirena asked after the group had quieted down some.

"Forgive me Budgel, I always forget you do not speak our language—"

"That will be remedied, when you are with Balin Uzbadnâtha he will help you learn. If he is busy Fili or Dwalin would be able to teach you." Thorin interrupted.

"Any of us could teach her." Kili stated.

"Aye, but those three will be around her the most and she will need consistency." Thorin answered quickly before looking over Tauriel thoughtfully. "You do not know our language do you?"

"No." Tauriel answered shaking her head not daring to hope. Sirena was one thing, a human from another world but she was an elf!

"That will also have to be remedied. I suppose Kili and Balin will be around you the most." Thorin stated nodding his head at the two dwarves

"Thorin if Balin is always with us who will help you?" Sirena asked curiously. "You are King but Balin is your main advisor is he not, especially now rebuilding, will you not need him?"

"That is true." Thorin said thoughtfully. "When Balin will be with Tauriel he will be with me. Besides I will have Fili and Kili so I would not worry." He quickly soothed.

Sirena nodded her head in acceptance. "Fili you never told me what you laughed at."

"Forgive me Budgel. Bofur called you an ubdag, a dreamer. Your head is full of dreams for the future, of ideas." Fili answered. "It is simply ironic since we met through your dreams, when you were sure that I was a dream."

"Ha!" Kili suddenly laughed out. "That is what you are then, you are our Ibdêg Uzbadnâtha, our dreaming princess. Our princess full of ideas."

"Ideas and hope for the future." Fili agreed pulling Sirena's hand from her lap to place a chaste kiss on her knuckles. Though Sirena should have remembered that hardly anything stayed chaste between the two. A heat found its way into her body, when she felt his moustache brush roughly against her skin.

Dwalin quickly cleared his throat when he saw the heated glances shared between the two. "Right, well let's eat!"

The others readily complied, though they did send occasional glances at the two who sat oblivious to all others.

…

"Are you certain you do not mind walking me back to my room?" Sirena questioned curiously as Fili gripped her arm in his.

"It is my pleasure Budgel." Fili said softly. "I am just happy that you are opening to us."

"Oh." Sirena muttered blushing. "You noticed, of course you did."

"Yes, I did." Fili confirmed frowning slightly. "But I was lost, I did not know how to help you. To make your worries cease and most of all to make you smile. I missed it—your smile. These past weeks have been hard without it."

"Fili." Sirena whispered sadly. Dwalin had stayed to speak with Thorin and Balin, Fili assuring that he was taking her to her room. The arm holding Sirena's tightened slightly.

"I did not know what to do. Every attempt I made to make you smile either made you worse or your smile never reached your eyes." Fili spoke lost in thought.

"I know." Sirena stated sadly. "I was lost too and I needed time but I didn't think I had it—I. Fili can we go somewhere."

"Where do you wish to go Budgel?" Fili immediately asked ready to take her to any place her heart so desired.

"Anywhere, as long as we can speak privately." Sirena replied knowing that they could easily do that in her room, but she felt as if she needed a change of scenery.

Fili as if sensing her need, turned leading her through corridors and halls that seemed endless. Sirena followed silently watching as Fili frowned in thought before coming to a decision. They found themselves in the entrance of Erebor standing on one of the many bridges that connected the kingdom together. "Is this fine?"

Sirena looked around frowning. Of all the places she thought he would take her this was not it. "Yes, but—"

"Why here?" Fili interrupted simply. At Sirena's nod he smiled explaining. "This was where we met for the first time in Erebor. This was the bridge that you were crossing when I ran across to you. This was our beginning."

The couple sat down on the bridge, Sirena's glance going to the dwarves on duty. Many of Dain's men decided to stay in Erebor, as they were originally from here. They sent messages back for their families to join them. "I remember, Dwalin looked like he was going to cut my head off."

"I think he was tempted. We were all on our last nerves." Fili agreed remembering the burly dwarf as he had passed him. "What did you want to say Budgel?"

"I wanted to explain myself. Bard told me that I best tell you everything so you could understand why I acted as I did and why I have been so distant." Sirena said.

"Bard? What was he doing here?" Fili questioned curiously.

"It doesn't really matter I suppose." Sirena commented turning so they were facing each other, their legs dangling off of the bridge. "When the battle was over and repairs started I realized Fili—I don't love you. I care for you greatly and I know I will love you someday but I don't right now."

"I know Budgel." Fili quickly spoke, grabbing her hands in his. Though he felt pain at her admitting her lack of love her promise that someday she would lightened his heart. "You are not a dwarf and so you need time to figure out your feelings, to develop them. I understand—was I not-was I not giving you enough time?"

"No!" Sirena said surely. "You were, well perfect. You gave me time but every day you showed me how much you loved me. And it just frustrated me so much. You tried to hide it, I know you did but you couldn't completely. Every moment I didn't love you back hurt and I care enough for you that I hated that. I would get so frustrated at not being able to reciprocate your feelings and then angry and Fili—oh Fili I was always so tired." Sirena spoke brokenly, her eyes filling with tears. "I just wanted to love you, for everything to be perfect and simple but it wasn't."

"Oh Budgel, why didn't you tell me." Fili whispered sadly, pulling the girl into his arms.

"Because you would do this." Sirena stated simply. "You would pull me into your arms and tell me that I just need time and you were willing to give that but it wouldn't help me. It would only make me feel worse. I'm horrible aren't I?"

Fili didn't respond only continuing to hold her tightly.

"You are the most understanding and loving person I have ever met and that's what aggravated me the most. And then at the dinners!" Sirena exclaimed chuckling through her tears. "Everyone would look at me as if I was the villain and I felt it. Why couldn't I just love you already! And if that hadn't been hard enough you all spoke like old friends, because you are I know. But what place did that leave for me? It didn't. I realized that I had no place and no purpose other than by your side and I couldn't even do that!"

"Budgel no!" Fili admonished. "You are—"he cut off in thought. "You are so perfect to me, faults and all. I didn't realize that you were feeling this I would have—"

"You couldn't have helped me. That was the problem." Sirena commented softly. "None of you could. I needed to fix this myself."

"And did you?" Fili whispered not daring to hope.

"Little." Sirena said because she felt it, she felt a lightness in her. A lack of tire, a hope ignited, Sirena felt for the first time since the battle truly alive and needed. "Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were the unfortunate ones to find me when I broke down. They brought Bard to speak to me about love—funny I know." Sirena commented watching as Fili's face changed from concerned to chuckling at the thought of those three with a crying girl. "I didn't have a mother and father in love to show me what it was supposed to feel like and I was so confused."

"What did Bard tell you?" Fili asked.

"Other than to tell you everything and be assured in my thoughts that you would always be with me." Sirena asked sarcastically. "He told me that I couldn't continue to berate myself for not loving you and force myself to take the time I needed otherwise I wouldn't love you the way I wanted and you deserved. He told me that I would just know when I find myself in love with you."

"Was that helpful?" Fili begged pulling Sirena closer as if afraid she would run if he didn't.

"Yes." Sirena whispered pulling back so that they were face to face. Placing her hands on his cheeks she continued. "I—I know you will give me time and I thank you for that. I'm going to fall in love with you Fili, maybe not until tomorrow-or next week-or next month but it will happen. I can do this." Sirena breathed relieved as the words left her mouth. "I will stay in Erebor I will help with the museum and anything else I can do. I will make Erebor my home and I know that you will be waiting for me when I get there."

"Of course I will Budgel." Fili stated. "I spent the last 50 years waiting for you, I'm not going to leave you now."

Sirena chuckled lightly. "You are my future." She whispered because that was as close to I love you, she could say.

Eyes twinkling Fili spoke. "Amrul atsu miz Budgel. Miz amrâl."

* * *

Budgel- dream of all dreams

Naskhûna-temptress

Mesmel-Jewel of all Jewels

Naddith: Little brother

Ibdêg Uzbadnâtha- Dreaming Princess

Uzbadnâtha-Princess

Amrul atsu miz Budgel. Miz amrâl- I love you my Budgel. My love.


	11. Picnic in the Throne Room

Yay another chapter up! Remember review pretty please! If you aren't comfortable with that feel free to PM me :)

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

* * *

"Good morning Budgel." Fili said gently running his hand through the loose hair that had fallen into Sirena's face. He savored the feel of her silky locks against his calloused hands, reveled in the fact that she allowed this of him. Mahal, he loved her. There was no doubt in his mind of his affections for her and he loved that she was his, though she may not love him _yet._ She was undoubtedly his.

"Good morning uzbad-dashat Fili." Sirena responded cheekily, giggling when Fili's face flushed.

"Now who taught you that?" Fili demanded turning sharply, pushing Sirena back so that her back was against the stone of the mountain.

"Do you not like when I call you that miz uzbad-dashat" Sirena teased lightly, fully aware of how close their bodies were.

Sighing Fili leant forward resting their foreheads together. "Miz mim naskhûna."

Sirena smirked leaning forward slightly so that her breast brushed teasingly against Fili's chest, her lips ghosting over his. It had been three weeks since she had first opened up to Fili and their relationship was blossoming. Without the pressure to love him and the support of the company Sirena found herself finally relaxing enough to be herself. It almost seemed like a dream to her, Sirena admitted, a good dream of course but a dream none the less.

"Naskhûna" Fili breathed out catching her lips with his own. Fili wondered briefly if he would ever cease to marvel at the taste of his Budgel. "Where are you off to today?" He questioned after releasing her lips.

"I'm to go meet up with Balin and Ori in the main archives. They are going to help me set aside the necessary parchment and begin writing histories to what we've collected so far." Sirena replied breathlessly, slightly giddy at the thought of all their work starting to be displayed.

"Then it is to the archives we go." Fili stated placing Sirena's arm in his own, leading her down the familiar halls.

"What is your plan for the day?" Sirena questioned curiously noting when Dwalin appeared behind her. Face flushing, Sirena found herself dearly hoping that the stoic dwarf had not been there the whole time.

"I'm to meet Uncle and Kee. We are going to go through old documents that were left behind by King Thror." Fili stated unenthusiastically.

Sirena gripped Fili's arm tightly her mind racing. "I will find Tauriel and we will take lunch with the three of you." Her words were sure and quick to leave her mouth.

Fili gazed down at Sirena warmly. "There is little need Budgel."

"There is Fili." Sirena implored. "He may have passed before your birth but he was your great-grandfather. In fact, I think the whole company would appreciate a lunch. It would be a nice break from everything."

Fili stopped in the middle of the hall, spinning Sirena in his arms to they were facing each other. Quickly backing her up so her back was against the wall again, he leant forward catching her lips. Fili quite liked this position, with her back against the wall, nowhere for her to escape to.

Sirena attempted to hold back a moan when she felt Fili quickly take over the kiss. Feeling heat rushing through her body, Sirena reached forward her hands knotted behind Fili's neck forcing their bodies closer. She felt his hands quickly leave her face and settle down at her hips were they squeezed her body playfully. Sirena felt her nails dig into Fili's neck when he pulled back from her lips playfully nipping her bottom lip.

Leaning back Fili appreciated the sight before him. His Budgel breathing heavily, her lips swollen, her eyes glazed. "Amrul atsu miz Budgel."

"Atsu miz akal." Sirena stated seriously. "Miz Uzbad-dashat."

"I do not mean to interrupt." Dwalin cut in suddenly, his face tinged pink from embarrassment at both witnessing what he did and having to interrupt. "But if you do not get to the archives soon I fear my brother will begin to look for you."

Sirena fought a blush as Fili leaned away, grasping her arm in his and continuing on. "Sorry Dwalin."

"Uzbadnâtha, you will never have to apologize for being happy." Dwalin continued on. Servants would be used to such things he reasoned, but not him.

"Would you mind terribly?" Sirena questioned suddenly. "Lunch I mean, with everyone. I know we usually have dinners together but I think lunch will be. . ."

"Supportive." Fili provided after Sirena trailed off unsure.

"Aye Lass, it sounds like a lovely idea." Dwalin agreed smiling slightly at the girl. "After I assure that you make it to the archives, I will make certain to tell the others."

"I think a picnic styled lunch in the throne room would be acceptable." Sirena supplied suddenly her mind already picturing such a thing. She turned giggling when she heard Dwalin begin to cough.

"Lass, that seems a bit—"

"Immature? Too casual?" Sirena helped. "Yes I know, that is the point. Going through their dead ancestor's things will certainly put a damper on all three of the Durin's mood and something as casual and relaxed as that is just what we need. Besides I do not think we would be able to pry Thorin away from the documents even if we begged."

"A lovely idea Ibdêg Uzbadnâtha." Fili teased chuckling at the thought of the whole company splayed out on the ground of the throne room eating sandwiches and bits of cheese and fruit.

"I will tell the other, but I will not be held responsible for any reactions." Dwalin stated after a moment of thought. The idea was different and odd by all means but perhaps it would be just what his King and Princes needed.

"Ah! There you are Uzbadnâtha. Ori and I were worried we would have to send out a search party." Balin welcomed the trio gently. He noted his brother motioning him and Ori to the side and so followed after nodding his head at both the young royals. He listened curiously at another idea of their Ibdêg Uzbadnâtha, chuckling at the image but agreeing all the same that perhaps something more casual would relax the line of Durin. He chanced a glance over to Fili and Sirena and noted the two so wrapped in each other's presence that he felt Smaug could come back from the dead and they would not notice. Good, he thought, things were finally progressing.

"I will leave her with you. I will tell the others and be back to escort her to lunch." Dwalin stated pulling Balin from his musings.

"Alright brother." Balin agreed. "How are you going to convince Thorin?"

"That will be up to me I fear." Fili voiced joining the group, Sirena a step behind him. "I will tell Kili and I'm certain he will be more than willing to help me."

"May Mahal bless you Laddie." Balin teased.

"I will be off brother. I will be back for the midday meal Uzbadnâtha, try to stay out of trouble until then." Dwalin said before leaving.

"I suppose I should go also." Fili said softly. "Enjoy the archives Budgel. I will see you soon."

"Have fun Fili, you know where to find me if things become too much." Sirena offered smiling lightly at the dwarf prince. She watched for a few moments as Fili's blonde hair slowly disappeared down the hallway before turning to Balin and Ori. "Well then. Let us get to it shall we."

"Of course Uzbadnâtha!" Ori cried enthusiastically already scurrying to where piles of parchment sat. "How shall we divide the tasks?"

"Hmmm." Sirena pondered looking over the various trinkets that sat to the side, small ribbons tied on them with little notes. "I think that consistency with the writing would be best."

"Agreed." Balin stated coming up behind the duo.

"We've already started on most things, writing little bits of information on them, and of course recording their locations." Sirena said thoughtfully. "I understand that khuzdul is a sacred language but what of its writings?"

"Only dwarves can read it." Balin supplied immediately then thought of where Sirena was going. "But if we were to write the backgrounds in both languages then someone could easily learn our sacred language."

Frowning Sirena nodded her head in agreement. "You are right. No that wouldn't work."

"For now, Ori and I can continue to catalogue everything. Putting all pertinent information on the cards and you can record it on the parchment." Balin said already walking toward the objects.

"Yes. Though Ori?" Sirena called suddenly.

"Yes Uzbadnâtha?" The young dwarf asked curiously his quill already poised to write.

"Would you mind terribly instead getting a small piece of parchment and putting a number and letter on each and attaching it to the object." Sirena asked gently.

"Whatever for?" Balin inquired.

"Well several things will be all together and it would be easier to know what goes to what if everything is labeled." Sirena answered racking her mind for things that she saw in her museums.

"Of course! That is an excellent idea! It would help keep everything organized, especially if we have to move things around." Ori muttered trailing off in thought.

The trio worked in relative silence. Balin quickly jotting down all information he could think of each object as he was the only one out of the three that was in Erebor that fateful day and as such would know the most about things. Ori would take one thing that was done and quickly tag it and place it aside while Sirena lifted everything with care and took the notes Balin put into a story of sorts. She wanted more than anything for the objects to come to life for people. These were not just trinkets these things were parts of history, beloved and sacred.

"Have we thought of what to do with the other things?" Balin asked curiously his voice breaking the relative silence of the room.

"other things?" Sirena asked curiously. "The stuff we aren't putting in the museum?"

"Yes."

"I think-though arduous the task may be-that we catalogue and do everything." Sirena answered. "That way when the dwarves return, they can reclaim some things lost to their families and we keep the rest for display. Some things I'm certain families will be willing to leave for us."

"Reclaim?" Ori pipped up.

Sirena turned her attention to the meek dwarf her head tilted in thought. "Of course! The museum is to remind and teach everything of all that was lost but we mustn't forget that we are holding everyday objects of dwarves. For all we know that sword you hold Ori was the last thing that someone's great Uncle or so made before he was lost in the fires. If his family wishes to reclaim such a precious thing, how could we deny them that?"

"Too true Uzbadnâtha." Balin agreed nodding his head.

"Besides it should be easy to identify the family of objects. All dwarves label everything they make with either a signature of family stamp of some kind. All the family has to do is supply proof that they are related to the person and we would give them the object without fuss. Erebor as a whole was lost that day but the greatest tragedy was in the loss of everyday people and hopes." Sirena continued her eyes glazed as if in deep thought.

"I'm certain that they will appreciate that." Ori murmured running his hand over a half-made necklace gently.

"You have another idea Uzbadnâtha?" Balin asked watching the change in Sirena's expression carefully.

"Yes, though I'm not certain how well it would work. . ." Sirena trailed off. When she looked up the eager eyes of dwarves encouraged her to continue. "What if-what if when the dwarves return we ask that any who have stories for the people who created the things on display to come forward. We could put their name and a short bio about them in khuzdul. To the eyes of strangers, they would see only the lesson to be learned but to the eyes of kin they would see the love and loss."

"That my dear, is a lovely idea." Balin answered his eyes misting slightly. "A truly endearing idea indeed." Gazing down at the objects surrounding him, Balin tried to force the emotions at bay. Yes, to outsider eyes it would seem like a simple lesson, instructive and ringing with truth and only to those kin that had felt the flames and its loss would truly understand the depth to everything on display.

"That will mean a lot more work after the dwarves return." Ori supplied already excited about the idea for he knew that he would be the one to write the ancient runes.

"Would that be a terrible burden, Ori?" Sirena asked worriedly, should it be she would forget the idea entirely.

"Of course not Uzbadnâtha! I would be honored." He immediately responded.

"I'm glad." Sirena muttered caressing the dented goblet in her hand. "I don't ever want to forget what we lost that day."

"And no one will." Balin promised. "Not now."

…

"Ah! Brother! Is it time for the midday meal already?" Balin cried out joyfully, his stomach already telling him it was.

"Yes." Dwalin answered shortly before sighing and stepping into the room. "Everything going well?"

"Of course." Sirena's voice sounded from somewhere hidden.

Dwalin waited patiently as the girl appeared from behind a stack of parchment and books, wiping her ink stained fingers on her dress. "Shall we make our way to the throne room?"

"Yes. I think I am quite ready for a break." Sirena responded jubilantly, leading the way down the halls. The others quickly forming on her sides.

"Why are we going to the throne room again?" Ori probed curiously. Sirena glanced at him for a moment finding that the shy dwarf was finally coming out of his shell around her.

"Because, I have feeling that Thorin is going to want to look at his grandfather's-well his now, his throne a lot." Sirena answered immediately. The group walked in relative silence and Sirena let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when the entered the throne room to find it empty. They were the first to arrive.

"The others should be here shortly." Dwalin's rough voice responded from behind her. "Here." He said almost forcefully, shoving a bundle into Sirena's hands.

Sirena looked down at the blanket in her hands and back up to Dwalin's red face. The large dwarf looking at anything other than her, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Dwalin?"

"The lads and I can sit on the floor. You and the she-elf are our Uzbadnuthâ, so there is blanket for you to sit on. I don't think the dresses would keep out the chill from the floor." Dwalin replied gruffly.

"Thank you Dwalin." Sirena replied sweetly stepping forward to place a chaste kiss on the dwarf's red cheeks. "I think I'll wait to set it until everyone arrives, I haven't a clue where I would sit."

"Sorry if I'm late!" Bombur cried out running toward the four two large baskets in his hands. His face was red and puffy as if he had run the entire length of the kitchen to the throne room. "I didn't realize what time it was until my brother came and asked if I needed help carrying everything."

"And he did." Bofur called jovially from behind the larger dwarf holding another two equally large and full baskets. "Even had to get cousin here to help." He replied jabbing his thumb behind him to indicate Bifur.

The older dwarf who had lost the axe during the final battle snorted unamused. "I'm not inept." Sirena smiled at Bifur, though he could speak in the common now he was still a dwarf of few words. When he noticed her watching him he sent her a conspirator wink making the opal eyed girl giggle.

"Now where should we set out everything?" Bombur asked curiously looking around the throne room curiously. As if as one they turned to Sirena.

"Oh!" Sirena exclaimed uncertain. "Right here I suppose. Set the baskets out in the middle and just-set everything in a circle around it I suppose."

"Right you are." Bofur agreed setting the baskets down, his brother and cousin doing the same. The three with the help of the other dwarves made quick work of pulling all the food out and setting it out so that anyone could easily reach over and grab a morsel.

"Why not have the picnic outside?" Bombur asked more to himself then anyone person.

Sirena heard though and threw an anxious glance toward the room behind the throne where she knew Fili, Kili, and Thorin to be. "I don't think we would be able to drag everyone from their duties for an escapade of such lengths."  
"Hmmm. Perhaps not." Bombur agreed happily sitting himself on the floor.

"Sorry if we're late!" A voice called out from one of the various stairwells.

Watching, Sirena smiled as Nori and Dori quickly made their way to the group.

"Had to fine this one, hiding in some alcove." Dori teased lightly settling himself by Ori. The eldest of the Ri brothers had lightened significantly with the reclaiming of Erebor. No longer would their family worry about gold, no longer would his younger brother steal. With Nori finally settling down Dori found himself happier and lighter than he had in years.

"I was not hiding, just exploring." Nori answered immediately. "There are plenty of hidden passage ways throughout the castle."

"I wonder if there is a map of them all?" Dwalin asked curiously. He remembered much of Erebor from his childhood but he was just that when it was taken, a child, and as such could not remember all that the royal guard would have been privy too. Balin was helpful, as he was a member of the royal guard when Erebor was taken but after so many years of not taking them somewhere forgot on.

"I'm sure there is a map somewhere in the archives, or perhaps in the rooms of the former head of guards." Sirena supplied glancing nervously at the door again.

"Uzbadnâtha!" Dori cried jumping up. "Allow me to set out the blanket for you."

"Oh, there is no need Dori. Thank you though." Sirena quickly soothed. "I was going to wait until Fili arrived to see where he wanted to sit."

"As you wish." Dori said smiling brightly sitting himself back beside his brothers.

"Oh! Good you didn't start without us!" Oin called, making his way quickly for one his age toward the group. Gloin hot on his heels. Gloin and Dwalin shared a nod making Sirena roll her eyes. Men and their swords.

"No we are still waiting on the others." Balin answered carefully now also sending nervous glances toward the door behind the throne.

"They haven't come out yet?" Tauriel asked making several dwarves jump, they hadn't heard her approach.

"No." Sirena whispered not bothering to turn to the elf, her entire body facing the door now.

"They'll come out Uzbadnâtha. Worry not." Balin soothed.

"Here let's set out the blanket." Tauriel added eager to get the girl's attention from the door. Sirena didn't put up a fight when Tauriel grabbed it from her grasp. She also paid it little mind when the she-elf set out the blanket setting herself on it. "Come on Sirena, sit down. I fear if you don't you will start pacing."

Sirena watched the door for several more moments before sighing and setting herself beside Tauriel. "Fili and Kili convinced Thorin, right?"

"Of course they did. Have you ever known Thorin to say no to his nephews?" Tauriel responded immediately pulling the girl in for a side hug.

"Not really, I suppose." Sirena admitted leaning over onto Tauriel's shoulder when the elf released her.

When the door finally creaked open, Sirena had to resist the urge to jump up like a child. Their voices filtered into the room as their steps echoed. Sirena found a flash of blonde hear first, before those of two darker appeared.

"I see we are the last to arrive." Fili said forcefully, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. Ignoring the resistance, Sirena immediately jumped up rushing to the blonde's side. He looked tired, a glance at the others showed that all of them looked worn. For the first time Sirena worried that perhaps this wasn't the best idea. "Hello Budgel."

"Fili." Sirena breathed resting her forehead on his. "The foods all set out if you want to come sit."

The blonde nodded his head, sitting beside his One smiling at the gathered company. He noticed Fili approach Tauriel, the two whispering words before Kili settled himself beside her. Thorin was the last to enter the group, he stood by Dwalin and Balin his arms crossed, his brow heavy, his eyes hard. The company sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Kili spoke up.

"Well! What are we waiting for I'm starved." He exclaimed reaching forward and quickly filling a plate of food, Tauriel following his example. The company all began to mill about, filling plates and resting somewhere in the room, a soft chatter amongst them.

Sirena nibbled on her food watching Thorin carefully. His eyes were glued to the throne, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Turning to Fili she noticed the blonde also glancing at the thrown every so often. Biting her lip, Sirena debated her next move for a moment before deciding the hell with it. "Thorin?"

The King's eyes slide to hers coolly, the company hushing as one. "What was he like? Your grandfather- King Thror." Thorin didn't answer immediately and the company waited in tense silence. "You don't have to answer if you don't—"

"He was a fool." Thorin answered softly his eyes hard. "He let his lust for gold harm our people, our home." His words were harsh, his voice hoarse as if it hurt his very soul to say such things.

Sirena shared an uncertain glance with Fili.

"But." Thorin began again his eyes softening. "He loved us all very much. He loved his people and this kingdom, he loved my father and my brother and sister and myself."

"Aye." Balin agreed. "I don't think I've ever met a dwarf who had such a capacity for love as him."

"I do." Thorin answered his voice soothing. "My grandmother, do you remember her?"

Chuckling Dori nodded his head. "Aye, you are right. The Queen, well she was nothing short of perfect. Always kind and loving, she was always calm and balanced Thror out. She used to give sweets to the dwarflings."

"She had a temper though." Thorin added. "She never showed it in public but if grandfather ever did something she didn't agree with she made sure to tell him in private. Those two were the stubbornest dwarves I've ever met and when their tempers clashed."

Chuckling Dwalin nodded his head. "Your father got more of your grandmother than your grandfather."

"Thank Mahal for that!" Thorin exclaimed. "Grandfather's greatest years were those when grandmother was by his side." Thorin trailed off as if in thought, Dwalin and Balin doing the same. All four staring dreamily at the throne.

"I wish I could have met her." Fili said staring at his plate thoughtfully. "And Thror."

"Aye, I wish I could have seen Erebor during King Thror's rule." Bofur stated softly. Though it was not said out loud everyone understood what he meant, before the Dragon. Before the pain and ruin.

"But we will build Erebor back up." Sirena stated surely. Thorin's gaze snapped from the throne to the human girl who had given so much for him and his kin.

"Aye Uzbadnâtha. We will rebuild Erebor and return it to its former glory." Thorin agreed stepping to get some food.

"No Thorin." Sirena said shaking her head. "We will build Erebor into something all itself, something new, something—"

"All its own." Fili answered squeezing Sirena's hand. "It may have been the Kingdom of Thror but know it is the Kingdom of Thorin, and _our_ home."

"You are right. This is our home." Thorin agreed sighing heavily sitting down. The company started to talk again this time louder, happier. After a while even Bofur pulled out his flute and began to play. The group all but forgot that their lunch was to be short and swift so everyone could quickly get back to work. It was just as well, there was plenty of time.

* * *

Budgel- dream of all dreams

Naskhûna-temptress

Mim-Little

Mesmel-Jewel of all Jewels

Naddith: Little brother

Ibdêg Uzbadnâtha- Dreaming Princess

Uzbadnâtha-Princess

Uzbadnuthâ- Princesses

Uzbad-dashat-Prince

Atsu miz akal-You my Future

Amrul atsu miz Budgel. Miz amrâl- I love you my Budgel. My love.


	12. Review?

Hello, Readers!  
Anyone reading this pleas please PLEASE review!  
It's hard to write when there isn't any feedback.  
Do you like the story so far? Any complaints? Any comments?  
I promise to take everyone into consideration!


	13. A Decision Made

I'm Back! Well, kinda. As always:

I do not own and. . .

Please review!

* * *

"Fili," Sirena questioned as the group gathered to eat dinner. They now sat at the head table in the main dining hall, the lower tables filled with dwarves. Normally, only the royal family would be allowed to eat at the head table, but Thorin had opened it to the entire company and swore that it would always be open to them.

"Yes, Budgel?" The Blonde dwarf responded curiously, his eyes leaving his plate to search out those Opal eyes. Those eyes which had become increasingly warm and loving as they gazed upon him.

"When did you say the caravan from the Blue Mountains was to reach us?" She questioned curiously pushing some of the food around on the golden plate.

"Hmm. I'm not entirely certain. Uncle?" Fili asked, turning his attention to Thorin who sat as regally as ever at the head of the table.

"The caravans should be arriving within the month," Thorin responded before taking a drink from his goblet, also made of gold. Honestly, Sirena thought fondly, sometimes dwarves and their gold was too much. Most of the dining ware was a simple silver, but those at the royal table were gold, the goblets embedded with gems.

"Aye." Balin agreed heartily. "And we've got enough cleared away. Dain's men were very helpful in clearing up the city, and opening out rooms to be relived in. The architects he sent were especially helpful in ensuring that all the parts of Erebor open are safe to walk on." When the dwarves first took back Erebor they were uncertain where to start, so much needed to be done. Finally, it was decided that Gloin and some others who were trusted, would begin to sort through the treasure. Afterall, money needed to be handed to the men of Dale rebuilt. After that, the remaining forces (it grew by the day) was sent out to clear areas, piece by piece. Ensure that the architect would hold, clear out the dead, air out the stank of Dragon.

"Once the caravan arrives with our own people, we will continue to go through our home. The miners will be able to find out which mines are safe, and which are not." Thorin agreed, nodding his head thoughtfully. Though the mines in the Blue Mountains gave a life of plenty nothing compared to the splendor of Erebor.

"Aye. Don't you worry. I'll keep those boys in line, make sure that we have the mines up and running in no time." Bofur assured smiling brightly at the group around them. The company were each given an important title for their deeds. Bofur was made the head of the mining, though he would no longer mine, now he would have a seat on the council. The dwarf excepted this with honor and had already written to the prominent mining families and members of the Blue Mountains to begin relations with them. They understood why he was appointed after all none of them agreed to the quest.

It had been close to 5 months since they had reclaimed the mountain. Ravens had immediately been sent out to all the dwarven cities, that those refugees from Erebor may return. The largest group was that settled in the Blue Mountains and though they were one of the furthest, they would arrive first. The dwarves that were scattered amongst the other kingdoms were waiting for the official crowning of King Thorin II before returning.

The dwarves sent from Dain had made excellent headway in Sirena's opinion. There was much to go but the dwarves returning would not return to a skeletal city. The most important piece of business was a collection of all bodies that they could find, Thorin granted that they would find more as they went but those that they had found were awaiting the return of their families to be finally rested. The work that needed to be done was immeasurable, and Sirena was unsure how long it would take them before Erebor was fully back to itself. She had stolen Ori to do the documenting and sorting of those things that were left unfinished in the dwarves' haste to flee. Balin had helped at the beginning but as the months went on he was pulled further and further away due to advisor business to the King. She did not begrudge him that, in fact, Ori had taken over a large part of her Khuzdul training as he was the one she spent the most time with.

Perhaps, it was good that Sirena and Fili did not spend large amounts of time together, for this gave her the time and space to work through her feelings. Ori was a great listener and gave even better advice. The two were more comfortable now with each other than they had ever been. They had finally been allowed to get to know one another in a way that made Sirena comfortable with the word love, though she had yet to use it. They had their arguments as all couples do but the two had finally managed to fit into a relationship.

The impending caravan approach did manage to make Sirena nervous as that meant more dwarves who she didn't know, who didn't know her and her story. Which meant she would have to explain herself and prove herself and have those prying eyes demanding answers. The pressure which had abated over the months was beginning to make itself known again, something that she wasn't looking forward to. Besides, once the Blue Mountain dwarves came and Thorin was crowned King, Fili would be crowned Heir and as his fiancé, she would be trained to be a princess and later Queen. Though Fili and Kili assured both Tauriel and Sirena that their mother would help them, both females felt slightly off-kilter with the idea. For Sirena who came from a time with no monarchy and no Queen, the idea was daunting. For Tauriel the idea that she would be in a position of power was nothing new but the position was so very different that she was unsure of how to act.

As if sensing her train of thought, Fili reached out a hand, squeezing hers. "Are you well?" He had gotten much better over the months at predicting her moods and thoughts. Then again, so had she.

Glancing over at the blonde dwarf, Sirena paused. The last time she held it all in was perhaps not the best idea. "We can talk about it later, okay?"

The blonde dwarf furrowed his brow before nodding thoughtfully. "Very well, as long as you are certain that-"

"Fili." Sirena interrupted with a small huff. "I promise that I will be able to survive until we talk about this."

…

"Where are we going?" Sirena asked Fili as he led her through Erebor, the torches on the walls their only light. It was odd, she granted that the reddish glow of the torches still managed to make the runes in the blue stone glow a fluorescent gold. She followed behind her dwarf aimlessly, trusting him to not get lost as her fingers ghosted over the indentations in the stone. She would never admit it out loud but she was thankful that Dwalin was assigned her guard or shadow, whatever they decided to call it. Either way, she had been lost one too many times already before finally giving up and letting Dwalin take the lead. Apparently, dwarves have a 'natural sense of direction in the mountain' as he liked to remind her. They walked in silence before she questioned. "How long did Erebor take to build?"

Fili shrugged his shoulders uncertainly. "I'm not certain. You would have to ask Uncle that. Longer than the Blue Mountains took to build. But at that point, I think Uncle simply wanted a safe place to settle and cared little for the grandeur."

"I see." She muttered automatically, her eyes searching the runes which were quickly becoming familiar. From what she could tell while some runes told a story others prayed for protection, good health. "You carved your history into the mountain." She whispered awed at the realization, her feet stopping. Fili stopped suddenly looking at her curiously before glancing around him.

"I suppose we did." He agreed looking around him. It was the same in the Blue Mountains though to a lesser degree and though Fili had been amazed at first he was becoming more accustomed to it at this point. "But that's something we've always done. The doorways especially are being runes for protection and the likes are placed."

"Whatever for?" Sirena wondered allowed her finger trailing the pattern of fertility.

"You have to remember Budgel, that this is a city not a single home. Everything that normally resides within the perimeter of a city is in the mountain, carved into our walls. So often the doorways are because you are entering a person's home, their private residence." Running, his thumb over her hand. A playful smile lit his face as he urged her to continue walking. "Now come on, I want you to see this."

"See what?" The girl demanded following Fili her eyes taking in the dwarf in front of her. His normally golden hair seemed to shine under the torchlight, how had she not noticed that before? The clothes were something she was beginning to get used to, tunics and breeches made of a fine quality with golden thread pattered around it. At the beginning she had simply worn what was given to her, when she had come out of her depression and looked down she screamed. Actually screamed, in her room. Dwalin had come barging in his axes raised for the threat, Fili close behind him. The blonde prince was amused, the bald warrior not so much.

Sirena was dressed in silks and velvets with the highest quality furs and gold thread lining. The clothes were beautiful, and she did not want to know where they came from. Perhaps her body was different from a dwarf's, but the clothing seemed to hug her curves, something she hadn't expected of the dwarves. Fili had added a few braids to her hair, to signifying her place amongst the company and the deeds she committed during the Battle of the Five Armies. She had insisted that what she had done was nothing but her prince had been unswayed. It was closer to three months after the battle when the new braids were placed. Sometimes, when she was lost in thought she still found herself touching them, running her fingers over the patterns.

"This," Fili muttered pulling her into a large room interrupting the girl's train of thought.

Sirena gasped, at the room around her. The chamber was larger than even the throne room, with a single walkway leading to a large platform. A dead drop surrounded the platform, and there was a wide walkway all around the lining of the room. Giant pillars littered with runes lifted the ceiling higher than she thought possible. But Torches, lanterns, and chandeliers littered the walls and ceilings. she knew they weren't needed because the room glowed. It was different than the mountain which perhaps had a faint natural glow, with the torches giving the illusion of more lighting. The runes on the wall were actually lit, including the runes upon the floors, glowing a bright clear light. For a moment Sirena wondered if the runes were inlaid with diamonds or silver of some sort to give off such a shine. Stepping forward nervously she made her through the large entrance and across the walkway, aware of Fili waiting at the entrance. The path was narrow, perhaps wide enough to fit two people side by side but no more. The lack of railings made her fear falling.

"The walkway is narrow to allow only a few at a time. This is a sacred place, and everyone deserves their privacy." Fili stated, his voice strong as it bounced against the walls. She meant to turn her head to acknowledge him, she truly did but her eyes instead were riveted on the statue in the middle. Unlike all other statues, it was built from a stone or perhaps metal unlike anything else. "It's mithril." The prince added as if reading her mind.

Her steps grew fainter as she walked nearer. The statue was at least 80 feet tall, glorious and beautiful in all its magnificence. She wondered if this is what Greeks felt like in their giant temples. Perhaps, she granted this was grander than anything the Greeks had made.

"This was the first statue built when Erebor was built. When the dwarves first fled Moria, fled Khazad-dum they took with them the Mithril that was mined there and together they made this." He continued either unnoticing of Sirena's trance or uncaring. "It was to be a reminder of what their greed cost them, what Durin's Bane cost them."

She could hear it in the background, the beating of dwarven war drums, the cries of the fallen. Images filled her vision, of war and fire. Why she saw such things she was unsure but the melody called her nearer, toward the shimmering statue. Durin's Bane caused a voice to niggle in the back of her mind, though she pushed it aside for the time being.

"Before Thror fell to his gold sickness this was his greatest treasure, as it should be." His voice seemed to fade into the background as she approached. "It should have never been forgotten."

Finally, she reached the statue, staring up incredulously at the site. Knees buckled below her as she bowed before the statue, her hand trembling as it touched the cool metal's surface. So smooth, the metal was, such care had to have been placed in crafting it. So caught up in it she almost didn't notice the noise stop. However, when the only sound changed from a war cry to the pounding of her heart it was hard not to notice.

"Before the Arkenstone, this was the heart of Erebor. We found many bodies here when we first uncovered it. They have all been taken to be laid to rest." Fili assured his eyes on his trembling one. His voice was raised slightly to reach her but he made no move to cross the threshold and approach her.

The metal was warmer than she thought it would be as her fingers lightly brushed it. It pulsed beneath her fingers welcoming her, the warmth tingling through her body until she felt utterly safe and secure.

"Because it is so far into the mountain no one would have made a fuss if it was not open right away but Uncle insisted." At last, he stopped, his hands placed behind his back.

The two waited in silence for what seemed like hours before Sirena finally spoke. "Hello, Mahal."

"Is it to his liking?" Fili questioned curiously. "None of our people who were alive at that time could ever boast of having met our creator. We created this in what we believed to be his likeness based on writings and spoken stories."

"You certainly got his nose right," Sirena muttered slightly amused by Fili's rambling. At last, her eyes left the immortal being to settle on her dwarven prince. Smiling lightly she turned back to the state in awe. "I suppose the mithril will be the closest we will come to imitating the Valar's light."

"I was supposed to wait," Fili muttered before quickly making his way across the walkway his steps echoing in the hallowed halls. "Uncle wanted you to do this in front of the whole company but they aren't here yet."

Glancing back over curiously, Sirena's eyes caught the blue Durin of Fili's before a shimmering stone was thrust into her view. The Arkenstone, normally ethereal and unworldly in its glow almost seemed to pale in comparison to the statue. She hadn't given it any thought after the battle of Five Armies, in fact, she hadn't given the stone any thought at all. "Fili—what?"

"I would like for you to place that on the bead in our creator Mahal's beard." Thorin's low voice stated from the doorway.

Opal eyes snapped to the entrance, finding the company, save Bilbo who had returned to the shire to sort out his things before returning. Thorin stood at the head, tall and proud his crown firmly placed upon his brow. "What?"

"This was the heart of the mountain before we found the Arkenstone. Then we after we found it we called the Arkenstone the heart, but it never was." The King stated shaking his head gravely "You once told me that should my nephews and I have perished, the Arkenstone would have been entombed with us."

"Yes." The girl replied uncertainly her eyes glued to the Dwarven King.

"Though things have changed, I would still see the Arkenstone put to rest." The Dwarf King's voice was low and filled with emotion as he stepped to the side to allow Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, and Dori to carry in a large ladder. "You are the reason that the stone is not being intombed with my nephews and so you will be the one to place the stone away. My grandfathers fall to madness began when the Arkenstone was found and perhaps the curse on our line will end with its return. We cannot simply throw it into a mine to return it to the mountain. This is the only way that we could think of returning the Arkenstone to the mountain. Perhaps this will make the statue once again become the heart of the mountain and all will remember our sacrifice and grief. May Mahal forgive our greed before."

The Arkenstone was oddly cold in her hands as Fili placed it there. Sirena glanced at her dwarf in amazement. He watched her, his eyes loving and gentle as she climbed the ladder to the head of Mahal. A small indentation was made on Mahal's braid, at the very center of the crest of the line of Durin. Carefully, she placed the Arkenstone at its center. The stone which was said to have 'took all light that fell upon it and changed it into ten thousand sparks of white radiance, shot with glints of the rainbow' glowed brighter than before. The light in such close range was too much for Sirena who flailed back to cover her eyes. She felt air rushing past her, and then nothing.

…

"Welcome back to my halls young one."

Sirena blinked blearily, her vision fuzzy as she attempted to shake her head clear. "What?"

"Are you alright Lass?"

A large hand grasped her upper arm gently, lifting her off the ground. "Did I die?" She demanded incredulously. "Because if I honestly fell off that ladder and died I'm going to be very mad. After everything, we went through."

"No Lass you didn't," Vili promised from her side. "Mahal just needed to talk to you."

"You could have asked nicely." The girl muttered crossly. "You know showed up in my dreams or something."

Mahal cleared his throat lightly, a small chuckle still escaping. "I did call you here for a reason."

At first she feared that she had angered the Valarian but the amusement in his eyes made it clear that he was entertained by her. "Of course, forgive me."

Sighing the large being smiled slightly abashed. "I fear that in my haste to send you to the aid of the line of Durin I forgot something very important."

"What?" Sirena demanded panicked. Her mind was racing ahead of, dangerous ideas flittering through her mind.

"Yer, pendant," Vili informed gently.

Blinking owlishly, she glanced at the blonde dwarf. "Pardon?"

"You still have your pendant," Mahal informed her helpfully. "It is still sucking your magic out of you."

"Oh." The girl responded. Oh. Ooooooh. "Is that why I haven't noticed my magic manifest at all?"

"Amongst other things," Thror muttered tersely stepping forward.

"Like what?" Sirena inquired curiously.

"You never received the Valars message for your sacrifice," Mahal informed gently. "The pendant appears to be blocking all communication with you."

"So you knocked me out?" Sirena demanded. "Fili's probably two seconds away from giving himself a heart attack!"

"You needn't worry lass, you will be returned shortly to the time that we took your consciousness. They will hardly notice." Thrain assured peeking around his father.

"Obviously you haven't paid much attention to Fili and his tendencies toward overdramatic." The opal eyed girl replies sarcastically.

Chuckling, Vili placed a hand on her back, patting gently. He sighed loudly, that full-bellied laugh that showed true enjoyment. "Aye, my lad has got my wife's temper when his family comes into danger."

"That's not necessarily something to be proud of," THrain muttered, his face pale. The others laughed at the pale dwarf, though some's laugh seemed more nervous than amused.

"Focus!" Sirena demanded sharply. When all eyes turned to her she blushed embarrassingly. "Sorry. Was-was there something else."

"Lass, time moves differently here," Vili assured. " You will be back the moment Fili catches you."

Chuckling Mahal gathered the groups' attention. "Other than taking that pendant I will tell you what you should have already been told." Leaning forward, Mahal showed a large tanned hand which Sirena placed her families pendant.

"You promise to take care of it and-and remember it was my mother's last gift to me before she died," Sirena begged, her fingers curling emptily as they released the pendant.

"I will young one," Mahal promised, closing his own fingers around the pendant.

"What had you told me that I was never told?" Sirena asked curiously, her fingers curling emptily as they released the pendant.

Mahal began to speak before pausing in thought. "it was an offer."

"An offer, for what?" The girl asked curiously.

"A chance to return to your homeworld." Mahal offered lightly.

"Wh-what?" Sirena stuttered incredulously. "But you said when I first arrived that if I chose to go the Middle-Earth I would never be able to return."

"I did." The god agreed, nodding his head. "That was before you realized the ramifications of your choice. A choice that should not have been made lightly but in the haste of actions was done so."

"You-you can't do this!" The girl demanded fretfully. "I-I made my decision. I've been dealing with the ramifications and I've finally begun to settle into a life that I can live. Fili, he's my future! You cannot take me away from it!"

"I would not force you to leave. " He replied gently, gazing down at the distraught woman. "It is a simple offer. You may stay with the dwarves of Erebor and create a life there or you may return to your born life."

The group of dwarves around the god waited with baited breathe as a war raged through the woman. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "If you had asked me months ago I may have considered it. I-I left my home on a chance that I may find happiness. But what I've found is more. I"ve found a family and a home. I," she paused catching her thoughts. "I've found my best friend, the person that will be there for me always. I have a brother in Kili and a sister in Tauriel. I've more Uncles than I can count and-and"

"You cannot imagine life without them?" VIli offered.

Nodding morosely Sirena agreed. She couldn't, not anymore. Ori, sweet Ori who was always there for her. Dwalin who was half ferocious bodyguard half cuddly teddy bear. Though he would not appreciate that being told to him. Dear sweet Balin, who made learning fun for Siren. Bofur and Bifur's carvings and singing to pass the time. Dori's fussing. Nori's shadowing. Bombur's cooking. Gloin's gloating. Oin's yelling. . . She didn't want to ever leave that, they were her home and family now.

"Very well you will remain in Middle-Eart and when you leave the world of the living, you will be welcome in my halls." Mahal intoned. His voice rung out like a command being told, the idea sounding very final.

"Thank you." The dark haired girl stated, perhaps she would not have a long life with Fili but she would have eternity afterward."That's very kind of you to offer me a place here."

"That also means." Mahal continued ignoring her thanks, a small smile lifting his lips. "That you will have the lifespan of a dwarf."

". . . pardon?"

"Congratulations lass, your one of us!" Frerin bellowed, stepping forward and sweeping Sirena up into a hug. Where did he even come from? She must have voiced that question allowed because Frerin answered. "I was by my father and grandfather."

"Why did you offer to send me home?!" She demanded angrily.

"A test," Mahal stated amused by the mortal. "I wanted to be certain that you were willing to live a short life with the line of Durin before I granted you an extended one."

"Is that the last time you are going to lie to me?" She muttered crossly.

"Yes, my young one," Mahal stated softly. The eyes of Durin twinkling down at her. "Now, I do believe it is time for you to return to your dwarves."

"I thought you said that time did not matter here?"

"Indeed it does not but that does not mean we should dally."

..

"Sirena! Sirena! Budgel! Miz amral! Budgel!" Fili has kneeled on the ground, Sirena in his arms. The company was around him, some kneeled others bent over worried frowns marring their faces. The light that had shone when the Arkenstone was placed in the statue was bright but they had all been surprised when Sirena had flailed backward failing from the ladder. Dwalin, Bofur, and Dori had steadied the ladder while Fili had leaped to catch the falling girl. She hadn't hit her head, Fili was sure of that but she wasn't waking up.

Opal eyes fluttered open to the sound of Oin attempting to gather her away from Fili. "I'm fine." She mumbled waving her hand quickly toward the assembled dwarves.

"Budgel, miz budegl. Are you well?" Fili rambled, one hand running over every inch of her he could reach as if to assure himself that she was well. His other arm was wrapped around her torso, holding her against him.

"Fine. Fili I'm fine, I promise." She assured, smiling gently at the golden-haired dwarf.

"Oin, give her a quick checkup, the rest of you, move," THOrin commanded. Nodding at the two he twirled on his heel beginning his trek from the room. The others muttered but followed after, each giving a murmured word of encouragement or pat on her should as they followed. Oin kneeled beside her beginning to check her eyes for dilation and her head for bumps when Thorin turned back around. "When you are deemed fit meet-"

"Uncle?" Kili asked worriedly. His eyes followed Thorin's to the statue of Mahal. "Oh! Sweet Mahal above."

The others, curious, turned to the commotion stopping to stare at the large statue. What was once pure Mithril and beyond beautiful now had veins running through it? Veins that look suspiciously like the Arkenstone. It was a sight beyond anything the dwarves could imagine.

"THorin what is it?" Sirena questioned, Fili and Oin still focused on her.

"The statue," Dwalin muttered his brows raised high, eyes wide in amazement. "It's changed."

The trio glanced up, Oin chocking on air and Fili tightening his grip on Sirena unsure. "Budgel, what happened when you fell."

"I met Mahal." She whispered, her soft voice echoing around the hallowed room. "I do believe he has accepted your apology." She heard a deep chuckle echoed through her mind making her jump.

"Budgel?" Fili asked suddenly tense glancing at her. "What happened."

"I think—I know this sounds insane and unbelievable and—just everything unimaginable. But when I visited we spoke and he said my magic would manifest into something new. He failed to mention that would involve being able to communicate with him." Sirena stated sending a wide-eyed glance at the prince.

"Communicate with him?" Thorin demanded.

"He laughed." She replied immediately. "I don't know how or why but he definitely let me know that he was amused."

"Rather he is amused than angry," Kili muttered before furrowing his brow.

"Do you know what else your magic will do?" Fili asked worriedly.

Keeping herself from rolling her eyes Sirena sighed. She told them that he was overprotective. "I'm not certain but there is something I found out."

The sound of excitement seeping into her voice caused the dwarven prince to pause. "What?"

Leaning up, she whispered into his ear.

"Truly?!" Fili demanded, leaning back slightly to as if to gauge her honesty.

She nodded happily. "Yes, Mahal's gift."

Whooping loudly, Fili lifted her off the ground swinging her around happily. He spoke rapid Khuzdul, she caught a few words but the headrush from the sudden change in motion was her main priority. She needn't worry what was being said though because suddenly the entire company was crowded back around them all talking over one another.

Smiling widely, Sirena buried her head in Fili's chest, snuggling herself there happily. She was home and she was never leaving.


	14. Meeting a Mother

Another chapter up! I love days off! As always:  
I don't own

Please Review

* * *

"Oh Mahal, I can't breathe!" Sirena muttered staring at her reflection in the mirror. Already she had redone her hair three times, the invisible stray hairs needing to be fixed.

"Calm yourself Sirena," Tauriel muttered. She too was nervous but was showing less of it, as she sat elegantly on Sirena's couch. Tauriel was dressed in a dress of the deepest blue, the color accentuating the fire of her hair. She had her hair braided back and away from her face with Kili's courting braid hanging in front of one delicately pointed ear.

"Should I have worn the other dress. Mahal, I should have!" The young girl wailed, already pulling the ties to her dress off.

"Stop right, there!" Tauriel insisted hurrying forward and grabbing Sirena's hands. "Sirena—Rina calm you. You look like you were crafted to be a Durin."

Turning back, Sirena admitted that may hold some truth. Her Opal eyes were wide and frightened but the makeup delicately put around her face made the feature pop. Though it was her hair, her deep dark hair which flittered blue in the lights of the mountain which drew the eyes. The braids had been delicately placed and Fili's courting braid, now that it had been remade was front and center. On her breast, she wore a necklace with the small golden gem trapped inside, so that she may always have a little bit of her Fili with her. "I don't understand how you are so calm. The caravan has been spotted, they will be arriving in the hour."

"I know, I am worried. I am an elf in Erebor who is about to meet the mother of my Dwarven One." Tauriel agreed, smoothing out her own dress, the sleeves billowing around her arms ethereally. "It may be difficult at first but I believe everything will work out in the end. The company loves the both of us and the dwarves of the Iron Hills that have stayed are similar. The dwarves of Ered Luin may need time but they will eventually come over."

"I know." Sirena agreed. "It's just, I've never met a significant other's parents before. Mahal, I hope she's less stubborn than Thorin."

"Regardless she'll take into consideration Thorin's own opinion and he is swayed," Tauriel assured. "Now, stop worrying about your appearance, you are beautiful."

"Uzbadnuthâ," Dwalin called out, knocking gently on the door. "The caravan is in sight. Thorin wants you to down to greet the dwarves with the others."

The two shared a look of comradery before making their way to the door. "How do we look Dwalin?" Sirena questioned as the Captain of the Guard saw the two.

"Beautiful Uzbadnuthâ, you two look like the Jewels of the Line of Durin." Dwalin agreed quickly. The two were dressed in shades of blue, showing their loyalty to the Line of Durin. While Tauriel stood tall and willowed in her sapphire blue dress, her hair a cascade of fire down her back. Sirena stood in a midnight blue dress, the gold of her necklace a beacon amidst the darken fabrics. Her hair of a similar shade to the dress from the back was almost unseeable amongst the fabrics.

The trio walked in silence as they neared the entrance to Erebor, the chatter of animate dwarves their indication of the impending arrival.

"Sirena, miz budgel," Fili called out, leaving his Uncles side to pull the girl into his arms. "You are shaking." He whispered into her ear.

"A bit nervous." She admitted licking her dry lips and shooting a wary glance toward the doors. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"My mother will love you." The Golden Prince promised, leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. "You saved us, how could she not?"

"Are you ready nadad?" Kili called Tauriel by his side as they approached the duo.

"Are you ready Budgel?" Fili repeated, looking into the eyes of his one.

Taking a deep breath to steel herself she nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She placed her hand in the crook of Fili's arm and followed him to stand beside Thorin. Dwarves parted for the group as they made their way to the front. The company standing on either side of them.

"Can you see them?" Thorin inquired aloud, a happy smile on his face. "The caravan is approaching, the dwarves of Erebor are returning."

"I see them, Uncle," Fili responded happily, clapping his Uncle on the shoulder. Chuckling nervously, Sirena agreed, smoothing out her dress. "Stop." Reaching out, Fili grasped Sirena's hand tightly in his, placing a gentle kiss on the knuckle. "You look beautiful."

"They're here!"

Snapping to attention, Sirena watched as Thorin strode forward, Dwalin right behind him. Fili and Kili followed, Sirena and Tauriel following on their arms.

"Welcome!" Thorin called out, his arms wide. "My kin, to Erebor!"

A large cry went up from the caravan as they, at last, had returned to Erebor. The caravan stopped short, a dwarrow dam who looked eerily like the Line of Durin stepped forward, a group dwarves behind her.

"Dis!" Thorin cried, grasping the females, arm in his, resting their foreheads gently against each other. "You are home."

"My home is where my family is." The female replied lowly, her voice though lower than most females was still sweet and distinctly feminine. "I told you that when you decided to take my sons on a Mahal forsaken quest."

"Aye, I know nan'ith. But we are well and eager for your arrival." Thorin muttered. "Come, there are some new members of our family you should meet."

"I agree," Dis stated sternly stepping forward her eyes on the two females on her son's arms. Both, she noted were not dwarves.

"Amad, this is my one, my Budgel, Sirena." Fili introduced first, as he was the elder.

Sirena curtseyed as she was told, Fili's arm the only thing keeping her from falling she trembled so nervously. "It is an honor to meet you Princess Dis. Fili has told me much about you."

"This is my one, Tauriel, she is my Nelkhel," Kili stated proudly, glancing at Tauriel happily.

Tauriel curtsied, far too used to the formalities of royals. Though normally she bowed as her stationed demanded and did not curtsey like those frivolous court ladies. "Well met Princess Dis."

"Tell me brother, when were you going to mention that my sons found their ones?" Dis demanded, raising a dark brow at her brother. Her blue eyes, that Durin color were both hardened with anger and a sparkle of amusement.

"Right now I suppose," Thorin replied embarrassed. "It never crossed my mind to mention them and by the time I thought of it you had already departed and I did not risk it then in case the missive had been intercepted."

Dwalin snorted. "Not like it's much of a secret around here."

"We will talk inside brother of mine. For now, do let the caravan rest." Dis demanded, her lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"Of course nan'ith." Clearing his throat Thorin stepped back. "Erebor is ours!"

A loud cheer rang up through the dwarves.

"Come in! Return to your homes and settle your things! For tonight we feast!" Thorin yelled, his voice carrying out amongst the caravan. Turning on his heel he began to make his way back into the mountain, the Line of Durin following. The company had offered to help sort out the caravan so the family could talk. The group quickly made their way through Erebor. Thorin paused as if to show his sister the splendor but the dwarrow dam simply huffed and took the front leading the group to the royal wings.

"I do remember where things are thank you nadad," Dis replied tersely. "We will talk there."

Though Fili and Kili looked amused and very much used to their mother's antics, Sirena was near a panic.

"Are you coming in, Budgel?" Fili questioned outside of the door to Thorin's chambers.

"Oh Mahal, Fili I think I'm going to be sick," Sirena muttered staring wide-eyed at the dwarf.

"Shhh, I told you everything is going to be alright. My and is always cross with Uncle and she loves us so she'll love you." Fili assured pulling the girl into his arms. "We just need to tell her that you have a dwarven lifespan so she knows you won't die so young."

"What if I didn't? Would she have hated me?" The opal eyed girl begged near hyperventilating.

"No!" The prince assured chuckling as he pulled her closer. "She would have loved you regardless but this does set aside a major worry she might have had."

He led her into the room, sitting her gently on a couch. Sitting beside her, Fili grabbed Sirena's hands in his own. Thorin was sitting in an armchair as was Dis. Kili and Tauriel occupying another couch, a large tray of tea, ale, and treats on the table.

"Well, are we going to sit in silence or is someone going to tell me what in Mahal's name is going on!" Dis demanded, grabbing a full mug of ale. "My sons left with you Thorin and now not only do they have ones but they have scars!"

"Boys introduce your ones," Thorin demanded, taking a swig of ale himself.

Chuckling the two did as they were told.

"Amad, I met Tauriel when we were traveling through Mirkwood and she saved me," Kili stated staring dreamily at the elf. The elf in question was staring just as dreamily back.

"Oh?" Dis inquired curiously after kicking her brother in the shin. "How did she save you."

"It was a pointed arrow," Tauriel answered her hands cupping Kili's face intimately. "When we were interrogating an orc, the foul creature mentioned it and I came to warn your brother and sons. By the time I arrived the poison had spread beyond what dwarves could heal."

"Then you came in as if walking on starlight and saved me." Kili murmured, kissing the elf's hands lovingly.

"I see," Dis stated nodding her head at the two before her eyes switched to Sirena and Fili. "And you two?"

"Amad, do you remember when I asked you how you know when you find your one?" Fili asked gently.

"That was some forty years ago Fili and you never brought a girl forward." Dis intoned suspiciously.

"That's because this was her, miz budgel. Sirena is from another world Amad and we would meet in our dreams. It was only recently that she arrived in our world." The blonde continued, rubbing soothing circles on her hands.

"Our story does sound unbelievable," Sirena muttered as she looked over at Fili.

Shrugging the prince leaned back taking the blushing woman with him. He relaxed swinging one of his arms around her shoulder pulling her into his side. "Perhaps, but you are my budgel, miz amral."

"Atsu miz akal," Sirena replied immediately, relaxing against the dwarf when Dis said nothing.

"I don't suppose you could expand on that story?" Dis inquired brow raised at her sons who never looked so content with their lives.

"It's really is quite different. You have wizards here, right? And that is where your magic lays. But my world had no such things and so our world had a different kind of magic. Long story short, I had this magic inherited from my mother. It was through this magic that I was able to visit other worlds and visited Fili though only in our dreams. Mahal summoned me and sent me to save your sons and Thorin. With his blessing, I did leave behind my world and friends forever. He granted me the lifespan of a dwarf and the entrance to his Halls when I die." Sirena summed up. Looking over at the others she frowned. "Did I leave anything out?"

"No, I do believe you covered it," Thorin muttered. "You see now how I couldn't write to you about this sister. Your sons have always caused me such trouble and mischief finding their ones was no different."

Dis stared open-mouthed at the two females. "Their stories are true brother?"

"Yes, Dis."

"Well." The Princess exclaimed gathering her bearings. "This may take a while for me to process. As this means my sons and brother were in danger of dying several times and were saved by the grace of the Valar. But I've always wanted a daughter and now I have two!"

Sirena felt herself melt against Fili with Dis' approval. "Oh!" Jumping up she turned to the group. "I was so nervous I forgot. Wait here I've got something for you Princess Dis."

She could hear Dis yell for her to call her amad as she raced from the room Fili behind her. Throwing her door opened she searched through her drawers for the item. "Budgel, what are you doing?"

"I almost forgot Fili!" Sirena replied eagerly. "The second time I met Mahal your father gave me something to give to Dis. Now, where is it?"

"My adad did?" The prince inquired curiously.

"Got it!" She replied cheerfully, practically skipping over to Fili.

Chuckling the blonde dwarf caught his one. "You seem much happier."

"Well, that's because your mother doesn't hate me!" Sirena stated joyfully, laughing as Fili twirled her.

"I did tell you miz amral. My mother could never not love the ones of her sons, she loves us too much for that."

"I know, but I cannot help but worry sometimes."

"Was that what was on your mind those weeks ago? The day that you saw Mahal for the second time." Fili inquired curiously.

"Yes." Sirena agreed bashfully. So caught up in the many years they had that she had forgotten her original worries.

"You needn't worry. For most my Uncles approval is all they will need to accept you. A dwarf's one is serious business, none would dare to come between that." The prince assured.

"I know Fili, miz akal, miz amral," Sirena muttered kissing the dwarf gently. The blonde prince pulled back from the kiss suddenly

"What did you just call me?" He demanded, looking at the girl curiously.

"I- I called you my love." Sirena finally answered, grasping Fili's face, smoothing her hands over his cheeks. Playfully tugging on his mustache she continued. "Because I love you."

The blonde stared incredulously at her before whooping and kissing her firmly.

Sirena felt a slight squeak escape her mouth, though she would never admit it as he attacked her mouth. Moaning, she released his face the package in her hand forgotten as she gripped his hair. The two battled for dominance, as Fili backed her up. Legs hitting the bed she felt them fall, his weight heavy against her. "Fi—"

Cut off in a moan, she closed her eyes as her dwarf began to kiss and nip at her neck, the cool metal of his beads, tingling her heated skin. Feeling herself arch as he nipped at a particular spot, she moaned loudly.

"I love you too. Oh, miz amral, Amrul atus. Miz budgel, miz Uzbadnâtha. Amrul atus, Amrul atsu!" Fili murmured into her skin, his hands gripping her waist tightly. He felt as if his chest were going to explode. The duo had gotten closer, there was no doubt about that and he knew she was falling in love with him. It was there in her eyes and her face when they were together. Though he always listened for those words he never pressured her to say them.

"Miz amral, miz uzbad-dashat, atsu miz akal!" Sirena muttered bringing his head up for a kiss. The two were quickly consumed by each other, their mouths and hands all over one another. This was the first time that Fili had been inside her bedroom, propriety demand he not normally. Dwarves usually married shortly after discovering their one but Fili had given her time. Had given her chaste kisses, languid kisses, and those ones that made her toes curl in pleasure. Like now.

Moaning Sirena felt her body vibrate as Fili kissed down her neck and was now nipping gently at the swell of her breast. She felt herself wrap a leg around his waist, bringing them closer together. The hard swell of his erection pressed into her core.

Fili grunted as he rutted against her passionately. His mind a haze of the pleasure he was feeling.

"Fili, miz Fili." Sirena groaned, one hand buried in his hair tugging him closer as the other gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin. He didn't seem to mind either as he ground himself into her. The hands on her waist were tight and bruising but she didn't care, she needed him right now.

She felt herself keening loudly, as he continued his pace, one hand moving up to grasp at her breast. A coil tightened in her belly as his assault continued. His head buried into her neck, his hot breathe muttering Khuzdul into her. Her mind was a blank haze of passion and pleasure and she hadn't the time to decipher what he was saying. The coil snapped and she felt her body tighten and spasm in pleasure.

"Fuck! Sirena!" Fili yelled his pleasure following not two seconds later.

The two lay panting in the aftermath of their pleasure, Sirena wrapped tightly in Fili's arms. "Remind me why we haven't' married yet."

Chuckling Fili answered. "TO give you time, was it not?"

Giggling she nodded, her pleasure to great to take any kind of offense. "I think I've had quite enough time, how soon can we marry."

"Marriage is not an excuse for passionate moments." Fili joked happily.

"Did we do something we'll get in trouble for later?" She inquired suddenly, her head popping up from where it had been resting on her chest.

"No." Fili chuckled. "Most times dwarves cannot wait to be there with their ones until the wedding. I was born a suspiciously short amount of time after my mother's wedding."

"Well, that's a relief." Sirena sighed, leaning her head back on Fili's chest as he rubbed patterns into her skin. Mahal she loved when he did that. "Wait!"

"What?" Fili questioned as his one jumped from the bed quickly tearing through her room.

"Your mother! And your Uncle! And Kili and Tauriel! We left them. We were supposed to be right back!" Sirena yelled panicked. "Wheres that package?!"

Fili jumped up cursing wildly in khuzdul as he too searched her room for the small package she had dropped.

"Found it!" Sirena yelled triumphantly turning to Fili. "Oh, Mahal! Do I look like that?" she demanded trying to fix Fili's appearance. "They're going to know, we are in so much trouble!"

"We've made them wait long enough." The prince stated pulling her behind them. "Besides if I look like you do there's nothing short of spending another hour and a bath is going to do to fix our appearances."

"Fili! Wait I cannot meet your mother like these! We've looked like we just had sex!"

"We kinda did Budgel." Fili chuckled nervously not bothering to look at the guard as they ran back to Thorin's chambers.

"Good," Dwalin stated stepping forward from Thorin's rooms. "They were just about to send out a search party. Good to know that you two were just lost between the sheets."

A small pained whimper escaped her mouth as Sirena gaped at the burly dwarf. Dwalin simply chuckled at the two before winking and walking away. "Did he just—"

"Let's not talk about it," Fili muttered pushing the doors open.

Kili took one look at their disheveled appearance and began to laugh uproariously. "So that's where you two were. Terrible timing."

"Kili, enough." Thorin groundout. "Do tell me you brought whatever you left for."

"I think they left for some alone time Uncle." Kili guffawed happily. He and Tauriel had been caught in enough compromising positions that he felt no guilt jibbing his brother for it.

Blushing, Sirena handed the package to Dis before seating herself on the couch. She refused to make eye contact, just groaned and buried her face in her hands. Fili sat beside her chuckling. "Come now Budgel."

"I'm never going to be able to look at Dwalin again." Sirena wailed. "And the guards who were outside my chambers. . . Mahal Fili you didn't even shut the door they probably heard everything."

Clearing his throat Thorin brought the attention back to the matter at hand. "Yes, well what is it Dis?"

"Where did you get this?" Dis whispered pulling a bead from the pouch. "This was made by Vili, no mistaking that craftsmanship but I've never seen it before."

"I uh, met him," Sirena muttered giving Dis a small smile. "When Mahal pulled me into this world, I met him and your father and grandfather and brother."

"You met my whole family?" The Princess demanded gruffly her blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Well just them, but yes. Vili wanted you to know that he was waiting for you and that he thinks the boys have been raised wonderfully." Sirena continued. No point in telling them he said that at their second meeting. Fili continued to panic when her second death experience reared its head, the first she supposed was when she arrived. Though she had a feeling it didn't matter because Thorin was probably going to show her that giant Mahal statue.

Sniffing, Dis pulled a handkerchief from the folds of her travel clothes, dabbing at her eyes. "You've truly met them. Mahal really sent you to us." Pulling the bead against her chest she gave the girl a wobbly smile. "Would you place it in my hair? You and Tauriel?"

"Pardon?" Sirena questioned unsurely. From what she understood braiding was incredibly intimate and a showing of acceptance and trust.

"I have a bead placed by my sons and brother. The one given to me by my husband should be placed by the two who saved what was left of my family." Dis stated, yelling at Thorin to get her a brush.

The dwarven King sighed before standing and leaving to do as he was bid. He may be King but he was still her brother and though older there was little doubt about who ruled the Line of Durin, the females. It was always the females.

Sending an unsure look at Tauriel the elf merely shrugged her shoulders. Standing the elf made her way to Dis, kneeling beside her. Sirena stood as well cautiously making her way forward.

"I'm not very good at braiding. Fili lets me practice on him but I've yet to get the hang of it all." Sirena muttered wringing her hands.

"All the more special," Dis assured her smiling at her new daughters gratefully. "Mahal truly has blessed us has he, not nadad."

"That he has nan'ith, that he has." Thorin agreed, handing the brush to Tauriel who immediately section off a piece of hair and began braiding.

"Do you know which braid to place?" The princess inquired, glancing at the two gently.

"I believe so. There is a braid that indicates familiar love, yes?" Sirena inquired helping Tauriel with the braid.

"Yes, so all may know my daughters braided the bead of my husband in my hair. It is almost as if VIli is approving of you two as his daughters as well." Dis replied joyfully, she always did enjoy having her hair played with. Who didn't?

The group rested in a comfortable silence as the two finished off Dis' hair before she turned a sly smile at Sirena. "And then we will have to fix yours and Fili's appearance for supper, yes?"

* * *

Budgel- dream of all dreams

Nelkhel- Moon of all Moons

Naskhûna-temptress

Mim-Little

Mesmel-Jewel of all Jewels

Naddith: Little brother

Nadad- brother

nan'ith- younger sister

nâtha- daughter

nuthâ- daughters

Ibdêg Uzbadnâtha- Dreaming Princess

Uzbadnâtha-Princess

Uzbadnuthâ- Princesses

Uzbad-dashat-Prince

Atsu miz akal-You my FutureAmrul atsu miz Budgel. Miz amrâl- I love you my Budgel. My love.


End file.
